Monstruo de Ojos Verdes
by SwiftAlice
Summary: Audrey Potter odia los tecnicismos que constantemente la meten en problemas junto a su hermano mellizo, Harry. Pero cuando finalmente comienza a mostrarse, saliendo de la agotadora sombra de su hermano, comienza a darse cuenta que tal vez hubiera sido mejor mantenerse oculta… 4to año en adelante. Futuro Draco/OC. [TRADUCCIÓN]
1. Prólogo

Harry James Potter nunca había sido nada más que problemas.

Harry, con toda su gloria de Gryffindor, era probablemente la persona más honorable que podrías conocer. Él era amable, incluso con su temperamento hiperactivo. Era considerado con su razonamiento moral –era agradable tenerlo cerca, pero para ser honesta, soportarlo te daban ganas de suicidarte. ¿Saben lo que podría ser peor que todo eso?

Ser su hermana melliza.

Sé que seguramente no han escuchado hablar de mí, para ser honesta no estoy realmente sorprendida. Probablemente es lo mejor considerando que lo que hubiesen escuchado de mí no terminaría siendo algo halagador. No tengo la excelente reputación que mi hermano posee.

"_Ustedes los Potter's son tan maleables. Una buena mente –sabios, observadores. Es impresionante tu talento para leer a las personas… pero debes ser astuta para hacerlo… y oh, querida, ¡qué rudeza! Fascinante. Sólo mira a toda esa pasión… Tienes un valor silencioso, no tan atrevido como el de él… Para ser mellizos son muy distintos. Tú usas tu pasión bien, para buenos propósitos y a gran costo. Eres un talento, querida. Entonces, ¿adónde perteneces? Puedo ver que prosperarás en ¡SLYTHERIN!_"

Así fue como ese sombrero arruinó mi vida. Me gusta Slytherin, no me malinterpreten. Tienen bonitos colores y un montón de ventajas para una sinvergüenza como yo, pero tengo un pequeño problema controlándome y cediendo ante la autoridad. Ser constantemente una besa-traseros nunca ha sido un talento mío, tampoco.

Supongo que es posible que hayan escuchado algunos rumores sobre mí en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, cuando fui seleccionada en Slytherin, una hazaña que sorprendió a toda la escuela. Era como un cliché de un libro de cuentos lo que comenzó mi mala reputación incluso antes de que haya hecho algo para merecerla. No han escuchado que _yo_ fui la que calmó a Fluffy y los ayudó a entrar a la trampilla en el corredor del tercer piso, o que le tomé cariño a ese cachorro gigante. No hubieran tenido la oportunidad de escuchar como yo fui a la cabaña de Hagrid _cada día_ a cuidar de Norberto, por quien también tomé cariño. No hubieran escuchado como yo estaba con mi hermano cuando él encontró la piedra Filosofal… Oh, cierto. Eso es porque no lo estaba, todas las aventuras se mantenían alejadas de mí a menos que ellos me necesitaran como una distracción.

Probablemente tampoco escucharon como en segundo año fui creída una impostora porque todos sospechaban que era _yo_ la heredera de Slytherin. Bueno, todos lo sospechaban hasta que fui petrificada junto a los demás 'enemigos del heredero'. Claro que han escuchado que Harry habla Parsel y junto con mi parálisis, fui sacada de la lista de villanos del año. Tristemente, yo _no puedo _hablar con las serpientes, pero tiendo a entender metafóricamente a los animales… Incluso con todas las barreras del lenguaje. Simplemente puedo enfrentarlos y ellos parecen estar atraídos a mí. Al final del día, parecía que los Slytherins eran demasiado miedosos para odiarme y estaban en contra de mi hermano para idolatrarme; es una de las cosas sobre las que escribí en el corto periodo en el que tuve el diario de Tom Riddle. Lo tuve justo antes que mi hermano, aunque me lo robó Ginny cerca de la fecha en la que fui petrificada por ese maldito basilisco. Eso le dio la perfecta oportunidad para recuperarlo.

Definitivamente no escucharon de mí en el tercer año, cuando los dementores llegaron a la ciudad. No saben que descubrimos que soy una vidente bastante decente gracias a Trelawney y sus abrumadores análisis sobre mis ensueños y migrañas, o que los dementores tomaron partes de mí porque, retrospectivamente, no tenía recuerdos felices. No recuerdo a mi madre y padre hablándome, no escucho la voz de mi mamá cuando me desmayo, y no puedo producir un Patronum en lo absoluto –pero los dementores y yo ganamos una relación parasitaria, amorosa únicamente de su parte cuando se trata de la consumación de mi alma. Tampoco sé los detalles del infame escape de Sirius Black además de que Hermione tenía alguna magia impresionante que le permitía estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo. Yo adoro a mi padrino incondicionalmente y si fuera por mí, le hubiera entregado a Colagusano en una bandeja de plata. Sirius y yo hablamos lo más seguido que podemos, aunque sólo lo vi cuando estaba en La Casa de los Gritos y cuando nos escapábamos de Lupin. Él prometió recompensarnos por nuestro tiempo perdido y no es para presumir, pero apuesto a que es más amable conmigo que la mayoría del resto que me juzga gracias a mis relaciones.

Lo que probablemente _han_ escuchado de mí es que soy la mucho-menos-impresionante hermana melliza de Harry Potter. Él es el niño-que-vivió y yo soy la niña-a-la-que-no-tuvieron-tiempo-de-atrapar. Yo sobreviví por casualidad, no por una demostración de poder –yo también tengo una cicatriz, pero no con un diseño tan épico. Probablemente han visto fotos de ella, es más difícil de ocultar que la de Harry; yo tengo una cicatriz de un corte en forma de 'X' en el lado izquierdo de mi garganta. Aparentemente, Ya-Sabes-Quién había tratado de cortarme de manera en que mostrara un mensaje cuando me desangrara –pero soy yo la que le dejó un mensaje a él ahora, ¿verdad?

Yo tengo talentos propios, aunque no son nada que me ayude a salvar el mundo mágico. Mis talentos son aquellos que puedo guardar para mí misma sin que la reputación de Harry los opaque. Sí, tengo premoniciones –comúnmente no son de ayuda, pero es algo que puedo decir que puedo hacer. No, mi habilidad con la varita aún apesta y soy un hazmerreír en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los duelos, pero he descubierto que soy bastante buena con las cosas complicadas. Como hechizos sin hablar y a veces, si tengo suerte, incluso conjurar encantamientos sin varita. Me tomó bastante tiempo aprender a hacerlo a voluntad y sí, la mitad del tiempo mi varita ni siquiera funciona correctamente. Obviamente, ustedes pensarían en comprar una nueva, pero una varita es una varita. Usualmente, sólo tiene una en toda tu vida y ella me eligió. Y puedo hacer magia… Pero es algo espontaneo; como una explosión de energía o una extraña 'coincidencia' que no intento que pase. Mi varita casualmente se enciende o a veces incluso pasa que lo pensé pero no lo hice ¿Quién sabe si fui o no fui yo? De cualquier modo, soy una presa fácil en los duelos.

Harry dijo que probablemente es lo mejor que la gente no entienda lo que soy, o lo que no, cuando tuvimos clases de duelo y fue una de las pocas veces en la que tomé su consejo. Mis amigos se enteraron gracias a pasar demasiado tiempo junto a las extrañas 'coincidencias' pero no es mencionado a menudo en las conversaciones. Es agradable saber que al menos ellos están demasiado avergonzados de ser vistos con una fenómeno que mantienen mis secretos a salvo. Supongo que está escrito en el criterio de Slytherin, mientras los Gryffindors son demasiado leales para delatarme.

Ahora, antes de que empiecen a esparcir rumores, permítanme aclararles: yo amo a mi hermano, no importa cuán idiota pueda ser. Él ha estado allí para mí ante todo y ahora soy una persona más fuerte. Él me vuelve completamente loca y yo me canso de siempre tener que salvar su trasero, pero Harry es una de las pocas cosas verdaderas que me quedan. Yo no voy a dejarlo de lado, aunque no dudo que él terminara dejándome a mí… Pero yo me quedaría con él hasta el final. Yo me quedaré con él hasta el final; contra viento y marea, sangre y orgullo, lealtad y ambición. Él es todo y es la única verdadera familia que me queda. Slytherin o no, apuesto a que hasta moriría para salvar al imbécil.

Pero la familia nunca muere.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Campeonato Mundial

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Annie, un gusto en conocerlos. Esta historia es una traducción, la historia original está en ingles y es escrita por la adorable **_sphinxs-legend _**o Egypt. Luego de meses de seguir la historia y meses de hablar con ella, le pedí si podía traducir su historia ya que es una de mis historias preferidas y a medida que van pasando las capítulos me atrapaba más y más (al punto que estoy emocionalmente atrapada con los personajes, llorando y riendo con ellos jaja); ella aceptó honrada e incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a explicarme algunas cosas de la historia que ya van a ir descubriendo... Es una historia un tanto original a su manera. ¡Oh! Y su beta es **_Angel of the Night Watchers**. **_**Así que agradezcamos**** a ambas su gran amabilidad de dejarme traducir esta historia al español para poder compartirla con ustedes, y con algo de suerte, que la disfruten tanto como yo. Pero bueno, esa decisión no se tomará por si sola, ¿o sí? Así que sin más, me retiro, abriéndoles paso a el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Bienvenidos **_Monstruo de Ojos Verdes**!**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Campeonato Mundial.

"Papá, ¿Adónde vamos?" Ron bostezó detrás de mí, todavía quejándose en voz baja junto a Harry por lo temprano habían tenido que despertarse. Miré por sobre mi hombro para ver a los dos chicos caminando lentamente detrás del grupo y no pude evitar pensar en cómo Hermione prácticamente me había rogado que los dejara en paz y que dejara que ella los despertase. Yo sigo opinando que los gemelos y yo deberíamos de haber sido los que lidiaran con el par, pero entendí su miedo a que si nosotros los despertáramos, cabía la posibilidad de nunca llegar al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.

"No tengo idea" El señor Weasley les sonrió mientras caminaba en la tenue luz del bosque. Miré con preocupación sobre mi hombro hacia Ginny y Hermione, que me devolvieron la mirada, impacientes. Al menos no era la única que estaba preocupada por nuestro bien, aunque fui distraída cuando le sonreí a los gemelos.

"Entonces, ustedes dos, ¿cómo va ese _pequeño proyecto_ de ustedes?"

"Irá mucho mejor luego de este partido" George sonrió ampliamente, dándome un leve codazo en las costillas. Sonreí mientras Fred entrelazó nuestros brazos, George imitó su acción, entrelazándose con mi otro brazo.

"Gracias por eso, por cierto. Ahora que sabemos cómo terminará el partido, apostaremos –cuando ganemos deberíamos de tener suficiente dinero como para empezar la tienda". Fred vitoreó que hizo que el señor Weasley nos mirara curiosamente, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, pretendiendo que no había hecho nada.

"No hay problema," me encogí de hombros ante el agradecimiento de Fred, riendo en voz baja antes de dejar que mi sonrisa desapareciera. "Todavía no entiendo la última parte, lucia como-"

"¿Destellos brillantes? Celebraciones," reflexionó Fred.

"Nosotros estaremos realizando muchas por nuestra cuenta." Sonrió George, codeando a su hermano. El sentimiento perdido para mí.

"No lo creo," gimoteé suavemente, recordando el terror que había llenado mis entrañas cuatro días atrás cuando tuve la visión de lo que pasaría esta noche en el Mundial. Había visto gritos y rugidos, incluso un grito que me había helado la sangre y preocupado.

"Entonces eran los perdedores, deja de preocuparte por eso. Hay montones de seguridad en estas cosas – ¡incluso oí que habrá trolls de seguridad! Deben tener Videntes _graduadas_ buscando por alguna tragedia a suceder, de todas maneras. Nada malo va a pasar"

"Exacto." Finalizó Fred con una sonrisa hacia la respuesta de George, los dos codeándome con una sonrisa mientras se burlaban de mi poco uso como una Vidente decente. Raramente podía ver algo de valor, una de las razones por las que prácticamente salté ante la oportunidad de ayudarlos tan rápidamente. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de convencerme de encontrar consuelo ante su certeza.

"¡Circe!" llamé en voz alta, feliz de ver la rapidez con la que mi kneazle vino a caminar entre mis piernas –gracias a Merlín lo hacía con tal rapidez que no podría caerme. Me ronroneó y yo le sonreí antes de seguir caminando. Era una larga caminata y aunque me había despertado una hora antes que Harry para que los gemelos Weasley y yo pudiéramos finalizar el plan de su apuesta, ya podía empezar a sentirme cansada.

"¡Arthur!" un vozarrón gritó delante de nosotros. Circe lo observó por un momento antes de continuar caminando en línea recta, lo que me hizo saber que ese hombre era muy probablemente un amigo. Él hombre era bajito, un poco rechoncho, con anteojos y un sombrero cubriendo gran parte de su fino cabello. Parecía ser un hombre feliz y como la mayoría de los magos, estaba vestido en una pobre imitación de lo que suponía ser ropa muggles. "¡Ya era hora, hijo!"

"Lo siento, Amos" Arthur sonrió, abrazándolo levemente. "Algunos se quedaron dormidos. Este es Amos Diggory, todo el mundo. Él trabaja conmigo en el Ministerio."

Con apenas un grito de advertencia, un chico cayó ágilmente en sus pies de una rama del árbol justo encima de ellos –un chico muy, _muy_ guapo. Incluso más guapo que los gemelos si tuviera que decirlo, lo cual decía mucho ya que yo siempre discutía que los gemelos tenían la personalidad más perfecta sobre todos los hombres. Este muchacho tenía pelo castaño, hermosos ojos grises azulados y mejillas sonrojadas gracias a trepar ese árbol. Era alto y con hombros anchos, pero tan atractivo como el sol en invierno.

"Y este robusto muchacho debe ser Cedric, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor." Su voz era grave y alcé una ceja cuando miré a los gemelos.

"¿Y Credic Digory es_ quién_?"

"Hufflepuff, séptimo año" respondió Fred frunciendo el ceño. "Un poco creído si me lo preguntas, así que yo no-"

"Con permiso," dije guiñándole un ojo, caminando más lento hasta quedar junto a las otras chicas. Ginny susurraba animadamente –probablemente sobre nuestro más nuevo descubrimiento- cuando me paré en medio de ellas dos. Ambas me miraron y parecía que estaban a punto de decir algo cuando las interrumpí. "Yo lo vi primero".

"¿Lo viste primero?" Ginny preguntó completamente pasmada.

"Sí, lo vi primero. Tengo derecho sobre Diggory. Es _mío_"

"¡No puedes tener derecho en una persona!" argumentó, notoriamente decepcionada.

"Sí que puedes. Tú tienes derecho sobre Harry, yo tengo derecho sobre Diggory."

"¡Sólo porque no puedes tener derecho sobre tu propio hermano!" la miré fijamente, intentando decirle que no importaba si estaba o no relacionada con Harry, yo nunca querría tener derecho sobre él de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. "Está bien, lo entiendo, ya probaste tu punto".

Sonreí mientras seguí caminando, orgullosa sobre el sonrojo que empezaba a ocupar sus mejillas e incluso más contenta cuando salí victoriosa; estudiante de tercer año o no, yo sabía que Ginny Weasley era una linda vista y nerd o no, Hermione era hermosa _y_ una genio. Posiblemente ella podría derrotar a cualquier estudiante de séptimo año en cualquier tema que discutieran. Observé mientras el señor Digorry estrechaba la mano de mi hermano, poniéndome nerviosa cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Miré a Hermione buscando ayuda cuando él se acercó a mí, antes de poner una de mis infames sonrisas falsas.

"Hola, señor."

"¿Así que tú eres _la_ Audrey Potter?" me sonrió, tendiéndome su mano. "¡He escuchado mucho sobre ti!"

Encontré eso difícil de creer. "Todas cosas buenas, espero."

"Nunca acepto nada menos," dijo sonriendo. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo en retorno porque él lucia bastante genuino. Cuando todo el grupo finalmente había alcanzado la cima de la colina, podía escuchar algunas personas explicándoles a Harry y Ron lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?" pregunté, intentando ocultar lo molesta que estaba de no ser parte de la explicación que Harry siempre recibía de los Weasleys gracias a ser criados por muggles. Era como si ellos olvidaran que crecí en la misma casa con él y tendía a disfrutar esas explicaciones.

"Es un Traslador, tienes que sostenerlo con fuerza – nos llevará hasta el torneo. A veces olvido que ustedes dos son tan muggles" ella rió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ustedes magos y sus objetos importantes de porquería," Hermione se rió de mi broma y seguimos caminando, tomando una vieja bota que incluso hasta _olía_ mal. No intenté disimular el hecho de que no disfrutaba como estos magos viajaban y me encontré a mí misma ocupada planeando lavarme las manos una docena de veces cuando llegásemos a la Copa Mundial. Sólo podía asumir que la incomodidad que sentía con esa bota, provenía de vivir en un armario en un pasillo bajo las escaleras, lleno de botas de invierno malolientes y chaquetas llenas de moho, durante tantos años.

"Hora de irnos. ¿Listos?" gritó Amos, tratando de que todos pusieran sus manos en la bota. Harry todavía observaba la bota con un aire atontado y yo rodé mis ojos. Me sorprendía el hecho de que él pudiese entender completamente cómo volar en una escoba o cómo con un simple hechizo podías hacerle cosquillas una persona, pero no podía entender cómo una bota podía ser usada como un dispositivo de transportación. Ridículo.

"A la cuenta de tres, uno… dos…"

Casi en pánico cuando vi que la mano de Harry no estaba en la bota, saqué una de mis manos de ella para poder tomar la de él y hacer que la tomase. De repente, sentí como si nos hubieran tirado por los aires, era casi como volar –pero con el sentimiento de una montaña rusa que te hacía ir demasiado rápido como para tener control sobre él. En su totalidad era poco estimulante y más nauseabundo mientras intentaba sujetarme con mi mano derecha como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ya que era zurda, y sosteniendo la mano de mi hermano en caso que decidiera soltarse antes de tiempo.

"¡Suelten la bota, niños! ¡Suéltenla!" gritó Arthur Weasley.

No, no iba a simplemente soltarla. Pero era como si el señor Weasley hubiera dado un aviso que hizo que el viento empezara a soplar más fuerte y que las vueltas sean más fuertes, tan fuertes que aunque intenté combatirlo, me voló. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que probablemente iba a morir, o si no que iba a resultar gravemente herida. Mientras pensaba quién obtendría qué en el testamente que nunca escribí, sentí como mis dedos se resbalaban del viejo cuero de la bota. Sentí una especie de conexión romperse y solté un grito de terror justo antes de chocar contra alguien. Este choque, evidentemente, me hizo aterrizar justo en Cedric Diggory, quien me atrapó con rapidez y tuvo el tiempo de sonreírme ya que él estaba ágilmente aterrizando. Idiota.

"Perdón…" gruñí, mis mejillas tornándose rojas e inmediatamente me alejé de él.

"No hay problema". Él se rió. "¿Eres nueva con los Trasladores, entonces?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" pregunté sarcásticamente, me deslumbró con una sonrisa y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó educadamente, observándome detenidamente. Me convencí a mí misma de que no era por interés o preocupación –particularmente porque era realista- pero sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse como si fuera así.

"Bien, gracias a ti."

"Andando entonces, Potter." Fred gruñó apareciendo atrás de mí. Tomando mi brazo con rapidez antes de arrastrarme en la dirección opuesta a la que el muchacho bonito se estaba dirigiendo. "Te quedarás en _nuestra_ tienda."

"¡Adiós, Cedric!" exclamé. Él me devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano, me giré y observé a Fred que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no lucía para nada contento, pero yo le ofrecí otro ceño fruncido de mi parte. "Fuiste grosero".

"No, estaba en un apuro," me corrigió. "Quiero llegar al Campeonato."

"No lo detendrán por mí, te lo aseguro"

"Necesitas estar ahí para ver la increíble cantidad de dinero que vamos a obtener. Vamos, la tienda no está muy lejos. Deja de ser una semental por dos minutos, ¿podrías?" me preguntó rodando sus ojos. Suspiré dramáticamente hacia él, fingiendo debilidad.

"Tienes suerte de que tú estás aquí o ya estaría en retirada."

"Solamente lo dices" se sonrojó. Le sonreí lobunamente.

"Tienes _toda_ la razón." Ambos nos mostramos la lengua mientras seguíamos caminando hacia el campamento. Era raro ver a tantos conocidos socializando con sus familias. Parecía que en el aire había un sentimiento de unidad y diversión que uno no veía en la escuela… O al menos yo no lo hacía, de todos modos, gracias a la rivalidad de las casas. No podía esperar a ver lo que pasara cuando el Campeonato empezara.

Nunca fui una fan del Quidditch. Me gustaba la idea de volar, no que alguna vez lo haya hecho, y me gustaba la idea del juego en sí –pero nunca alentaba por los equipos. Era difícil cuando mi casa era enemiga con la de mi mellizo, quien pasaba a ser el jugador estrella de su equipo. Cuando iba a los partidos nunca sabía por quién alentar, así que la mayoría de las veces no acudía –por mucho que a los hermanos gemelos y a _mi_ hermano mellizo le molestase. Siempre había algo divertido que hacer en los pasillos durante los juegos, de todas maneras, siempre era divertido ver las cosas que la gente creía que valían la pena perderse un partido de Quidditch sólo para hacerlas.

Pero esto era diferente: estos eran dos equipos que no tenían ningún impacto en mi vida diaria. Especialmente desde que había tenido una visión sobre los resultados. Me había emocionado decirles a Fred y George, sabiendo lo buenos que ambos eran como empresarios. Ellos necesitaban el dinero para poder empezar a trabajar en la mercancía para su futura tienda de bromas y yo estaba más que feliz que ayudarlos a empezar en ese camino.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra tienda, miré a Fred con una ceja levantada escépticamente. La tienda difícilmente era lo suficientemente grande para que él, sus hermanos y yo quepamos en ella, sumando al resto de la familia Weasley, Hermione, Harry y yo misma. Fred se rió a mi expresión y me empujó hacia la tienda, logrando que me tropiece mientras maldecía –pero dejé de hacerlo para decir una de diferente tipo.

"Mierda," murmuré en voz baja.

La tienda era enorme. Tenía diferentes secciones y cuartos, más decorados que la Madriguera con diferentes literas y sofás. ¡Incluso tenía una cocina! Santa Helga, ¡era el paraíso en una comunidad al aire libre con aire acondicionado!

"Amo la magia," Harry susurró, caminando a mi lado. Le di un codazo a modo de broma y nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de que él señalara con la cabeza hacia Ron y yo apunté donde Hermione y Ginny estaban. Cuando él se fue, me di vuelta para despedir al alto gemelo en frente mío.

"Si tenemos que compartir camas, sabes que compartirás conmigo, ¿verdad, Drea?"

"Fred," dije con fingida emoción. "¿Quieres _acurrucarte_ conmigo?"

"¿Sería masculino si dijera que sí?" preguntó con una expresión inocente en su rostro. Me burlé de él fingiendo tomarme un largo tiempo para pensarlo, luego negué con la cabeza.

"No, para nada"

"Entonces no… mujer." Añadió, sacando su pecho y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Rodé mis ojos y fui a elegir una cama, había más que suficientes. Fui al área de las chicas, una litera y una camita estaban decorando el cuarto pintado de un lavanda oscuro, me precipité hacia la litera de abajo en la esquina.

"¡La vi primero!"

"¿Tienes que poseer derecho sobre todo?" preguntó Hermione con un suspiro.

"Honestamente, no puedes tener derecho sobre una cama _y_ una personal." Añadió Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Me gustan las esquinas… Creo que es algo psicológico."

"¿Eh?" Ginny preguntó, confundida por la palabra. Me encogí de hombros.

"Psicológico. Como… de la mente. Creo que es como un patrón mental que me hace sentir a salvo, o algo." Sacudí mi mano para restarle importancia al vergonzante análisis que había realizado pero Hermione ya tenía ambas cejas levantadas, claramente sorprendida por mi observación.

"Wow… Estoy impresionada. Eso es muy… _astuto_ de tu parte, Audrey."

"Bueno, bueno," murmuré, "no luzcas tan sorprendida, ¿podrías?"

Luego de comer, cambiarnos, y que Fred y George de algún modo tuvieran tiempo suficiente para apostar en mi no-legal profecía sobre el resultado del juego, todos empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Estaba un poco molesta de que estuviésemos tan alto y que tendríamos que caminar tanto, pero al mismo tiempo, sería interesante tener la misma vista que un pájaro.

"Será como volar," le dije a Harry con un falso entusiasmo cuando pasamos la altura de los postes de goles y lo escuché suspirar.

"Sólo espero que no estemos tan alto que no los podamos ver." Murmuró.

"Sí," suspiré. "Puede que incluso tenga que tomar prestados tus anteojos…"

"¡Consíguete los tuyos!" me regañó, alejándose apenas de mí. Naturalmente, toqué mis sienes como si tuviera anteojos que me protegieran de su mirada penetrante.

"_Los tenía_, Dudley los rompió hace cinco años, ¿recuerdas?"

"Consigue unos nuevos," sugirió pobremente, rodé mis ojos.

"Dime cuando encontremos tiempo de hacerlo, ¿vale?" pregunté sarcásticamente, él se encogió de hombros como si estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación seriamente.

"Tal vez lo haga."

"Bien." Refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.

"Bien." Refunfuñó en respuesta, copiando mi acción. Realmente no esperaba que me prestase sus anteojos, lo cual él sabía. Necesitaba anteojos, pero no tanto como él. Yo simplemente lo ignoraba y aunque las cosas podían borrosas, nunca me perdí de nada. Hermione se rió.

"A veces olvido quién es mayor, pueden actuar como dos niños a veces." Harry y yo la miramos fríamente.

"Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar," ambos dijimos al unísono, antes de mirarnos y reírnos. Ron, quien odiaba cuando algún par de mellizos hacía eso, se quejó con su padre.

"Caray, Papá, ¿cuánto más falta? ¡Necesitamos separar a estos dos!"

"Bueno, véanlo de esta forma," la voz que respondió no era la de Arthur Weasley, pero el grave y familiar sonido de una _serpiente_. Cuando baje la mirada, vi claramente a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo mirando fríamente a nuestro grupo, vestidos en sus mejores ropas. "Si llueve, serán los primeros en saber"

"Realmente esperaba que no te vería antes de que comience la escuela, Malfoy." Dije mirando con desprecio a la más joven reencarnación del diablo. Lo hubiera llamado por uno de mis crueles sobrenombres –era muy buena con los sobrenombres, una talento más amplió que mi extraña naturaleza con los animales- pero su padre estaba ahí y no quería que de alguna manera él perjudicara al señor Weasley en el trabajo por una inteligente comentario de mi parte.

"Mi Padre y estamos sentados junto al Ministro," sonrió satisfecho el adolescente, alzando una ceja en mi dirección, burlándome. Era un estúpido, por lo que él sabía yo odiaba el Quidditch ya que en rara ocasión asistía a nuestros juegos. No sabía a quién quería impresionar. "Cornelius Fudge nos invitó _personalmente_."

"No presumas, Draco." Lucius empujó su horripilante bastón con cabeza de serpiente hacia el estómago de su hijo y yo entrecerré los ojos ante la acción, idiota o no, ningún padre debería actuar así hacia su hijo. No era correcto. "Son personas sin importancia."

Lucius Malfoy y yo cruzamos miradas y yo le dediqué una mirada helada públicamente, no había que ocultar el hecho de que lo odiaba incluso más que a su hijo y que él y yo estábamos en malos términos gracias a mi bocota y mi ya mencionado talento con los apodos descriptivos. Loquito-Lucius y Malfoy-Maligno aparentemente no estaban dentro de sus términos preferidos.

"Disfruten el juego" dijo mirando alternando la mirada entre la de Harry y la mía. "Mientras puedan."

Ambos empezaron a alejarse, pero mi horrible necesidad de tener la última palabra se apoderó de mí, así que mientras los Weasley continuaban su camino –Hermione y Harry tironeando de mis brazos- me aseguré de gritar sobre mi hombro, "¡Amo lo que le hiciste a tu cabello, Dra-tonto! ¡El estilo Jerry es la _verdadera_ tendencia en los hombres de los '90!"

"¡Audrey!" jadeó Hermione al mismo tiempo que me tironeaba con más fuerza del brazo. Sonreí satisfecha cuando vi que Malfoy se daba vuelta a mirarme asesinamente. Lo suficientemente satisfecha, seguí caminando con el resto. Incluso caminé felizmente escuchando los sermones de Hermione los siguientes cuarenta y dos escalones hasta nuestra ubicación. Un buen insulto siempre alegraba mi duro corazón.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra ubicación, el partido ya estaba comenzando. Fred tiró de mi brazo y señaló hacia donde un grupo vestidos en el mismo verde que las ropas de Slytherin volaba. Saltó entusiasmado, porque sabía que ellos ganarían. "¡Son los Irlandeses!"

"¡Ahí vienen los Búlgaros!" George continuó, tomando mi otro brazo. Harry me miró y se rió, aparentemente debía lucir como una muñeca de trapo entre dos niñas peleando por ella. Se detuvieron cuando uno de los jugadores de rojo y negro del equipo búlgaro comenzó a hacer trucos espectaculares que nunca había visto a un jugador hacer. Era increíble mientras volaba por delante nuestro, arriba y alrededor de todo el resto, lucía severo incluso intentando seducir a sus fans.

"¡Krum!" los Weasleys gritaron entusiasmados. Observé a Hermione sorprendida, ella era la única que era como yo y realmente no le interesaba el juego, pero sí la experiencia… pero esto era casi como el comportamiento de un culto.

No estaba mirando el juego tan atentamente como podría haberlo hecho, no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Había tenido un sueño sobre él hace unos días y aunque era diferente vivirlo en la vida real y sentir la atmosfera, sólo estaba ahí por mis amigos, quienes parecían bastante interesados en lo que estaba sucediendo. Me aseguré de señalar ciertas cosas y aplaudir cuando era necesario, Harry me miró y sonrió con simpatía.

Los Irlandeses estaban en llamas y literalmente conquistando el campo de juego. La mitad del tiempo ni podía ver a Krum quien estaba zumbando alrededor del campo como si estuviera viendo constantemente la snitch, salvajemente buscándola. Casi me sentí mal por buscador del equipo Búlgaro que estaba tratando lo más que podía, pero los irlandeses eran demasiados buenos para que siquiera tuviera una chance.

Horas pasaron y Krum seguía sin cansarse. Los cazadores búlgaros dieron pelea pero demostraban un intenso cansancio y los cazadores Irlandeses lucían como si estuvieran perezosamente ganando el juego. A menos de que los búlgaros anotaran varios tantos _y_ atraparan la snitch, no había manera de que pudieran ganar.

De repente, Harry gritó y señaló adonde Krum y Cómo-se-llame el buscador irlandés estaban persiguiendo furiosamente la snitch. Tomó unos momentos, pero pronto pude verlo una vez que fue mencionado –un parpadeo dorado a centímetros de los dedos de Krum.

Finalmente la atrapó y la multitud se volvió loca, muchos porque el infame Krum lo había logrado ora vez –pero los fans del equipo irlandés estaban festejando porque su equipo había ganado de todas formas, no pude ver el resultado porque estábamos demasiado alto y el público era exuberante y festejaban fuerte.

Para el tiempo que habíamos regresado a la tienda, incluso Hermione y yo bailábamos junto al resto. Fred se estaba preparando para ir a recoger las ganancias de los gemelos, mientras George se quedaba para no crear sospecha mientras celebrábamos. No pasó mucho antes de que Fred volvieran con una pesada bolsa llena de oro, los gemelos fueron rápidos en levantar a la gente y cantar. La personas a nuestro alrededor parecían gritar emocionados también, lo que solamente nos incentivaba.

"¡No hay nadie como Krum!" exclamó Ron dramáticamente. "Es como un pájaro al volar. No es un atleta – es un artista."

"Creo que estás enamorado, Ron." Ginny rió, me uní a ella.

"¡Viktor, te amo! ¡Viktor, te amo!" cantaron los gemelos. Todos alzamos nuestros bazos de cerveza de manteca para unirnos a la melodía familiar. "¡Cuando te alejas mi corazón late sólo por ti!"

"¡Parece que los Irlandeses están orgullosos!" Fred sonrió ante la emoción afuera. Tomé el tiempo en el que él y George estaban distraídos para trepar en una silla y saltar en la espalda de George cuando menos lo esperaba. Casi se cae pero recuperó su equilibrio apoyándose en una silla en frente a la que yo me había trepado.

"Creo que tenemos más orgullo que ellos, ¡vamos a demostrar que se equivocan!"

"¡Sí!" él y Fred alentaron, George me acomodó en su espalda mientras empezaba a bailar por el lugar. Reí tontamente cuando lo hizo, pero nos detuvimos y me dejó caer cuando el señor Weasley entró con una mirada salvaje.

"¡Deténganse!" ese sería el momento en el que fui dejada caer. "¡Deténganse! No son los Irlandeses."

Nos empujó afuera de la tienda, dejando atrás nuestras pertenencias.

"¡Circe!" llamé, e inmediatamente mi Kneazle se refregó en mi pierna. La tomé en brazos, abrazándola mientras observaba el caos a nuestro alrededor. Tiendas en fuego, humo cubría el aire y dificultaba respirar. El cielo iluminado con maldiciones y gritos que casi me ensordecían mientras más nos alejábamos de la tienda.

"¡Vayan todos al traslador, y quédense juntos! Fred, George, Ginny es _su_ responsabilidad." Ordenó. Fred tomó uno de los brazos de Ginny y George tomó el otro antes de que ambos voltearan a verme.

"Mantente cerca, ¿podrías?"

"Entendido." Asentí, caminando con ellos. "¡Harry!" grité cuando vi que no nos estaba siguiendo, él asintió con la cabeza y corrió para alcanzarme al mismo tiempo que nos apresurábamos entre la multitud. La gente estaba histérica y empujando, sin importarles si pisaban a alguien o si pasaban junto a un herido.

Tras nosotros marchaban magos vestidos en negro, atuendos a modo de culto con capas caras y capuchas similares, parecían gritar y disparando maldiciones hacia la multitud, unas inquietantes máscaras de esqueleto escondiendo su identidad de la audiencia. Un hechizo en particular logró que la multitud corriera en dirección opuesta y algún mago no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar cerca de mí según Circe, porque saltó de mis brazos y corrió a atacarlo.

"¡Circe, vuelve aquí!" chillé, sin siquiera pensar lo que podría pasar si fuera tras ella –lo cual hice. Corrí tras mi mascota, oyendo a alguien gritar mi nombre pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba a mi Kneazle… Ella había salvado mi vida en más de una ocasión y estaba segura que si estaba persiguiendo algo, era algo de lo que valía la pena salvarme lo que probablemente significaba que yo podría necesitar salvarla a _ella_.

"¡_Drea_!"

"¡Tengo que encontrar a Circe!" les grité. "¡Circe! ¡Circe, por favor, vuelve!"

Corrí a través de la gente como corriendo sobre césped, siendo impulsada por mi preocupación y solamente podía entrever partes de mi gato blanco con manchas de leopardo. La llamé hasta casi quedarme sin voz y finalmente, cuando la multitud había disminuido y desparecido, fui capaz de alcanzar a mi mascota siseante y agarrarla.

"¡Circe, nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso! ¡Nunca!" la regañé en un susurro. "Mira lo que has hecho… Hemos perdido al resto."

Miré alrededor en la oscuridad y a las cenizas humeantes que quedaban de las tiendas que habían sido una vez un lugar feliz de unidad. Estaba arruinado como el espíritu y la memoria de lo que esta noche había sido, era perturbadora la rapidez en la que la destrucción podía suceder. Retrocedí a una pequeña parte arbolada que aportaba el bosque, estaban esparcidos alrededor del camping y repentinamente parecían ser el lugar más seguro que quedaba. Ahora, todo estaba literalmente quemado sobre el suelo.

"Andando, pequeña escurridiza, tenemos que encontrar ayuda. No tengo idea de cómo regresar a la Madriguera."

"La ayuda siempre viene de los lugares menos esperados, ¿no es así?" Dijo una voz familiar arrastrando las palabras. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, Circe maullando sorprendida antes de fijar los ojos en el que nos hablaba. La alta, flaca figura de Draco Malfoy estaba apoyada contra un árbol a unos tres metros de distancia. Lo observé por largo tiempo, intentando descifrar cómo escaparme de esta situación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Indudablemente, no persiguiendo a un Kneazle. ¿No se supone que deben mantenerte _lejos_ de los magos oscuros, no traerte hacia ellos?" preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bajé la mirada para mirar a Circe, quien aún tenía la mirada fija en el muchacho frente a nosotras.

"¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?" susurré, sin intentar ocultar mi curiosidad. Él apartó la vista por un minuto, mirando al otro lado del bosque donde los arboles disminuían.

"Claro que lo sé," sus ojos se encontraron con los míos severamente. "Son Mortífagos."

"¿Mortífagos?" pregunté, tomando un paso hacia delante. "Es algo así como… bomberos, pero-"

"¿Bomberos?" preguntó escéptico. "No. Son seguidores del Señor Tenebroso."

"¿El Señor Tenebroso?" pregunté más gravemente, escuchando la diferencia del nombre. "Pensé que sólo sus seguidores lo llamaban así."

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cómo _tú_ lo llamas?"

"Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Tommy-Chico, o cuando estoy muy enojada tengo una variedad de palabrotas que inserto en medio de cada sílaba." Hubo un momento en el que lució completamente sorprendido a mi descaro, luego un momento en el que parecía que la sorpresa estaba siendo remplazada por humor. Murió rápidamente, como la mayoría de las cosas en su presencia.

"Te crees tan _valiente_, Potter." Se mofó, acercándose unos pasos, alcé una ceja, abrazando a Circe con fuerza.

"Bueno, mientras no me mate, supongo que no es una mala característica." Me encogí de hombros "¿Por qué estás andando por los bosques, Chico-Dragón?"

"Escondiéndome de los Mortífagos, obviamente." Pasó a mi lado y observó hacia los árboles. "Parece que ya han pasado."

"¿Y qué pasaría si ellos encontraran nuestro pequeño lugar de encuentro?"

"A mí, puede que me maldigan. A ti, puede que te torturen." Hice una mueca. "Por lo cual deberías cerrar tu gran bocota."

"Yo no-"

"Dije, cerrada." Me siseó. Hice un puchero. "No dejes que esa rata se vaya de nuevo."

"Es una _kneazle_." Lo corregí, irritada. "Y estoy sorprendida de que todavía no ha tratado de rasguñarte los ojos: tú _eres_ el villano."

Antes de poder poner atención a su reacción mi cuerpo se congeló… Pude escuchar a Draco dando su contraataque, pero no fui capaz de hacerme prestar atención a él porque sentí como si estuviera siendo empapada en agua helada. Era una sensación familiar –la sensación de una premonición- y me preparé para la sacudida que generaba salir del tiempo lineal y entrar en una enredada red de consecuencias.

El tiempo es una consecuencia. No es lineal, no es una línea, no es un conjunto de líneas –es completamente consecuencial. Todo tiene que ver con las decisiones que haces y cómo cada decisión lo cambia. Si estás yendo a un lugar y decides pasar una luz roja, sería un futuro distinto el que te esperara. Podrías ser chocado por un auto, podrías llegar a tu destino antes –pero sería diferente y yo aprendí rápidamente que el futuro no es diferente a la serie de decisiones que dictaban lo que la vida nos traería.

Mi visión, como siempre, vino en formas de flashes que no tenían mucho sentido y eran demasiado rápidos para verlos todos. Algunos, los que pasarían pronto, eran lúcidos y vividos mientras que los que pasarían dentro de un tiempo parecían carecer de tanto color. Primero vi lo que serían tres segundos de Hermione asomándose sobre mi cabeza, luego un segundo de agua a mi alrededor donde yo gritaba sin emitir sonido alguno, vi a mi hermano llorar, vi a Harry en una escoba, me vi cerca de Malfoy mientras él sonreía satisfecho, vi a un hombre avanzar hacia mi hermano bajo una fuerte luz verde…

"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Potter?"

Salí de mi premonición, mirándolo sorprendida mientras intentaba comprender y recordar todo lo que recién había visto. Parpadeé un par de veces. "¿Malfoy?"

"Sí, ¿ahora estamos intercambiando nombres? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Yo… tuve una premonición…." Susurré, mirando a mí alrededor. La última escena que había visto, la del hombre acercándose a Harry bajo una luz verde… esa pasaría pronto. Demasiado pronto, y si podía recordar correctamente, el hombre no era un hombre contento.

"¿Una premonición? No la tuviste. No hablaste para nada." Gruñó acercándose a mí.

"No, ¿acaso has ignorado _todas_ las clases de Adivinación? Eso es una _profecía_. Son diferentes –una profecía es indefinida. A largo plazo. Sobre algo muy, muy específico. Una premonición es una serie de cosas que han pasado por algo que _alguien_ ha hecho para alternar el curso del futuro a mi alrededor. Nunca he dado una profecía, yo tengo premoniciones." Lo corregí mientras me daba cuenta de que ya no estaba sosteniendo a Circe. Miré a mi alrededor por un momento antes de verla frotándose en la pierna de Malfoy –a quien parecía no molestarle. Pero a mí sí, así que la llamé para que volviera a mí.

"Así que tienes premoniciones, ¿eh? Como si no fueras ya lo suficientemente fenómeno. Bueno, al menos puedas hacer algo de magia, tu falta de habilidad es vergonzosa para la Casa."

"Vete al diablo," gruñí. "Necesito encontrar a Harry –algo va a pasar y no quiero que se meta en problemas porque no estoy ahí para salvar su trasero."

"Tú ve a buscar al chico maravilla, yo me quedaré aquí y esperare a que todo explote."

Rodé los ojos. "Típico. Eres un cobarde, Malfoy –a veces hasta me sorprende."

"No soy cobarde," siseó, sus mejillas volviéndose rosas.

"Oh, eres un cobarde," aseguré. "Puedes venir conmigo si quieras. Incluso puede que ganes puntos a tu favor."

"¿Puntos…?" no había terminado su pregunta cuando sacudió la cabeza. "No, creo que dejaré al chico maravilla salvar _tu_ trasero. Después de todo, él es que se salva y sobrevive cualquier cosa, pero si te hace mejor ser incluida en su gloria-"

"Sólo porque no tengo una cicatriz en forma de rayo-"

"Y no eres famosa-" se burló.

"Y no soy la mejor de la clase-"

"Y eres una_ Slytherin_ por sobre todas las cosas-"

"Y me veo obligada a pasar tanto tiempo _contigo_," continué con mueca de desprecio, "no significa que él salva mi trasero. No queremos las mismas cosas en la vida y si te hace sentir mejor, puedes pretender estar emparentado con mi hermano en mi lugar –compartir su fama, realmente no me importa- pero sabe que incluso así yo seguiría siendo mejor que _tú_."

Empecé a alejarme cuando lo escuché gemir. "¿Podrías volver aquí?"

"Un bosque es difícilmente un lugar romántico, Pito-de-Dragón"

"¿Lugar romántico? En tus sueños, Potty. No puedes simplemente ir donde sea que quieras cuando hay Mortífagos afuera, te maldecirán hasta el olvido." Argumentó al mismo tiempo caminaba a mi lado. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, girando su cabeza constantemente para ver en cada dirección a nuestro alrededor –puse los ojos en blanco, observando mientras sus fríos ojos grises trataban de emitir su propia advertencia.

"Si realmente vas a caminar con el rabo entre las patas, vuelve y escóndete. No quiero que me retrases." Siseé, caminando un poco más rápido. Realmente no tenía idea a dónde estaba yendo, pero sabía que si caminaba pronto podría encontrar a Harry, o encontrar la luz verde que estaba en mi visión. El hombre, con un rostro ensombrecido lucía bastante enojado – no estaba exagerando ¿o sí?

"¿Tuviste alguna premonición de mi muerte, por casualidad?" preguntó observándome, me tomó un momento decidir si lo decía en serio. Me sentía a la vez mal por él y divertida cuando decidí que él, el pequeño pobre niño rico, estaba aterrado. Sus ojos de alguna manera lucían más pálidos, seguidos por un color de piel más ceniciento. Para levantar el ánimo, pretendí pensar sobre eso unos momentos.

"No, pero sí fantaseo sobre matarte todos los días."

"Puedo vivir con eso." Murmuró, apenas rodando los ojos. Podría jurar que un poco de color se apoderó de sus mejillas. Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada fría, probablemente para ocultar lo nervioso que estaba en realidad. "Perra."

"Idiota."

"Zorra."

"Estúpido."

"Sangre su-"

"¡_Harry_!" grité cuando vi una luz verde atravesar el cielo sobre el hombro de Malfoy. Ensanchó sus ojos por un momento.

"¿Qué?" dijo entre dientes, pensativamente, como si fuera un insulto en nuestro pequeño juego.

"No, me refiero -¡Debo irme! ¡Circe!" Jadeé, corriendo hacia lo que ahora estaba retorciéndose hacia el cielo. Era una nube cadavérica, verde brillante y luminosa. Se estaba transformando en un disturbado cráneo con la mandíbula rota que tenía una serpiente saliendo de entre sus dientes, la serpiente se retorcía en el cielo como si mirara a cada persona bajo ella.

"¡Potter, no vayas ahí, idiota! ¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa!"

Pero seguí corriendo y Malfoy no me siguió. Pude ver a Circe correr delante de mí, y luego retroceder para asegurarse de no perderme. Yo sabía que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta por lo rápido que corría –Circe siempre había poseído un conocimiento sobrenatural sobre estas cosas.

Para el tiempo que me acerqué al horrible cráneo vi al señor Weasley corriendo desde la posición opuesta a mí, hacia un grupo de magos. Los magos estaban rodeando a Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes lucían como si hubieran tenido un mal momento desde que me fui. Rápidamente me abrí paso entre dos personas –que lucían aterrorizadas- y envolví mis brazos alrededor de Harry.

"Harry," jadeé. "¡Estaba tan asustada!"

"¡Nunca desaparezcas de esa forma otra vez! Circe siempre te encontrará a _ti_." me siseó, pero yo sólo le sonreí mientras volvía a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Yo la encontré a ella," rectifiqué al soltarlo. "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"¿Quién de ustedes conjuró esto?" un hombre apuntó con su varita a Harry y luego a mí. Retrocedí un paso observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Perdón?"

"¡No mientan! Los hemos descubierto en la escena del crimen." El hombre con el sombrero bombín y la varita apuntada a nuestras gargantas demandó otra vez. Alcé mis cejas, ya ofendida por su modo de cuestionar.

"En realidad-" empecé a discutir, pero el señor Weasley me lanzó una mirada que me calló de inmediato.

"¿Crimen?" preguntó Harry.

"Barty, son sólo niños." Suspiró el señor Weasley. Miré a Harry, ahora completamente interesada en 'Barty' y lo que sea estuviera pasando dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué crimen?" Harry y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Él nos observó rápidamente, levantando el cabello de Harry para ver su cicatriz. Luego me miró rápidamente para ver si podía ver mi cicatriz, pero mi camiseta cubría gran parte de ella.

"Esa es su marca," Hermione susurró con cierto énfasis. Alcé mis cejas.

"¿Voldemort?" pregunté, todos alrededor se estremecieron.

"Esas personas con las máscaras, ¿eran ellos verdad? ¿Sus seguidores?" Harry escupió. Yo asentí con la cabeza, recordando lo que Dratonto me había dicho y me estremecí. Repentinamente, ahora que no estaba jugando duro y grosero con el imbécil, esto realmente era una escena aterradora.

"Mortífagos," le susurré. Me observó momentáneamente antes de asentir apenas dejándome saber que había entendido la información. Yo lo imité para hacerle saber 'sí, hablaremos de esto después."

"Había un hombre antes, allí." Él señaló a un sitio en frente de él y todas las cabezas voltearon a mirar el pedazo de suelo que él había señalado.

"¡Por aquí!" 'Barty' gritó, captando la atención del resto de los hombres para que lo siguiesen. El señor Weasley se acercó a Harry mientras ellos se iban.

"Harry, ¿quién?"

"No lo sé. No le vi el rostro." Miré a Harry por un momento, lista para vociferar el hecho de que yo había visto alguna de las características de la cara del hombre –cabello oscuro, ojos hundidos, piel grasosa con pómulos altos- pero me mordí la lengua. Había algo en mi estómago que me decía que no lo dijera, que esta información era importante y que no debería ser compartida con cualquiera, incluso el señor Weasley. Tal vez Harry estaba pensando lo mismo… de cualquier modo, iba a mantener la boca cerrada.

Al menos hasta que descubriera qué significaba ese sentimiento.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Han visto un poco de la personalidad de Audrey y se han adentrado un poco en su cabeza. Si bien parece la típica historia de 'Harry Potter tiene una hermana melliza', como lectora de la historia les recomiendo que le den una oportunidad, ¡aunque por supuesto no deben hacerlo si no quieren! ¡Son libres de elegir! Jajaja. **

**Agradecería mucho que dejaran un review para saber qué les pareció la historia y qué piensan de ella. (Oh, tal vez sea un buen momento para decirles que haré que todos sus mensajes / reviews / opiniones lleguen a la autora original, ya que ella es la que merece el mérito por la historia, ¿no creen? Así que si quieren decirle algo a ella, ¡adelante! ¡Yo me aseguraré que reciba el mensaje!)**

**Desde ya, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana, aquí es un día hermoso así que sólo puedo esperar que donde sea que estén también.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Adiós!**

**Nos vemos pronto :)**

**-_Analeigh_.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Primero que nada muchísimas gracias de parte mía y de la autora, por sus reviews, favoritos y el follow, realmente me alegraron la semana y estoy segura que también a** _Egypt_.** Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que la disfruten y sea de su agrado. Pronto comenzará la verdadera acción para esta muchacha de ojos verdes, ¡estén atentos!.**

**Les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece, que es una simple traducción. Y que absolutamente nada me pertenece, que todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a JK Rowling y lo que no, es simplemente una asombrosa creación de la maravillosa **_sphinxs-legend_**.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos en las notas finales :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Entonces, mis informantes Slytherin," anuncié en voz alta cuando entré al compartimiento donde mis mejores amigos se sentaban, torpemente hablando el uno al otro. "¿Qué significa la Marca Tenebrosa?"

Casi me sentía culpable por hacer que mis dos amigos se sentaran en el mismo compartimiento, Slytherins o no, no todos nosotros nos llevábamos bien solamente dependiendo del estado de sangre y el dinero. Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass eran completamente opuestos. Theodore estando al borde de ser demasiado tímido y libre de prejuicios como para sentirse cómodo cerca de Daphne, quien seguía las creencias de los sangres pura y se mantenía a la corriente con los mejores Slytherins. Yo era conocida por sacar lo mejor y lo peor del dúo –particularmente con mis descaradas conversaciones. Todos sabían que odiaba seguir la corriente del resto de los Slytherins, como Theo, pero también sabían que odiaba rendirme hacia cualquier insulto que la gente me lanzaba, como Daphne.

Éramos un trío volcánico.

"Y pensar," suspiró Daphne al poner los ojos en blanco. "Que justamente estaba diciendo como quería un año tranquilo que no incluyera a tu hermano metiéndose en problemas."

"No dijiste nada sobre ella metiéndose en problemas," señaló Theodore. Me crucé de brazos mientras caminaba para sentarme en la esquina del compartimiento junto a Daphne observándolos fijamente, sin permitir que Circe me distrajera al subirse a mí, descansando su cabeza en mis rodillas.

"Sólo contesten la pregunta." Gruñí, rodando los ojos dramáticamente. Observé a Daphne y Theodore mirarse el uno al otro nerviosamente, como si estuvieran cotilleando sobre algo que no debía ser hablado. Incluso se inclinaron hacia delante como si necesitaran ser silenciosos.

"Bueno, que la Marca Tenebrosa sea conjurada, como en el Mundial, bueno… normalmente significa que alguien ha muerto." Theodore susurró. "Es como ellos se lo hacen saber a la gente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué fue conjurada en el Mundial? Nadie resultó muerto." Pensé con recelo, toda la diversión y bromas habían sido dejadas de lado y los tres nos encontrábamos serios.

"No lo sé," él se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el asiento y frotando sus manos en sus rodillas.

"¿Tal vez era para revivir los viejos tiempos? ¿Encender la llama?" Ofreció Daphne.

Me senté y pensé en todos los pequeños destellos que había visto ¿Había habido algún peligro? Recuerdo el más vívido, el hombre avanzando hacia Harry. No le había mencionado a él que había tenido una visión, y _ciertamente_ no le había mencionado que tenía una vaga descripción del hombre que de alguna manera había lucido tan amenazante sin siquiera decir una palabra. Recuerdo que Harry estaba en una escoba y recuerdo a Malfoy sonriéndome satisfactoriamente… pero no podía pensar en nada más que haya visto. Era lo peor sobre mis premoniciones, raramente las recordaba como fueron en primer lugar.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento."

"¡No digas eso!" jadeó Daphne, acercándose y tocando mi brazo. Me alejé de ella instantáneamente. A estas alturas ya debería de saber que odio que me toquen. "Cada vez que dices eso algo sale terriblemente mal."

"No es así," dije con un bufido. "No seas tan dramática."

"Lo es un poco, Drea." Theo dijo con una mueca. "No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero todavía no hemos tenido un año tranquilo y tú _siempre_ dices que tienes un mal presentimiento."

"Tal vez simplemente siempre tengo malos presentimientos," dije encogiéndome de hombros, moviéndome al borde de mi asiento para poder apoyar mis pies en el asiento a su lado. Theodore puso los ojos en blanco pero no me hizo moverlos.

"Tal vez estás transformándote en Trelawney" murmuró Daphne. Abrí mis ojos y tomé un pedazo de pergamino de mi bolsillo y se lo lancé.

"¡Eso es incluso un _peor _sentimiento!" Ella se rió y lo lanzó de vuelta hacia mí; el pobre Theodore solamente se sentó y esperó a que termine… Hasta que lo obligué, por supuesto, creando una batalla de pergaminos voladores e impresionantes aerodinámicas. Para el momento en el que la señora del carrito de comida había llegado, se encontró con un compartimiento destrozado con tres jóvenes en túnicas de Slytherin, incapaces de respirar entre sus risas.

* * *

"¿Para qué creen que son el carruaje y el barco?" nos preguntó Daphne al mismo tiempo que los de primer año estaban siendo seleccionados. No era como si no nos permitieran hablar entre nosotros. Nos ganábamos unas miradas acusadoras, pero la ceremonia era tan larga y aburrida que las personas parecían entrar en un estado de meditación al observarla. Ahora que había terminado, con ocho nuevos estudiantes en nuestra mesa, éramos libres de seguir con nuestras preguntas.

Gran parte de las conversaciones eran sobre el gran carruaje que había llegado – halado por caballos voladores, nada menos – como también el barco pirata que había literalmente aparecido en medio del Lago Negro. No habíamos podido observar qué criaturas había en ellos, solamente pudimos ver que el barco y el carruaje fueron llevados hasta la entrada trasera del colegio y que Hagrid era quien los acompañaba, ya que se suponía que fuera él quien los recibiera.

"¿Vieron los Pegasoses que halaban el carruaje? ¡Eran asombrosos!" Jackie Gorns suspiró con un tono ensoñador. Rodé mis ojos en su dirección.

"Primero que nada no es Pegasoses, es sólo Pegaso. Y segundo, no eran Pegaso. Eran Abraxans, una muy específica variedad de caballos alados. Los Pegaso son una mezcla entre caballos alados y unicornios." Luego de una mirada fría por parte de Jackie y otra de Daphne, quien estaba intentando recordarme que sea amable, agregué con una sonrisa un dulce: "Creo que faltaste a esa clase."

"Algunos de nosotros no recordamos cada una de las palabras de ese gigante," murmuró Jackie. Realmente no odiaba a esa chica, incluso aunque fuera demasiado excitable y chismosa, pero yo estaba realmente orgullosa de mi relación con los animales. Además, ese había sido un error infantil… Bien, tal vez no lo era _realmente_, pero no podía dejarlo pasar y no corregirla.

"Es mi mejor clase," contesté encogiéndome de hombros. "Soy la única capaz de vencer a Granger en ella. Cuando ustedes puedan hacer eso en alguna clase, háganmelo saber y estaré feliz de compartir mi puesto con ustedes."

Algunos Slytherins forzaron risas solamente para aligerar la tensión y rápidamente cambiaron el tema de conversación, probablemente porque nadie podría negarlo. Comencé a llenar mi plato con comida cuando escuché una voz desagradable haciendo un obvio y estúpido comentario.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a la canción de ese sombrero?" preguntó Milicent Bullstrode al aparecer la comida sobre la mesa. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Daphne, quien se encontraba frente a mí. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, siendo esa una de sus mejores observaciones, ya que para empezar nunca había sido sutil o inteligente. "Nunca antes la había cambiado."

"Aun así dijo lo mismo, ¿o no?" pregunté lentamente, jugando con mi comida. Millicent me dedicó una mirada fría desde el otro lado de la mesa y sentí a mi lado a Theodore darme un puntapié. Me echó una mirada significativa con el rabillo de su ojo e intenté decirle con mi mirada que nuestro acuerdo de que yo _intentase_ ser más amable este año no debería incluir ser amable con idiotas. Los idiotas no son personas.

Como para probar mi punto, Crabbe derramó jugo de calabaza en los pantalones de Goyle.

"¡Crabbe!" gritó Goyle, tomando su servilleta y secando su pierna.

"¡No fue mi intención!" gritó Crabbe, pero yo estaba demasiada ocupada como para reírme ya que observaba con asombro como Goyle llevaba la servilleta hasta su boca y la lamía –probablemente sólo para humedecerla, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

"Goyle, ¿de verdad tienes tanta hambre?" pregunté en voz alta, llevando la atención al gran torpe muchacho. "¡Hay todo un salón lleno de comida!"

"¿Qué?" parpadeó, observando la mesa. Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida de que lo había confundido con ese insulto, era difícil sorprenderse de estos imbéciles.

"¡Ay!" Alejé mi mirada de los dos gorilas ocupados tratando de arreglar el desastre que Crabbe había creado. Miré para ver a quien había gritado de dolor y me encontré con Daphne en frente mío con un tenedor colgando de su cabello rubio oscuro, sus ojos marrones abiertos con dolor. "¿Qué rayos sucedió?"

La observé con el ceño fruncido. "¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Mi cabello –alguien colocó un tenedor en mi cabello y lo haló!" se quejó, golpeando con sus manos a un lado de su plato. Escuché a alguien reír a mi lado y me giré sin encontrar a nadie. Qué raro. Estaba segura de que había oído a alguien reírse, ¿pero cómo podía no haber nadie ahí?

"Oh, pero qué bonita falda." Escuché a la misma voz susurrar al mismo tiempo que Daphne les daba una muy explícita amenaza a quien sea haya encantado el tenedor para jugarle una broma y la vi soportar su peso sobre sus manos. Alcé mi mano.

"¡Daphne, no te pongas de pie!" grité, haciendo que se detenga para observarme con ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué no?" no dije nada, de hecho ni siquiera me moví mientras me concentraba en la risa que nos rodeaba. Ah, ahora entiendo. "Audrey, ¿por qué no?"

"¡Peeves! ¡Deja de acosar a mi amiga!" grité, no muy segura realmente de dónde se encontraba ya que solamente sabía que estaba flotando a nuestro alrededor –pobre Crabbe, probablemente no había hecho nada realmente. Había recibido un golpe por parte de Goyle y había sido humillado por nada, no que ese patán no lo mereciera. Esos matones merecían algo mucho peor que algunas risas en su contra, déjenme decirles. Escuché otra ronda de risitas.

"¡Oh, miren! ¡Potty me ha descubierto!" rió Peeves y dio vueltas en el aire encima nuestro, acostándose en su espalda mientras sostenía su estómago. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Potty? ¿Atacarme con un hipogrifo como a ese tío rubio?"

"¿Qué un hipogrifo qué?" preguntó Malfoy, tensándose como si el recuerdo del pequeño 'ataque' el año pasado hubiera sido lo suficientemente traumático como para traumatizarlo. Rodé los ojos.

"Un hipogrifo nada, aliento de Dragón. ¡Y no tienes pruebas de que fui yo quien lo hizo, Peeves!" le grité al fantasma, quien solamente rió un poco más antes de descender, casi a mi nivel.

"No puedes arruinar _toda _mi diversión, Potter - ¡Robaré la falta de tu pequeña amiga cuando se vaya a dormir!"

"Y yo llamaré al Barón Sanguinario más rápido de lo que moriste." Dije rápidamente.

Peeves dejó de reír mientras sus ojos poco más se salían de sus orbitas. Se inclinó hacia mí. "No lo harías."

"Incluso haría que Fred y George lo llamen." Dije con una sonrisa satisfecha, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Él parecía considerar sus opciones por un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño dramáticamente y flotar hasta quedarse parado derecho y orgulloso – entonces me echó una frambuesa.

"_¡La estúpida Potty mi diversión arruina, todo porque no tiene su mami querida! ¡Llamará al Barón que no me agrada –que espere a ver lo que hago con su vara!_" siguió su canción con un cacareo antes de repetirla otra vez.

"¡Mantente alejado de mi varita, Peeves!" grité en su dirección, aunque él ya estaba flotando alrededor del salón cantando su cancioncita para lo que los de años superiores la escucharan. Me volteé a mirar a Daphne quien ya había quitado el tenedor de su cabello y estaba arreglándose.

"Gracias, Audrey." Murmuró "Esa canción fue muy grosera."

"En realidad fue una de sus mejores rimas," admití encogiéndome de hombros, sin demostrar que la rima sobre mi mamá era un poco más que hiriente.

Empecé a comer mi comida y no pude evitar gemir de placer. Los Weasleys siempre tenían comidas grandiosas, pero nada parecía compararse con la comida que aparecía mágicamente frente a mí en el Gran Salón. Tal vez era que no me gustaba ver un pollo antes de comerlo. Tal vez era que estaba demasiado cansada por el duro trabajo que hacíamos por la casa que nunca podía saborear la comida y apreciarla como debería, pero la comida de Hogwarts era la mejor comida. Con algo de esperanza, volvería a tener un peso saludable en un mes o dos –siempre llevaba más tiempo ganarlo que perderlo gracias a los Dursleys.

"Entonces, Potter," miré a la voz que me había llamado y vi a Blaise Zabini sonriéndome unos asientos más allá. Observó la velocidad con la que estaba comiendo mi gran porción de carne con disgusto. "¿En qué clase de problemas te vas a meter este año? ¿Atragantarte con esa bestia asada?"

"Preferiría algo que nos hiciera ganar algunos malditos puntos," gruñí, cruzando mi pierna de la manera en que la mujer de sangre pura me había dicho que era cortés, incluso cuando no pude evitar poner cara de burla cuando pensé en cómo Gryffindor ganó los últimos tres años gracias a Harry y sus actos heroicos. Algunos Slytherins acordaron conmigo en voz baja, pero Zabini rió.

"Contigo aquí, tenemos asegurado que _nunca_ ganaremos la Copa de las Casas." Me informó, rodando sus ojos. Vi a Pansy Parkinson, mi enemiga mortal, al lado de Malfoy mientras me miraba ferozmente. Todos sabíamos que su opinión era que si yo muriera, Slytherin probablemente recibiría todos los puntos que eran posibles dar.

"¡Tal vez si sigo a Harry en sus problemas, podría ganar algunos puntos por sobrevivir!" aplaudí sarcásticamente, a lo cual Zabini volvió a rodar los ojos. Lo hizo porque todos sabían la única razón por la cual Harry ganaba puntos: por no morir cuando se suponía que iba a hacerlo. Y por alguna razón todos esos eventos pasaban justo al final del año cuando la Copa de las Casas estaba a punto de ser dada. Si él no estuviera, Gryffindor no tendría ni chance contra nuestra naturaleza chupamedia.

"Esa es una idea terrible," dijo Parkinson. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba sentada, colgada del brazo de Malfoy como usualmente lo hacía. Ella siempre estaba raramente pegada al idiota y él siempre parecía desinteresado, pero ella nunca se rindió con él. Tenía que darle algo de crédito por eso, la determinación podía sacarla de la cadena de comidas rápidas a la que estaba destinada, pero yo la odiaba demasiado como para admirar eso. "No hubiera sido porque sobreviviste, al fin y al cabo obtendríamos más puntos si simplemente te murieras – estoy segura de nos los darían como agradecimiento por deshacernos de ti"

"Usaría la expresión 'cuando los cerdos vuelen', pero he visto tu gordo trasero sentado en una escoba."

"_Audrey_…" se quejó Daphne, molesta de que estaba rompiendo la promesa de tratar de ser amable con la sangre pura que rápidamente sostendría sus futuros en sus manos. Honestamente, no sé por qué quería adularlos tantos, ella podía hacer magia –parecía que eso la hacía más sangre pura que el resto, incluso si no tenía el mismo dinero. ¿Por qué intentar colarse en una sociedad que está debajo de tu posición social?

Pansy se puso roja y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, a pesar de las advertencias de Daphne de que debía ser más educada con mis 'superiores'. Era como imposible o como un vomito verbal. Una vez que la primera palabra salía, no se podía parar lo que seguía.

"Así que claramente no hay nada que pueda hacerse para salvar el mundo. Algún día moriré, Pansy-"

"¡No lo suficientemente pronto, maldita!" siseó. No detuve mi monologo.

"-Pero puedo asegurarte que será antes que ese idiota de Malfoy a tu lado diga que te quiere." Chasqueé la lengua en falsa pena y la mesa se quedó en silencio. Era una de esas cosas que todos sabían pero nadie se animaba a decirlo en voz alta… Bueno, yo nunca fui una de escuchar ese tipo de cosas, de todas maneras. Daphne gimoteó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para poder esconderse detrás de su cortina de rulos y pude ver a Theodore quien me miraba molesto. Estaba atrayendo demasiada atención hacia nosotros para su gusto.

"Yo creo que es una manera brillante de empezar el año," le anuncié con una sonrisa.

"Audrey, estás siendo innecesariamente vulgar." Refunfuñó suavemente, esperando que nadie fuera capaz de escuchar lo que dijo. Él nunca disfrutaba hablar en público. De hecho, el año pasado en Adivinación había reprobado tres trabajos distintos porque se rehusó a pararse frente a la clase y explicar lo que había visto. Pobre chico.

"Bien, lo lamento, Theodore. No fue mi intención fallar en el intento tan pronto"

"¿Tal vez deberías disculparte con ella?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Pedirle disculpas a _ella_?" repetí, señalando con el dedo a Parkinson –quien estaba tan roja que estaba segura que iba a explotar en alguna especie de caramelos rojos de los que seguro se había atragantado más temprano. "Pero ella es tan-"

"¡Voy a matarte, Potter!" siseó ella en mi dirección. Rodé los ojos, sin siquiera molestarme en voltear a verla.

"Oh, ponte en la fila. Eres la número ochocientos en la lista."

"No, _yo_ voy a ser la que te mate, ¡así sea lo último que haga!" chilló Pansy, finalmente soltándose de la luz de neón que era Malfoy. Aguanté otra risa y miré a Theodore con una mirada apologética.

"Será mejor que te quedes en la escuela, Parkinson" dije con un tono desaprobatorio. "Sólo recuerda que seres mágicos _mucho_ más talentosos que tú han intentado y fallado."

"Maldita p-" pero antes de que Parkinson pudiera terminar sus palabras que obviamente estaban llenas de amor y preocupación, fui distraída por el Profesor Dumbledore parándose en el podio y levantando ambas manos para llamar la atención de todos.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarme cómo un hombre podía controlar una multitud tan grande. Él nunca gritaba, nunca se enojaba, raramente lo veías con otra emoción que no fuera diversión. Pero Dumbledore tenía tal autoridad con la cual ni el Profesor Snape podía competir y era uno de esos poderes que la gente no ganaba con la experiencia –era algo con lo que se nacía. Dumbledore no era simplemente un mago poderoso, era una presencia poderosa. Lo suficientemente poderosa como para calmar toda una escuela en meros segundos, al menos.

"¡Bien! Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, me gustaría hacer un anuncio." Ya era hora. Todos queríamos saber quién estaba en el barco y el carruaje. "Este año, Hogwarts no sólo será _su_ hogar, también será el hogar de unos invitados muy especiales. Verán, Hogwarts ha sido seleccionado para un evento _legendario_."

Agudicé el oído y miré a mi alrededor para ver como todos parecían reaccionar del mismo modo que yo lo había hecho.

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos." Todos comenzaron a parlotear, los Slytherins parecían saber lo que eso quería decir –ellos pertenecían a familias más antiguas así que no me sorprendería si verdaderamente fuese algo 'legendario', pero a Dumbledore no parecía molestarle la interrupción. En cambio, esperó a que dejásemos de hablar para poder continuar. "Bien, para aquellos que no lo saben, el Torneo de los Tres Magos reúne tres colegios para competir en una serie de pruebas mágicas. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elige un campeón para competir."

"Yo voy a intentarlo" dijo Malfoy inmediatamente con una valentía que por experiencia sabía que no poseía.

"Oh Merlín, por favor hazlo" bufé en su dirección, sólo para obtener una mirada helada en respuesta.

"Ahora déjenme aclararles, de ser elegidos, estarán solos. Y créanme cuando digo que esta competencia no son para aquellos de corazones débiles-"

"Quedas descartado, paliducho." Le susurré. Él me dedico una mueca de burla.

"-Por favor, denle la bienvenida a las bellas damas de la Academia de Magia, Beauxbatons y a su directora, Madame Maxime."

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de repente y del otro lado se encontraba una multitud de mujeres tan hermosas que verlas todas juntas en un solo grupo casi hacía que mis ojos doliesen. El grupo avanzó, algunas bailando más elegantemente de lo que Goyle podía masticar, otras hacían acrobacias mejor de lo que Harry podía volar. No se podía negar de ninguna manera que era algo deprimente.

Claramente, no conseguiría novio este año tampoco.

Al finalizar las acrobacias, las muchachas soltaron mariposas en el aire y todas las chicas rieron, intentando atrapar las que volaban cerca de las mesas. Sin sorprenderme, casi media docena de ellas decidieron volar hasta mí. Sonreí, sin prestarle atención a la gran mujer que caminaba por el pasillo mientras acomodaba a las mariposas en mi brazo.

"Hola, bonitas. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ustedes son espectaculares! ¿Por qué no están volando afuera? Deben de migrar pronto…"

"Deja de hablarle a los animales, ellos no pueden escucharte." Siseó Daphne, claramente avergonzada por mis acciones. Mis ojos se desviaron hasta Theodore quien hizo una pequeña mueca rápidamente para hacerme saber que no había problema. Daphne, como siempre, estaba simplemente enfocándose en ella misma.

"Y ahora, ¡recibamos a los orgullosos alumnos de Durmstrang!"

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y esta vez un ejército de los hombres más atractivos que alguna vez había visto comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Mentí. _Definitivamente_ iba a conseguirme un novio este año. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que me gustaba cada uno de los chicos, no –cada uno de los_ hombres_ que atravesaron esas puertas.

En lugar de un bello acto acrobático, ellos realizaron una ostentosa demostración de su masculinidad. Posaron sus bastones en el suelo e incluso bailaron una especie de breakdance, que sorprendentemente no lucía tan brusco. En el momento que terminaron –finalizando con un fénix de fuego – dos hombres más atravesaron las puertas. Uno de ellos lucía vagamente familiar.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Ese es Viktor Krum!" jadeó Millicent.

"Ya sé a quién conquistaré este año," dijo Daphne babeando por él, como asumí que lo seguiría haciendo por el resto del año. Todas parecían hacerlo. Pero yo lo sacaría de mi lista, ya tengo a un jugador de Quidditch en mi familia.

"Entraré a ese torneo." Anunció Malfoy, sólo para hacer que los demás Slytherins lo elogiaran, pero me alegré de ver que la mayoría de las chicas aún seguían admirando al nuevo famoso en la escuela.

Para dejarlo en claro, debería decirles que había dos personas que quedaban completamente fuera de mi lista de gente con la cual trataría de ser cortés: la primera era Pansy Parkinson, simplemente porque esa chica era una cabeza hueca. Pero había una persona en esa lista que por siempre estaría en esa lista y esa persona era Draco Malfoy. Malfoy y yo nos odiamos a través de los años gracias a ambos, su odio por mi hermano y el enamoramiento que había sentido por mí en nuestro segundo año. Era obvio cómo eso había terminado –con una patada en sus testículos- pero ahora había llegado al punto en que tan solo unos minutos con él podrían causar la muerte de alguien.

Por supuesto que nuestro odio mutuo era en verdad lo mejor para la sociedad.

"¿Estás seguro de que podrás concursar con ese tumor creciendo en tu brazo?"

"Tú no podrás participar, Potter. Tu hermano te robará esa oportunidad también." Entrecerré los ojos pero inmediatamente encontré un error en su argumento.

"Entonces, ¿cómo entrarás _tú_? ¿Un cuarto concursante de la escuela mágica de la idiotez?"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Potter" siseó Malfoy, inclinándose hacia mí como para intimidarme. Solté una risa que ni siquiera intenté combatir. Al menos estaba intentando algo diferente en lugar de babear por mí –me alegraba que no se repetirían actos con aspecto de acoso sexual.

"Lo siento, Malfoy ¿Acaso estoy escupiendo veneno? Espero que no te destiña ese lindo cabello que tienes." Pero en lugar de lucir enojado, parecía repentinamente muy, muy satisfecho con él mismo. Entrecerré mis ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Sabía que te gustaba mi cabello."

Me quedé boquiabierta, incapaz de formar una oración coherente. "Tú- Yo- ¡Salazar! ¡Eres insufrible!"

"Pero con lindo cabello," remarcó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta e hizo de cuenta que no me veía retorcerme en mi asiento. Justo como en el Mundial de Quidditch, no podía permitir que el tonto tuviese la última palabra.

"Será mejor que te cuides," siseé desde el otro lado de la mesa. "puede que tu cabello no sea lindo por mucho tiempo si no lo haces."

Estaba feliz de poder empezar a comer mi postre luego de nuestra pequeña pelea, que en mi cabeza, había perdido. Y por un comentario tan tonto, además. No estaba acostumbrada a perder, sobre todo contra Malfoy. Y perder tan mal. Era una bomba para mi ego y mi talento.

Claro que esto era algo que tenía que enmendar.

"Su atención, por favor." El profesor Dumbledore no elevó su tono de voz, otra vez, para llamar nuestra atención y repentinamente las tres escuelas posaron sus ojos en él. "Me gustaría decir unas palabras: La Gloria Eterna –eso es lo que le espera al estudiante que gane el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero para hacerlo, deberán completar tres tareas extremadamente peligrosas. Por esta razón, el Ministerio ha creído necesario agregar una nueva regla. Para explicar esto, hemos traído al director del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional: el señor Bartimus Crouch-"

Pero antes de que Crouch pudiera llegar al podio, el cielo del Gran Salón se iluminó como fuegos artificiales. Hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de gritarle a Peeves que esa broma no era apropiada, pero me di cuenta que en lugar de fuegos artificiales eran rayos cayendo del cielo encantado que casi tocaban las velas flotantes. No podía imaginar lo que los chicos altos como Fred y George deberían pensar de eso. Aunque me avergonzaba admitirlo, salté unos centímetros en mi asiento al escuchar un gran trueno lo que terminó en que empuñara mi tenedor como un arma de defensa.

Pero cuando los rayos cayeron por tercera vez, una varita en la esquina del salón se alzó y disparó hacia el techo. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la cual el clima se calmó para poder volver a imitar el crepúsculo del exterior. Pedacitos rojos aparecieron por cada abertura en el cielo gris y cuando miré afuera y vi que el clima se había mantenido calmado a través de todo el pánico en el techo… Nada como eso había sucedido en Hogwarts. Nunca.

El hombre que había salvado a todos los chicos altos, había salido de las sombras y me sorprendí por su apariencia. Era un hombre alto, redondo que caminaba cojeando. Estaba vestido con un atuendo casual de mago que combinaba con la torpeza de su fino cabello y el parche que lucía como un ojo falso que daba vueltas alrededor de su cara.

"¿Quién diablos es ese?" susurró Daphne frente a mí, la miré y negué con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea…"

"Ese es Ojoloco Moody. Solía ser un Auror para el Ministerio. Uno bueno –antes de volverse tan loco como Trelawny." Dijo Mafalda Prewett, una chica de tercer año, notablemente. Ella era la reina de las cotillas-sabelotodo en la casa.

"Ellos harían una linda pareja" rió Millicent junto a ella. Literalmente tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar responder. En lugar de eso, observé a Moody y Dumbledore intercambiar unas palabras y un apretón de manos, llegué a la conclusión de que este hombre era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El hombre que nos acusó de ser seguidores de Voldemort en el Mundial de Quidditch, subió al podio. Ahora que lo pienso, su nombre era 'Barty'.

"Luego de mucha deliberación, el Ministerio ha concluido que por su propio bienestar ningún estudiante menor a diecisiete años podrá concursar en el Torneo de los Magos-" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la multitud se volvió loca.

"¡ESO ES BASURA!" gritó mi par de gemelos favoritos desde el otro lado del salón. "¡NO SABEN LO QUE HACEN!"

Me giré hacia Theodore y abrí los ojos dramáticamente.

"Esos gemelos van a tirar este colegio abajo hasta que tengan permitido participar, ¿verdad?" Nott preguntó con una mueca. No pude evitar la sonrisa soñadora y emocionada que se apoderó de mi rostro al imaginarlo.

"Oh, lo harán. Será estupendo."

"El Cáliz de Fuego," la voz de Dumbledore detuvo las voces hasta el silencio nuevamente. "Quienes deseen anotarse para el Torneo deberán escribir su nombre en un pergamino y arrojarlo en la llama antes de la noche del jueves a esta misma hora. No tomen su decisión ligeramente," acentuó, sus ojos atravesando la multitud al mismo tiempo que el cáliz brillaba con una llama azul. "Una vez elegidos, no habrá vuelta atrás. A partir de este momento, se da comienzo al Torneo de los Tres Magos."

* * *

"Bueno, estoy estática." Dijo Daphne mientras nos retirábamos del Gran Salón. "Espero que el campeón de Hogwarts sea de Slytherin."

"Lo dudo," reí, caminando entre ella y Theodore. "Por mucho orgullo que tenga por el color verde, somos un poco muy cobardes como para arriesgar nuestras vidas, ¿no lo creen?"

"Pues tú y ese mellizo tuyo básicamente lo han hecho cada año, ¿o no?" Blaise preguntó lentamente levantando una de sus cejas. Rodé los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No por elección propia, Zabini. No – por – elección."

"¿Crees que no atraerás tanta atención este año?" preguntó Theodore burlonamente. "Por favor, di que sí, incluso si es una mentira. Sólo dilo por mi propio bien."

"¡Ella no será el centro de atención con este Torneo! Gracias a Salazar no tienes diecisiete – si te anotaras y fueras elegida, puedo imaginar el escándalo que sería. O si tu hermano-"

"No concursaremos y no lo haría aunque tuviera la edad suficiente." Interrumpí inmediatamente. "¿Gloria Eterna? Puedo encontrar Gloria Eterna en mi paquete de Grageas Berty Botts de todos los sabores más rápido que lo haría si entrara en ese Torneo. Soy una causa perdida para todo lo que no sea una sombra famosa."

"¡Pero eres la mejor sombra famosa del mundo!" dijo Daphne con ojos de cachorrito. "Quiero decir, incluso salvas el trasero de tu hermano, la sombras no suelen ser consideradas."

"Considérame una santa" sonreí.

"¿Comparada con qué? ¿Un demonio?" bufó Theodore.

"No soy tan mala," contradije con mala cara.

"Sí, lo eres. Eres la más malvada y leal híbrida en Slytherin que jamás ha existido." Daphne rió sonoramente, atrayendo algunos ojos hasta nosotros tres. No era muy seguido que compartíamos conversaciones en público gracias a la timidez de Theodore. Rodé mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, intentando relajar mis músculos.

"Puede que no haya caído del cielo, señor Nott," fruncí el ceño melodramáticamente. "Pero seré un ángel para alguno de esos muchachos este año."

"¡Audrey!" rió Daphne.

"Ángel" se burló Theodore para si mismo. Rodé mis ojos a los dos mientras se reían a las imágenes en sus cabezas. Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, probablemente me les hubiera unido, pero en lugar de eso arreglé mis ropas y continué caminando dejando el Gran Salón.

"Su falta de fe en mí es simplemente grosera." Sólo rieron aún más.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? Como pueden ver la historia sigue a ambos: los libros y las películas, sólo que de un punto de vista completamente diferente. Ya conocemos las aventuras del trío de oro, pero no cómo ellas afectan a los demás, por lo cual la autora decidió la idea de una hermana 'amarga'. Espero que hayan disfrutado verla un poco en su 'hábitat natural' y con sus amigos. ¡La verdadera aventura está por comenzar! ;)**

**A los reviewers (Egypt también quiso contestarles jaja, es adorable; así que encontrarán respuestas de ella a sus comentarios también, debidamente firmados con su nombre):**

_Gata_: **Sí... eso suele suceder jajaja. En este sitio hay un poco de todo, hay historias que realmente nos atrapan y otras que... bueno, hay historias para todos los gustos, ¿no? jajaja. Al menos los que disfrutan de escribir pueden compartir y recibir algo de crítica. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado y que no la hayas encontrado tan mala! Créeme, la autora original,** _Egypt_**, hizo una gran cantidad de investigaciones para asegurarse que todos los datos fueran lo más precisos posibles -y yo también tuve que hacerlo al traducirla- así que es lindo ver que el esfuerzo es notado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, realmente es apreciado! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que tengas una linda semana. Saludos :) -**_Analeigh_**  
-¡Me alegra que la historia haya llamado tu atención! Terminará poniéndose realmente intrigante y me gustaría pensar que mejora y se pone más interesante, ¡espero que tú también lo pienses! Gracias por leer y dejar tu review -estoy de acuerdo con que la traducción es buena, ¡**_SwiftAlice_ **es adorable! -**_Egypt_**  
**

_Pau_: **¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! Y no hace falta que agradezcas por traducirla, aunque para ser cortés voy a decir: ¡no hay de qué, con gusto! Adoro traducir jaja. Espero leerte pronto, ¡adiós! -**_Analeigh_**  
-¡Gracias, estoy realmente contenta de que te agrade! **_SwiftAlice_ **es muy dulce por traducirla -¡espero que te guste el próximo capítulo! -**_Egypt_**  
**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por una respuesta tan positiva! Sin más que desearles un espléndido comienzo de semana me retiro. Espero que puedan dejar un review ya que realmente ayudan y es lindo ver qué piensan de la historia. Recuerden que sus reviews serán enviados a la autora original así que si quieren decirle algo, pueden dejarme en un review que yo le haré llegar, ¿sí?**

**¡Adiós y nos vemos la próxima!**

**-_Analeigh_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Imperdonable

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. ¡Fin de semana al fin! Yo ahora me iré a disfrutar de él tomando un café con mi familia. Como siempre les recuerdo que esta historia es una traducción, que nada me pertenece. Que todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a nuestra amada **_JK Rowling_**, y lo que no, bueno, eso es obra de la maravillosa **_Egypt_**. Sin entretenerlos más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos vemos en las notas finales!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Imperdonable.

"¡Llegué a tiempo!" anuncié, tal vez un poco muy alto, mientras corría y me apuraba a sentarme en el asiento junto a Nott, golpeándolo en el proceso. No me moví hasta que él me empujó y limpiaba su manga como si de alguna manera le hubiera transferido gérmenes a su túnica.

"No, pero el profesor está aún más retrasado de lo que tú estás, así que creo que estás a salvo" sonrió satisfactoriamente Nott. Al menos Nott estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría, y fue lo suficientemente considerado para recordar que me gustaba sentarme cerca de mi hermano en las pocas clases que compartíamos y se sentó tras él. Le sonreí.

"¿Te perdiste el desayuno?" preguntó Harry, dándose la vuelta para hablarme. Me encogí de hombros.

"Es una comida sin sentido, ¿o no?" él rodó los ojos, Ron me miró boquiabierto.

"¿Sin sentido? ¡No hay manera de que cualquier comida sea sin sentido!"

"Eres un glotón, Ron." Bufé. "Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo… A menos que esté llegando tarde."

"Tu perdida, entonces. Los búlgaros han decido comer con los Slytherins, y las francesas con los Ravenclaws." Me informó Harry. Miré a Theodore quien se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Gracias a Merlín que mi amigo no estaba obsesionado con el Quidditch y, más importante, no estaba obsesionado con las apariencias.

"¿Te sientes dejado de lado, mi leal león?" pregunté sarcásticamente, mi hermano rodó los ojos.

"Para nada, aunque Ron parecía molesto de no haber conseguido su autógrafo."

"No valdrá tanto si todos lo tienen." Argumentó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres como una niña-"

Pero no pude seguir riéndome del mejor amigo de mi hermano porque en ese momento, nuestro profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras caminó junto a mi asiento. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de mí. No sabía cómo podía saberlo, pero ese ojo me estaba mirando a través de su cabeza. ¿Pero por qué estaría mirándome?

"No creo que me agrade este profesor." Pensé en voz alta a Theodore, sin tener en cuenta que probablemente dicho profesor podía escucharme, pero realmente no me importaba. Theodore suspiró profundamente. Él sabía por experiencias pasadas que el que no me agrade alguien, significaba que debía sentir pena por esa persona. Theodore, como yo, parecía ser lo suficientemente compasivo como para desear que el castigo por no caerme bien no fuera muy malvado en mi escala de bromas.

Para el momento en que llegó cojeando al frente, la tiza estaba escribiendo su nombre mágicamente en la pizarra con una retorcida y desprolija letra cursiva. Esperaba que pudiese tomar notas de sus escritos, era difícil de leer.

"Alastor Moody," anunció con un fuerte acento irlandés. Quedé sorprendida, estaba esperando un acento escocés ya que parecía tan brusco y todo. "Ex-auror, descontento con el ministerio y su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me lo pidió: fin de la historia, adiós. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

La clase permaneció sentada en silencio. Crep que todos temíamos de que si hablábamos, se desharía de nosotros con la misma rapidez con la que había detenido los rayos la noche anterior.

"Cuando se trata de artes oscuras, creo que la práctica hace al maestro. ¡Creo en la alerta permanente! Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes puede decirme cuántas Maldiciones Imperdonables hay?" Alcé las cejas. Este hombre estaba loco. Estaba segura de que eso no estaba en nuestro temario, así que ¿para qué era necesario hablar de ello? No me sé todo el temario, pero tengo sentido común.

"Son tres, señor." Respondió Hermione desde la mesa a mi lado, no que ella contestando fuera algo predecible ni nada.

"¿Y por qué se llaman así?"

"Porque son imperdonables," explicó Hermione, me volví hacia Theodore y parpadeé lentamente.

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh?" pregunté en voz baja. Él resopló y bajo la mirada pretendiendo que no había reaccionado. Pequeño tímido.

"Si un mago los usa-"

"Se irá directo a Azkaban, correcto. El ministerio dice que son demasiado jóvenes para ver lo que estas maldiciones hacen: yo opino diferente."

"Mentí. Me agrada" dije inmediatamente. Harry me observó por encima de su hombro y me lanzó una mirada que decía que claramente debía ser un poco más crítica, así que le di una mirada que decía 'metete en tus propios asuntos'. Aprender sobre algo como los Maldiciones Imperdonables no estaban en el temario, pero ¿_verlas_? No sólo eso era algo que se suponía que no debíamos hacer, era algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas drásticamente. La curiosidad parecía quemarme las venas.

"Deben saber a lo que se enfrentan," continuó Moody. "Deben estar preparados. ¡Y deben encontrar otro lugar para poner su goma de masar que no sea bajo su pupitre, señor Finnigan!" Quedé boquiabierta y escuché a Seamus murmurar algo amargadamente. "¡_Y_ escuchar todo lo que dicen!"

"Mentí," dije francamente. "Lo adoro."

"Eres una tonta."

"Entonces, ¿qué maldición deberíamos ver primero?" sonrió Moody, su ojo mágico observando todo el salón. "¡Weasley!"

"¡Sí!" Ron saltó un pie en el aire en su propio asiento cuando Moody lo nombró y no pude evitar soltar una risilla, mirando atrás mío para ver a Daphne teniendo la misma reacción, aunque no tal sutilmente.

"Nombra una maldición."

"Bueno…" él miró a Hermione, luego a mí en busca de apoyo. Abrí mis ojos como platos y me encogí de hombros. Nunca había prestado la atención suficiente como para saber cuáles eran. "Mi papá habló de una. ¿La maldición Imperio?"

"Oh, sí. Tu padre sabría de ella –le trajo problemas al ministerio hace unos años. Tal vez _esto_ le demuestre por qué."

Abrí mis ojos y miré a Hermione, quien lucía nerviosa. "Realmente va a hacerlo…"

Pero él ya estaba sosteniendo una gran araña mientras aplicaba la maldición en ella. Observé escandalizada, disgustada con la fascinación con la que arrojaba a la araña por toda la clase. Sostenía la varita con confianza. Podía notar que él había usado esa maldición varias veces anteriormente, que le gustaba asustar a la gente. No pude ni reírme cuando puso la araña en la cara de Malfoy, ese bastardo que lucía tan presumido y fascinado, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada juzgando a mi profesor. Mientras él sonreía al terror que causaba en la araña con el cerebro lavado, su ojo mágico parecía enfocarse en mí. Así que estaba interesado en que fuera tan observadora, ¿verdad? Bien. Entrecerré los ojos.

Debería recordar que estaría observando _muy_ atentamente.

"¿Qué debería hacerla hacer ahora?" preguntó en voz alta, la sonrisa ya no presente en su rostro. "¿Hacerla saltar por la ventana?"

La araña golpeó el vidrio con un fuerte golpe que incluso hizo que Ron hiciera una mueca de dolor en simpatía. Pero ningún otro estudiante emitió sonido, todos seguían agitados. "¿Qué se ahogue?"

Apreté mi mandíbula. No adoraba particularmente a las arañas, pero aun así eran criaturas y si tuviese que elegir entre criaturas y humanos, las criaturas siempre ganarían. Incluso en una pelea contra Harry, Theo o Daphne, al menos ellos podían defenderse. Alejé mi mirada de la araña mientras esta regresaba a su mano.

"Muchas brujas y magos aseguran sólo haber seguido ordenes de Ya-Saben-Quién bajo esta maldición. Pero la cosa es ¿cómo sabemos quiénes mienten?" su ojo mágico seguía mirando entre Harry y yo mientras su ojo real miraba alrededor del salón. "Una más, una más… Vamos, vamos."

Se volteó hacia el pupitre que estaba al costado de Theodore e indicó a Neville Longbottom que se pusiera de pie. Para mí, Neville Longbottom era el tiro al blanco… de los insultos. Yo nunca lo había insultado, tenía un bastante respeto por el chico, mientras no hablásemos de magia, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento que lo que sea que pasase a continuación iba a ser como la picadura de una abeja: letal.

"Longbottom, ¿verdad? La profesora Sprout me ha dicho que te gusta la Herbolaria." La cual era la única clase en la que era bueno –no que yo pudiese hablar, esta posiblemente era mi peor clase.

"Sí, señor." Murmuró Neville gravemente. "Hay uno… um… la maldición _Cruciatus_."

"¡Correcto, correcto! Repugnante en verdad: la maldición torturadora." Moody dejó la araña en mi pupitre, directamente frente a mí, su ojo mágico moviéndose entre Harry, Neville y yo. Me alejé instintivamente, sabiendo que este animal estaba a punto de sufrir.

"¡_Crucio_!" El profesor Moody lanzó la maldición justo enfrente de mí y observé como la araña se retorcía de puro dolor frente a mis ojos. Podía escuchar sus gritos aterrorizados y sentir la habitación a mi alrededor junto con todo el pavor que todos, incluyéndome, sentían.

"¡Basta! ¿No ve que lo hace sufrir?" dijo Hermione detrás de mí al profesor. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirar a Neville, podía sentir su dolor como uno puede sentir el tiempo del día.

"Deténgase." Acordé en voz alta.

Moody detuvo la maldición sin quejarse y caminó hacia Hermione, dejando la araña en mi pupitre. Acaricié su torso suavemente, intentando no asustarla. La arrullé un poco y Harry se dio vuelta y me habló en un tono de pánico.

"Quita tu mano de ella."

"No, Harry. Va a morir a este paso, ¡mírala!" siseé desesperadamente.

"Audrey." Dijo Harry obteniendo mi atención, "algo me dice que no sufrirá por mucho."

Moody volvió su varita hacia la araña y levanté mi mirada hacia él, su ojo real me observaba mientras su ojo mágico estaba fijo en Harry. Me lo quedé mirando por un rato, un largo momento en el cual no realizó la maldición. Eso me hizo saber la verdad de ello. Que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer.

Alejé mi mano del arácnido herido.

"¡_Avada Kedavra_!"

Una luz verde salió disparada de la varita del Profesor Moody y la araña quedó paralizada frente a mis ojos. Me tiré hacia atrás en mi propio asiento instintivamente, sosteniendo los lados y respirando con dificultad contra la presión en mi pecho. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse e intenté lanzarle una mirada fría a mi profesor. No había necesidad de sacarle la vida. Retiré todo lo que había pensado anteriormente. Podríamos haber aprendido con la teoría. Deberíamos haber aprendido con la teoría. Esto era algo que nunca debería de habernos mostrado.

"La maldición asesina," dijo Moody luego de aclararse la garganta y dejar de mirarme con sus dos ojos, enfocándose en Harry. "Sólo una persona lo ha sobrevivido… y está en este salón."

Todos los ojos se tornaron hacia Harry y vi a Harry intentando no ponerse colorado y esconderse en su asiento. Porque me sentía mal por él y me sentía aún peor por la araña, acurruqué el cuerpo en mis manos y dejé que la tristeza me cubriera. Mientras todos tomaban sus cosas en un apuro de retirarse, yo me permití caminar hasta el escritorio del profesor. Él me observó todo el camino, pero no me detuvo ni me pregunto qué estaba haciendo. Creo que eso fue probablemente lo que causó que la clase pusiera su atención en la corajuda Slytherin quien pensaban que insultaría al profesor. Seguí caminando, deteniéndome justo frente a su escritorio, antes de dejar el cuerpo justo encima de sus papeles.

Me di la vuelta –ignorando el resto de la clase quienes se _suponían_ deberían de haberse retirado durante mi acto de compasión- y miré fríamente a las puertas frente a mí, negándome a encontrar mi mirada con la de Moody. No le dije nada a nadie y mantuve mi mirada fría mientras me retiraba delicadamente de la clase, esperando que una vez que me fuese, Nott recordara tomar mi morral por mí.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que me fui antes de que la clase empezara a esparcirse, aparentemente les dijeron que luego de una clase tan inquietante como aquella debían tener tiempo de procesarlo y tiempo de 'recomponernos'. Harry, Ron y Hermione me alcanzaron primero y por suerte, Harry tenía mi morral.

"Nott dijo que te vería en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

"Gracias," murmuré, tomando mi bolsa de sus manos y colocándola sobre mi hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó, acercándose a mí y ubicando su mano en mi hombro. "No debiste retirarte así, serás el habla de la escuela."

"No más de lo que esas malditas maldiciones deberían serlo," siseé. "¡Asesinó a esa araña sin razón!"

"Yo no me molesté por eso…" Ron susurró. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

"No es el punto. No debería asesinar frente a los estudiantes. Animales o arácnidos o cualquier cosa visual." Dije con veneno. Hermione enlazo su brazo con el mío y asintió.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, fue completamente irresponsable, y tan… tan…"

"¿Inhumano?" Ofrecí. Ella asintió.

"Exactamente. Creo que deberíamos hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore-" Hermione prosiguió pero yo negué con la cabeza y desenlace nuestras manos.

"Por mucho que me conste y por más brillante que luzca en esta túnica verde" dije sonriendo engreídamente "no soy una snitch. Manejaré esta situación con madurez y sin ayuda, porque puedo hacerlo. Y luego, un día cuando no esté observando, se encontrará con un lindo regalo en _su_ escritorio-"

"¡Audrey!" me regañó Hermione. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Te serviría de consuelo si digo que pensaba pedirles ayuda a Fred y George?" pregunté. Lo pensó por un momento, pestañando, antes de negar con la cabeza.

"¡No! Eso no me consuela para nada, ¡es una idea terrible!"

"¡Con Fred y George, entonces!" me reí, colocando mi mano encima de la mano de Harry que aún descansaba en mi hombro y le di un apretón. Él me dedico una mirada severa y yo negué con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Harry."

"Nos quedaremos en la entrada cerca del Cáliz de Fuego luego de la cena, ¿vendrás con nosotros?" me preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Me dejarías ir a clase en paz y dejarías de preocuparte si digo que sí?"

"Te dejaría ir a clase" negoció él. Suspiré.

"Te veré a las siete."

"Te quiero," se rió, caminando delante de mí. Me reí en voz baja.

"¡Sin demostraciones públicas de afecto, Potter!" grité tras él, pero susurré un rápido 'yo también te quiero' antes de ir hacia la derecha para dirigirme a mi próxima clase. Por mucho que quiera a Theodore y Daphne, no podía estar más emocionada para que fuesen las siete.

El profesor Alastor Moody me hizo estremecer, aunque no me gustara admitirlo.

Me gustaba observar a la gente. Era buena observando a la gente porque ellos nunca se daban cuenta de lo brillante que era cuando se trataba de los demás. Ellos nunca sabían que mis ojos se fijaban en cada movimiento que hacían… pero por primera vez los ojos de alguien se habían fijado en mí. No en Harry. Por primera vez, no era invisible. Ni siquiera transparente. No sólo sabía él que yo estaba ahí, sino que también parecía saber exactamente quién era, especialmente al poner la araña en mi pupitre. No me gustaba que él supiera mi debilidad, que supiera lo que odiaba, por lo general no se lo decía a nadie, porque incluso las personas que me disgustaban no sabían lo que me podía hacer sentir así de terrible. Tal vez a una parte de mí le agradaba ser invisible más de lo que lo apreciaba. Tal vez me había dado cuenta finalmente que todo lo que deseaba era no ser vista para nada.

Estaba feliz de caminar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, como era de esperar, Circe me alcanzó a la mitad del camino. El acto ni siquiera llamó mi atención. No lo sentía necesario. Ella adoraba acompañarme en las clases al aire libre o a Transformación. De cualquier manera, tenerla caminando entre mis pies ayudaba a calmarme.

El aire de septiembre aún no era frío, pero de todos modos causó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo debido a mi sensibilidad al frío. Sólo había empeorado luego del ataque de los dementores el año pasado, el frío ahora solía asustarme un poco debido a que me preocupaba qué podría estar causándolo. Probablemente llegaría a tiempo a la clase, pero sabía que no importaba si llegaba a mitad de la clase, Hagrid me adoraba.

"¿Tendremos que decirle a Hagrid que llegarás tarde, Potter?" una voz femenina y nasal preguntó tras de mí. "Has tenido un día muy emotivo."

No dejé de caminar o giré mi cabeza para mirar a Parkinson, quien era obviamente la única persona con una voz tan asquerosa. En su lugar, miré mi reloj, esperando que _sí_ llegase tarde para que ella se ganara una agradable charla con el profesor.

"¿Sigues en shock o es que tu voz se dañó por esa cicatriz en tu cuello?"

Ese comentario me hizo entrecerrar los ojos y girarme a observarla. Estaba sonriendo satisfecha, sabiendo que el último insulto me molestara y su grupito de seguidoras también parecías orgullosas. Alcé una ceja.

"Prefiero por mucho tener esta _cosa_ en mi cuello y no tener _esa_ cosa que tu llamas _rostro_." Me burlé, apurando el paso para no perder la compostura. Parkinson empezó a trotar intentando seguirme el paso. Me sorprendí de que sus rodillas no se vencieran por el peso de ese sostén relleno que usaba.

"Dime, ¿esos traidores a la sangre que tu llamas 'amigos' pondrán sus nombres en el Cáliz?" preguntó, refiriéndose a Fred y George –a los Slytherins nunca les había agradado mi relación con ellos. "Eso espero, mucha gente muere en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿sabes? Sería lo más cómico que podrían hacer."

La rodeé. Podía aceptar las burlas pero la muerte nunca había sido algo gracioso o una amenaza aceptable para mí. Lo tomaba en serio; mi hermano y yo fuimos _casi_ asesinados de bebés y quién sabe cuántas veces más desde ese entonces.

"Parkinson, te sugiero que te calles antes que te calle yo misma. Hagrid no necesita otro animal para que disequemos. Detestaría desperdiciar anormalidades anatómicas como tú." Finalmente podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid a unos metros y agité el brazo en dirección a Daphne, quien hizo señas de que me apure.

"¿Anormalidad?" chilló Pansy, sacando su varita y caminando hacia mí para detenerme. Rodé los ojos, sin tener la rapidez para tomar mi varita mientras bajaba la mirada para mirar donde Circe caminaba.

"Circe, ve con Theodore, por favor" dije dulcemente. Mi kneazle me observó y luego a Pansy, quien lucía lista para atacar, antes de caminar perezosamente hasta la clase quienes se habían dado la vuelta para observar nuestra discusión. "No me hagas buscar mi varita, Parkinson."

"No es como si fueras buena con ella de todos modos, Potter." Se rió. "Puede que tenga reflejos lentos, pero al menos puedo hacer los hechizos básicos."

"Oh, por favor," bufé. "Puedo hacer mejor magia que tú, y no tengo que ser una sangre pura para hacerlo. Si _realmente_ quieres comprobarlo, estaría más que feliz de demostrártelo."

"¡Como si pudieras!" siseó, apuntando su varita. "¡Impedi-!"

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Ahora, ya que realmente era una porquería con la varita, aunque era buena en los duelos, mi hechizo no salió como esperaba. Era la triste realidad de ser un desastre mágico. Mi varita era bastante inútil, y mientras el hechizo no desarmó a mi oponente como debía hacerlo, la echó hacia atrás por la fuerza. Por suerte, podía enviar ondas gracias a la cantidad de magia que poseía, el problema era que no tenía manera de dirigirla o hacerle hacer lo que quería.

A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, supongo.

"Tú-" Pansy se levantó rápidamente, con cara roja y enojada. Rodé los ojos.

"Por tu propio bien no lo intentes de nuevo, te estás acercando demasiado a los arboles…"

"¡Audrey! ¡Parkinson!" bramo la voz de Hagrid tras de Pansy. Bajé mi varita para demostrar que estaba prestando atención. "¿Están peleando durante mi clase?"

"Sólo me estaba defendiendo, Hagrid" dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Ella empezó-"

"¡No lo hice!"

"No quise interrumpir." Guardé mi varita en el bolsillo y caminé hacia la clase, tomando mi puesto entre Daphne y Theodore. Theodore rápidamente me dio un suave codazo en las costillas y Daphne se distanció unos pasos de mí, intenté no lucir herida por el gesto. Sabía que ella era amiga de Pansy, pero ella siempre decía que yo estaba primero. Sólo esperaba que algún día lo demostrara.

"Hiciste bien en traer a Circe, Audrey. En la clase de hoy hablaremos de los kneazles."

"Fantástico" sonreí, mirando a Circe quien estaba nuevamente a mi lado antes de mirar a Theo, quien rió disimuladamente. Ya que tenía un kneazle, esta sería otra clase en la cual haría todo el trabajo en unos minutos y luego podríamos holgazanear por el resto del periodo. Luego de ese anuncio, Daphne tomó un paso hacia mí rápidamente para confirmar su lugar en mi grupo en caso de que nos separaran.

"¿Puedo mostrarle a Circe a la clase, Audrey?" preguntó Hagrid, avanzando hacia mí. Me agaché, estirando mis brazos y Circe saltó contenta en ellos. Ella seguía siendo una cachorrita cuando se trataba de las caricias. Se la tendí a Hagrid, quien se movía lentamente.

"Por supuesto que puedes."

"Gracias" él sonrió, extendiendo los brazos hacia Circe. Ella se tomó un momento, olfateando con su nariz estudiando quién era él. Lo observó, luego a mí y asentí con la cabeza antes de que ella saliera de mis brazos y entrase en los de él. Hagrid asintió en mi dirección con apreciación llevando a Circe al frente de la clase.

Mi mascota parecía amar toda la atención que los estudiantes le brindaban. Lucía como una reina frente a nosotros mientras Hagrid anunciaba que mi hermosa gata, Circe, que siempre veían caminando junto a mí, era en realidad una kneazle de cuatro años. Realmente había crecido en esos cuatro años. Apenas la tuve, era simplemente una bola blanca peluda con grandes ojos color ámbar y algunas manchas. Hagrid me la había comprado porque ella y Hedwig eran del mismo color. Una vez crecida tenía pelaje blanco puro con manchas como una chita color negras y grises.

"Un perfecto ejemplar, también" explicó Hagrid. "Los kneazles suelen tener pelaje manchado, grandes orejas y cola de león, lindos ojos ámbar también-" señaló a cada una de sus características al ir nombrándolas. "Son por lo general un poco más grandes que los gatos normales, este parece ser un poco más pequeño –pero es de una raza pura con una tonalidad extraña."

"Nunca pensé que escucharía que algo es de raza pura tratándose de Potter" rió Malfoy atrás mío. Los Slytherin y los Ravenclaws con los que compartía la clase se rieron o le lanzaron miradas furiosas. Yo preferí actuar como que no había oído el antiguo insulto.

"Bien, Malfoy" gruñí Hagrid, claramente molesto por su comentario. "¿Puedes decirme qué es un kneazle?"

"Es eso que tiene en sus manos" rió Malfoy. "Acaba de decírnoslo."

"¿Y por qué son importantes?"

"Supongo que se consideran importantes porque _Potter_ tiene uno" dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos. "¿Por qué si no?"

"Son importantes debido a lo inteligentes que son." dije casi echando chispas, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo furiosa. "Pero dudo que entiendas lo que eso significa."

Los Ravenclaws rieron y alcé una ceja al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse con furia. Malfoy nunca cambiaría. Era tan predecible y vivaz como pintura secándose.

"¿Acaso los kneazles no sienten a los magos oscuros?" una Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, preguntó.

"No sólo a los magos oscuros, también a los enemigos de sus dueños." Sonrió Hagrid y le dio cinco puntos. "No pueden estar cerca de los enemigos naturales de sus amos ya que se impregnan de sus dueños como los animales de sus bebés, son muy protectores de ellos."

"Así que lo que quiere decir," elaboró Terry Boot "es que si hay alguien que Audrey odia o no le agrada ¿no podría acercarse al gato?"

"Kneazle" murmuré en voz baja, "Vamos, Terry, se supone que los Ravenclaws son inteligentes."

"Exactamente, Terry" se alegró Hagrid, feliz de que la clase lo entendía. "Y si ellos representasen alguna forma de peligro para Audrey, Circe tampoco los dejaría acercarse a ella."

"Es por eso que hice que se alejara, Parkinson." Dije tornándome hacia Pansy. "Ella te atacaría ya que te detesto tanto y no quería avergonzarte al ser vencida por un gato. Hasta _yo_ soy muy amable."

Las personas se rieron –ya sea por Pansy vencida por un gato o por mí siendo amable. Me sentí con confianza, hasta que Pansy caminó hacia Hagrid y se paró directamente frente a él, fulminando a mi mascota con su mirada.

"Déjeme verla, entonces."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Hagrid, pestañeando lentamente.

"Oh Dios, ¿estás intentando ser como Malfoy el año pasado? ¿Realmente quieres herirte?" suspiré, colocando mis manos en mis caderas. "Supongo que estamos a punto de ver un show."

"Soy una enemiga. Quiero ver si este gato me odia, o si simplemente están presumiendo."

"¡Pansy, no!" jadeó Daphne. "Hagrid no mentiría sobre algo así, incluso si Audrey lo haría."

"Deme el gato" siseó Pansy, mirando a Hagrid furiosa. Hagrid sacudió la cabeza y me miró. Alcé una ceja.

"Adelante, entonces." Alenté.

"Eso es todo," suspiró él. "Si Audrey _quiere_ que tomes a Circe, es porque Circe te lastimará."

"Arruina nuestra diversión" suspiró Theodore en voz baja. Resoplé en voz alta. Los pequeños comentarios de Theo comúnmente alegraban mi día.

"¡Déjeme _verlo_!" gruñó Pansy, extendiendo una mano hacia Circe. Circe encontró su mirada con la de Pansy rápidamente y en una milésima de segundo supo que Pansy y yo no éramos amigas. Al hacer esa conclusión, Circe mostró sus afiladas garras y las movió rápidamente hacia la mano de Pansy.

Pansy gritó, tomando su mano intentando detener el sangrado. Me sorprendió el hecho de que el acto no me causó gracia, pero sí la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Estaba siendo melodramática. Aunque las zarpas de Circe eran afiladas, no eran puñales. Las heridas no eran profundas y solían dejar más sangre que dolor.

"¡Voy a hacer de la pata de ese gato un amuleto!" chilló Pansy. _Ahí_ fue cuando me reí.

"¡Pansy! Te llevaré a la enfermería" se ofreció Daphne inmediatamente, tratando de arreglar la situación. Hagrid asintió con la cabeza y les dio permiso antes de devolverme a Circe. La arrullé para 'calmarla', pero en realidad la estaba felicitando.

¿Qué? Había hecho su trabajo. Y bastante bien, puedo decir.

"¿Alguien más se atreve a ver si me agradan?" pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Terry Boot y Padma Patil, almas valientes, se acercaron primero. Caminaron hasta la gata y se atrevieron a colocar sus manos cerca de ella para ver si los atacaría. Sin sorpresa, Circe dejó que la acariciaran. No era que me agradase Padma, pero no me caía mal. Era amable, cuando no estaba chismoseando.

Theodore no se sumó a la fila, pero estiró su mano y la acarició suavemente, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo. La mayoría de los Slytherins no se animaron a acercarse excepto Tracey Davis, una de las chicas en mi dormitorio quien era graciosa pero no una amiga cercana, y también Blaise Zabini, quien me agradaba aunque odiaba a sus amigos. Era bastante gracioso y algo malicioso, así que disfrutaba una buena conversación con él cuando estaba de mal humor.

Sorprendentemente, luego de que Boot, Patil, Davis, Zabini, Goldstein, Corner y Turpin acariciaron a Circe, vi una pálida mano acercarse lentamente y acariciarla. El llamativo anillo de Slytherin que adornaba su mano delataba quien era y cuando levanté la mirada, no me sorprendí de ver los fríos, grises ojos de Malfoy –el mayor enemigo de mi hermano dentro de la escuela.

"Rayos" me quedé, observando a Circe con el ceño fruncido. "¿Acaso estás rota?"

"No está rota, Potter." Sonrió satisfecho Malfoy, muy satisfecho con los resultados. "Sólo que ella piensa que te agrado."

"O puede ser que eres tal pobre excusa de mago que sabe que no representas peligro alguno para mí" defendí. Él no dejó de sonreír, sabiendo que la evidencia de que aún estaba acariciando a mi gata valía mucho más que cualquier insulto que pudiera decirle.

"¿Te importa si la cargo?" preguntó, cruzando el límite. La alejé brutamente de su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada como si pudiera asesinarlo con mis ojos.

"Sí, me importa" dije simplemente. Volvió a sonreírme satisfecho, alzando sus cejas dos veces en forma sugerente antes de darse la vuelta y ubicarse entre Crabbe y Goyle. Miré a Hagrid lívidamente, ordenándole con mis ojos que comenzara a hablar y distrajera a la clase.

"Muy bien, clase, quiero que escriban un ensayo de nueve pulgadas sobre cómo reaccionó Circe dependiendo quien le agradaba y quién no. Que sea instructivo, nada de chismes sobre quien le agrada a la señorita Potter y quién no. Para la próxima clase." Ordenó Hagrid. Asentí con la cabeza, intentando recordar que tenía que escribir un ensayo de nueve pulgadas sobre mi propia mascota que podría realizar una hora antes de volver a esta cabaña.

Mientras los demás comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el castillo, Hagrid se acercó a mí. "Perdón por hacerte pasar por eso. Fue algo avergonzarte." Admitió.

"No hay problema, Hagrid. Todo sea por una buena clase… aunque podrías no enviarme deberes."

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso" sonrió. "Pero debería ser fácil, sólo tienes que escribir sobre tú misma."

"Es cierto. Perdón por volver a enviar un estudiante a la enfermería en tu clase. Incluso frené el duelo y todo. Nunca pensé que sería mi gatita la que se enojaría y terminaría la discusión" reí, Hagrid suspiró.

"Está bien, pero deberías intentar no ganarte un castigo tan temprano este año." Volví a reírme. "¿Te importa si tomo prestada a Circe por el resto de la semana? Sólo por las tardes. Quiero enseñársela al resto de la escuela."

Observé a Circe con aprecio, no me gustaba la idea de no tenerla a mi lado cuando la necesitaba. Ella realmente me había ayudado el año pasado con Peter Pettigrew, el año anterior a eso ella había sido petrificada ante mí cuando se estaba asegurando de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, y el año anterior a eso ella había distraído a la espeluznante criatura en el bosque que se estaba alimentando del unicornio. Esta kneazle salvaba mi vida, pero más importante que eso era la cosa más cercana que había tenido a un amigo, incluso más que Theodore y definitivamente más que Daphne.

"¿Me la devolverás para la cena?" pregunté. Hagrid asintió.

"Me gusta verte tan apegada a ella, Audrey. Prometo que la cuidaré bien." Respiré hondo y forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Tú eres el único a quien se la confiaría, Hagrid." Sonreí, entregándosela a Hagrid. Ella soltó un pequeño maullido, sabiendo que esta vez iban a estar separada de mí más tiempo que la anterior. "Incluso te permitiré que le des alguna recompensa a tu elección para asegurarme de que te querrá incluso cuando la apartes de mí. Los sobornos dan resultado, por lo general."

"Gracias. ¿Alguien a quien no debería dejar que se acerque?" preguntó, yo bufé.

"Mira, si le agrada Malfoy entonces no hay chance de que pueda decirte. ¡Este mundo está de cabeza! Pero yo la mantendría alejada de la mayoría de los Slytherins, malditos ricos engreídos, particularmente Montague o Flint. Si necesitas calmarla con los de sexto año, ella ama a Fred y George."

"Lo haré," sonrió. "Te la llevaré a la cena."

"¡Gracias, Hagrid! Sé buena, Circe." Sonreí, dando la vuelta para ver que Theodore me había esperado con mis cosas. Le sonreí y tome mi morral de su mano, dándole las gracias. Theo caminó conmigo callado por un rato.

"Entonces… ¿A Circe le gusta Malfoy?"

"Es horrible" coincidí. "No sé qué le pasa."

"¿No será que te pasa _a ti_?" preguntó, pero no sonaba como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Lo miré, alzando una ceja.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Para nada, sólo estoy diciendo que si sientes algo por Malfoy yo podría ayudarte-"

"¡No siento nada por Malfoy!" grité. Me estremecí en disgusto e hice un baile raro para no sentir como si mi piel se ensuciara por ese comentario.

"Bien, bien, vive en negación" susurró, pero no dijo nada más mientras caminamos y nos sentamos en lo que podría declararse las dos horas de la clase más aburrida de Historia de la Magia con Hufflepuff que alguna vez viví.

Para cuando llegaron las siete, ya me encontraba en el Gran Salón empezando a cenar. Finalmente, alrededor de las siete y media corrí hacia la entrada.

"¡Llegué!" jadeé, sentándome al lado de Hermione quien levantó momentáneamente la vista de su libro. Soltó un bufido.

"Llegas tarde."

"_Siempre _llego tarde" suspiré. "Culpa a Hagrid. No iba a irme hasta que no me devolviera a Circe."

Harry y Ron se sentaron a mi lado, Ron luciendo preocupado al inclinarse sobre Harry y observando a Circe mientras ella saltaba cuidadosamente a mi regazo. "¿Qué hay de malo con Circe?"

"Oh, nada anda mal." Le aseguré. "Es sólo que Hagrid está enseñando sobre kneazles y la mía es la más cercana que tiene." Lo que podía ser una mentira, porque descubrimos que Crookshanks tal vez era una mezcla de kneazle, pero nunca lo comprobamos.

"¿Los enseñará en nuestro año?"

"Los enseñará en todos los años, creo. Porque son extraños, tiene una aquí por mí y no es probable que ella hiera a nadie," bufé en voz baja. "Excepto por Parkinson, aparentemente…"

"No, Parkinson tuvo la culpa."

"¿No te asusta que los padres de Parkinson hagan lo que los de Malfoy hicieron el año pasado?" preguntó Harry, acariciando a Circe, lo que la hizo ronronear. Besé su cabecita.

"Para nada. Los Parkinsons no tienen tanto poder de todos modos, no como los Malfoys y literalmente fue su culpa. Hagrid le advirtió. Yo le dije que Circe la iba a odiar porque era una enemiga y ella dijo que no le importaba y trató de agarrarla de los brazos de Hagrid. Circe simplemente estaba siendo una kneazle perfecta." Dije dulcemente, besándola nuevamente. Ron rió.

"¿Por favor di que Circe le atacó el rostro y le dio algo de _dimensión_ a esa cara de trasero chato?"

"Lamentablemente no, sólo fue su mano. Pero podrías haber pensado que le arrancó un ojo si hubiesen estado ahí. ¡Ella comenzó a _chillar_ como loca!" nos reímos y Hermione nos miró reprobatoriamente, pero me alegraba de estar cerca de gente que apreciaran la situación del mismo modo que yo lo hacía.

"Entonces, muchachos ¿quiénes han puesto sus nombres en el Cáliz?" pregunté, volviendo mi atención a las llamas azules que ardían sobre el Cáliz.

"Varios don-nadie," Harry se encogió de hombros, pero su tono rápidamente pasó a burlarse de mí. "Tu amado _Diggory_ puso su nombre hace un rato…"

"¿Y me lo perdí?" gemí, horrorizada. "Apuesto a que lucía tan valiente-"

"Hablando de valentía," rió Ron. "Ahí vienen."

"¿Quiénes vienen?" pregunté, pero no tuve que esperar a oír la respuesta porque las voces de los gemelos Weasley llegaron con un grupo de estudiantes emocionados tras ellos. Solté una risa al darme cuenta que estaban aquí para ingresar sus nombres en el Torneo.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" gritó George por sobre los aplausos. "¡Lo hemos logrado!"

"Recién hecha esta mañana." Agregó Fred con una sonrisa, mostrando un frasco de líquido perlado que inmediatamente reconocí como poción Envejecedora. Solté una carcajada, causando que los gemelos guiñaran en mi dirección antes de tornarse hacia el Cáliz.

"No les va a funcionar." Reprochó Hermione.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no, Granger?" preguntaron los gemelos. Fred me miró, intentando aguantar la risa. Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa, demostrándole que estaba dispuesta a verlos intentar.

"¿Ven eso? Es una línea de edad. Dumbledore la dibujó él mismo."

Hice una mueca. Ah, eso definitivamente complicaría las cosas, incluso para estos genios.

"¿Y?" Fred bufó arrogantemente.

"¿Y? Que a un genio como Dumbledore no lo pueden vencer dos idiotas con una poción envejecedora." Dijo Hermione con desdén, cerrando su libro para enfatizar su punto.

"Pero es por eso que es brillante" sonrió George.

"Porque es patéticamente idiota."

Volví a reírme y los aplausos del resto sólo los animó a saltar.

"¿Listo, Fred?"

"Listo, George."

"¡Hasta el fondo!" gritaron ambos, antes de tomar la poción de un trago.

Como el resto de los estudiantes, esperamos aguantando la respiración por alguna señal de envejecimiento mientras los frascos dejaban sus bocas. Pero claramente, no habían concentrado el flobberworm lo suficiente como para tener efectos notorios. Ambos dieron un grito de victoria antes de saltar sobre la línea.

Esperaba una especie de campo de fuerza, tal vez alguna especie de tele-trasportación que los enviara a algún lado, pero nada de eso pasó. Chocaron sus manos y caminaron hacia el pedestal donde se encontraba el Cáliz iluminando la habitación de un extraño resplandor azul –lo que daba un lindo ambiente. Los aplaudí mientras ellas depositaban dos pedazos de pergamino, cada uno con uno de sus nombres, dentro de Cáliz de Fuego.

Otra ola de aplausos y cuando comenzaron a caminar había Hermione, quien no lucía muy convencida aún, el Cáliz comenzó a disparar furiosas llamas azules alrededor de la línea de edad, justo donde Fred y George estaban parados con horror escrito en sus rostros antes de que una de las llamas girara y los golpeara en el pecho, enviándolos volando por donde habían venido.

Yo jadeé, acercándome apuradamente al par mientras intentaba aguantar la risa –lo cual se tornó en terror cuando se sentaron. En lugar de sus vibrantes cabezas rojas que ambos compartían con sus todos sus hermanos, Fred y George Weasley poseían ahora largos cabellos blancos con barbas haciendo juego y apenas se dieron cuenta de ello, estaban en el piso peleando el uno contra el otro.

"¡Oh, vamos muchachos! ¡Deténganse!" los regañé, yendo hacia ellos e intentando separarlos. Cuando obviamente no pude hacerlo, Harry vino a ayudarme –los mellizos separaron a los mellizos. Por supuesto, ni siquiera Harry podía evitar la pelea entre los chicos altos.

"¡Hey! Fred y George Weasley, si no se calman-" tomé a uno de ellos por la barba que lo hizo retroceder los suficiente para poder la enmarañada blanca melena del otro. "¡nunca volveré a pasar tiempo libre con ustedes!"

Sabiendo que cuando nos saltábamos clases era el tiempo donde planeábamos nuestras bromas más ingeniosas, Fred y George dejaron de pegarse a regañadientes. Pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de cómo lucían, los cuatro comenzamos a reírnos.

Harry se despidió con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo lo que me iban a pedir a continuación, antes de retirarse con Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban observando a algunos hombres de Durmstrang ingresando sus nombres en el Cáliz. Fred – o tal vez era George, con estas barbas era imposible estar segura- me miró con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

"Audrey, tú maravillosa mujer con gracia y elegancia y belleza y-"

"Y sí," dije rodando los ojos. "Me encantaría prepararles un antídoto."

"Eres la Princesa de Pociones" George -¿o era Fred?- se rió de mí. "No quisieras que los profesores nos descubrieran, ¿verdad?"

"Pensándolo bien-"

"Andando, ahora. Te regalaremos una caja de Grageas Berty Botts de Todos los Sabores como recompensa especial."

"La manera de ganarse el corazón de una mujer… comida" suspiré felizmente, entrelazando mis brazos con los dos viejos y saliendo de la entrada como si fuera Dorothy de El Mago de Oz. Personalmente, creía parecerme más a Bruja Malvada. Eran momentos como estos que realmente definían mis aventuras en Hogwarts y estaba feliz de incluso hacer un antídoto para estos tontos e ignorar la habitación de un tinte azul –en la cual nunca volví a entrar.

* * *

**Mmm, ¿qué opinan de ese final? ¿Qué ha querido decirnos Audrey?**

**Personalmente, este capítulo se me hace muy entretenido, incluso si mucho no pasa, pero simplemente adoro a Circe. Es adorable, ¿verdad?**

**Reviews:**

_29pgp_**: Hey, ¿cómo estás? Aw, muchas gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos. Realmente es un muy lindo gesto y me pone muy contenta que te agrade la historia. Los capítulos que vienen son muy interesantes, ¡espero ver tu opinión en ellos! -**_Analeigh  
-_**¡Hola, Pau! Realmente me pone contenta que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos y follows. El torneo se pondrá realmente emocionante así que espero que te guste y la maravillosa traducción de **_SwiftAlice_ **:) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! **-_Egypt_

**Esta fue una subida bastante rápida y sin mucho más que decir me retiro. **

**Por favor dejen un review si pueden, si quieren, realmente me alegran el día y estoy segura que a **_Egypt_ **también (a quien les recuerdo, les hago llegar las noticias de la historia y les mando sus reviews y ella los contesta, así que siéntense libres de escribirle a ella directamente en un review para hacerle saber sus opiniones).**

**¡Tengan una linda semana!**

**¡Adiós y nos vemos pronto!**

**-**_Analeigh_


	5. Capítulo 4: Técnicas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Nuevamente llegó el domingo, mañana vuelve a comenzar la semana (algo esperado por muchos y odiados por tantos otros, pero ¡hey! ¿qué se le puede hacer?). Como siempre les recuerdo que esta historia pertenece a la adorable **_Egypt_** (_sphinxs-legend_), yo sólo traduzco esta linda historia para que ustedes también puedan disfrutarla. Sin más interrupciones, les dejo el capitulo de hoy:**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Técnicas.

Cuando el jueves llegó, casi me sorprendí al ver el Cáliz de Fuego en la parte delantera del cuarto. Había estado demasiado distraída para bajar y ver el espectáculo que hacían los estudiantes cuando decidían inscribirse. En lugar de eso tuve que pasarme arreglando el daño que Fred y George habían causado por el resto de la noche del lunes. El martes al anochecer me había metido en problemas por estar con Fred y George mientras lanzábamos petardos antes de mi lección de Astronomía. El miércoles los tres le jugamos una broma a Parkinson como un agradecimiento de su parte por haberles devuelto el par de meses hasta los diecisiete. Hoy había tenido lección en Adivinación, así que había sido un día duro sin dudas. Adivinación _siempre_ me había resultado difícil gracias a esa sucia aula vieja. Había algo en las hierbas, o tal vez era el aula, o el aburrimiento, o posiblemente mis siestas a mitad de clase que siempre parecían enloquecer un poco a mis visiones.

Y hoy no era la excepción, claro. Hoy habíamos trabajado con el movimiento de los planetas durante el día de nuestro nacimiento con los Hufflepuffs, una de ellos había estado tan emocionada que había derribado el modelo de planetario del sistema solar de la profesora Trelawny, y me despertó justo cuando me encontraba en estado lamentable…

"Anímate, Potter" sonrió satisfecho Zabini cuando me vio abatida en la cena. "La clase no fue _tan_ mala hoy."

Nop, para nada –para _él_. La clase de hoy había incluido gran cantidad de gritos en francés… Lo que es gracioso ya que no hablo francés, ni tampoco podía recordar mucho más que agua. Nunca fui capaz de nadar, así que era un miedo que había tenido desde que las tuberías explotaban cada vez que me enojaba.

"Por supuesto que no, Blaise" concordé sarcásticamente. "Mi siesta fue igual de larga que en el resto de las clases."

Zabini mostró su mitad-mueca, mitad-sonrisa en la cual no podías decidir si te estaba tomando el pelo o no, antes de tornar su atención a los profesores al frente del salón. Estaban susurrando entusiasmados entre ellos. Crucé miradas con el profesor Snape brevemente y tan pronto como lo hice, sentí como si uno de mis compañeros de casa se hubiera acercado a mí y derramado un vaso de agua helada sobre mi cabeza… Era dolorosamente frío, _sofocantemente_ frío.

Era porque éste no era un frío normal. Esto era otra premonición. Como siempre, flashes del futuro aparecieron frente a mi visión –cada una teniendo menos sentido que la siguiente.

Vi a Cedric Diggory acercándose mientras yo corría hacia él –un presentimiento extraño en mi interior, vi un vaso con imágenes fantasmales de rostros demacrados, vi a Fred observándome desde su mesa frunciendo el ceño, vi un parpadeo de Seamus luciendo herido –luego a Fred- luego Hermione y Ginny, vi a Ron mirando a Harry con una mirada tan maliciosa que incluso me hizo sentir enojada, vi a Daphne gritando de furia, me vi a mi misma luciendo como una rata empapada mientras le dirigía una mirada helada a mi hermano quien estaba siendo abrazado por todos sus amigos mientras a mí me dejaban sola.

Jadeé saliendo del agua que rodeaba el futuro y trepé nuevamente al presente. Había atraído solamente algunas miradas curiosas pero las ignoré mientras sacudía mi cabeza alejándome de la imagen. Theodore me miró preocupado, inclinándose hace mí. "Esa es la segunda del día."

"Lo sé," susurré, parpadeando mis ojos volviendo a observar la mesa de los profesores, Snape ya no me miraba, pero estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. "No sé lo que quiere decir."

"¿Entendiste algo?"

"Sí" susurré, volviendo a pensar en los flashes e intentando recordar lo más que pude. "Todos están a punto de estar muy, muy enojados."

"¿Qué-?"

"Si por favor pudieran tomar sus asientos," resonó la voz de Dumbledore por todo el Gran Salón. Todos se sentaron emocionados, intentando tomarse el menor tiempo posible. "Y ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando, ¡La elección de los Campeones!"

Dumbledore tomó los pocos pasos que necesitaba para poder apoyar su mano en el Cáliz de Fuego. Las luces del salón se atenuaron, y me vi nuevamente sumergida en el destello azul de las llamas mientras mi respiración se aceleraba con entusiasmo. El Cáliz latió por un largo momento antes de que, muy repentinamente, las llamas comenzaran a arder de un anormal rojo neón y pareció explotar en una extraña reacción química. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que la reacción había sido por el pergamino, y pareció 'toserlo' antes de volver a convertirse en un fuego azul y gentil.

"Y el Campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Viktor Krum!"

Toda la escuela pareció festejar hasta el punto en el que sentí que me había quedado sorda. Yo también festejé, aunque no podía imaginarme cómo sus destrezas para el Quidditch podrían salvarlo a través de las tres tareas que serían mentalmente, físicamente y emocionalmente dolorosas. Viktor Krum se puso de pie y caminó entre las mesas recibiendo palmadas en la espalda por todo el camino hasta llegar a los profesores. Ellos le sonrieron, susurrando algunas palabras y Krum desapareció en un cuarto al lado de la mesa de los profesores.

Para entonces, el Cáliz ya estaba ardiendo extrañamente de un alegre rojo y volvió a explotar, largando un nuevo pedazo de pergamino que Dumbledore atrapó con reflejos sorprendentemente rápidos. Lo observó brevemente antes de sonreír.

"La Campeona de Beauxbatons… ¡Fleur Delacour!"

Las damas de Beauxbatons soltaron grititos femeninos de emoción mientras la chica más hermosa del grupo –la chica con pelo plateado y un particular movimiento de caderas- se levantaba de la mesa y sonrió gratamente a sus compañeras antes de caminar ligeramente hasta los profesores. Le susurraron algunas palabras más antes de que ella también desapareciera, pero no lo vi, me distraje por las llamas rojas. Cuando volví a mirarlo, el Cáliz había otra vez explotado y el pergamino final había salido disparado de las llamas, aterrizando en la mano de Dumbledore.

"El Campeón de Howgarts es… ¡Cedric Diggory!"

Dejé escapar un grito particularmente emocionado y femenino tan pronto como su nombre fue mencionado. Sentí una ola de emoción por él y no pude evitar la rápida y _obvia_ demostración de esa misma emoción. No podía ni pensar en las consecuencias del Torneo. Sólo sabía que significaba que podría observarlo sin ser considerada una lunática por lo menos tres veces este año. Sonaba como un beneficio extra para mí.

Él se levantó en toda su alta, apuesta gloria y caminó a través de los Hufflepuffs, con quienes chocaba los cinco o le tomaban los hombros lo más que podían, ya que la multitud era bastante grande. Una vez que llegó hasta los profesores, obtuvo las mismas palabras susurradas y desapareció tras la puerta por la cual Krum y Delacour habían desaparecido antes que él.

"¡Excelente!" aplaudió Dumbledore. "¡Ahora ya tenemos a nuestros tres Campeones! Pero al final, sólo uno pasará a la historia. Sólo uno alzará esta copa de los campeones, el vaso de la victoria -¡La copa de los Tres Magos!"

Mientras traían la copa, brillando en un azul más frío que las llamas del Cáliz, la gente se dio cuenta repentinamente que las llamas del Cáliz ya no eran azules –ahora eran de un inquietante rojo alegre. Dumbledore con sorpresa tomó un paso hacia delante y todo el ruido había desaparecido por la conmoción antes de que el Cáliz explotara una última vez.

Dumbledore usó sus rápidos reflejos para tomar el pedazo de pergamino que salió volando del Cáliz y se lo quedó mirando por un momento antes de susurrar un nombre, demasiado bajo como para que yo pudiera escucharlo desde atrás de todo. Todo lo que vi fue a varias personas observándome repentinamente con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, mirando nerviosamente a Theodore, pero él no respondió –no podía hacerlo. Su mandíbula estaba tan cerca de tocar la mesa que no podría haber sido capaz de formar ninguna palabra coherente.

"¡POTTER!" gritó Dumbledore para que todos pudieran escuchar. Levanté la mirada sorprendida, ignorando los ojos de mis compañeros antes de que se voltearan a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry parecía estar haciendo lo mismo.

Oh por Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Observé mientras mi hermano fue empujado fuera de la mesa por Hermione Granger, él se puso de pie temblorosamente y miró a Dumbledore nerviosamente. Lo miré, observándolo mientras caminaba –Oh por Dios, mi hermano iba a _morir_ en este torneo. Eso es lo que todos decían, ¿no? Las personas morían en el Torneo. ¡Y mi hermano era una persona!

¿Acaba de tener una visión pero no había visto algo como esto? ¿_En serio_?

Pero mientras observaba a Harry, completamente aterrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, quedé sorprendida y devastada cuando él detuvo su caminar y miró directamente hacia mí. Igualé su mirada, intentando no demostrar mi miedo por él en mis ojos –pero él dirigió mi mirada hacia la mesa de profesores.

El profesor Dumbledore me indicó sutilmente que me acercara.

"No." Dije en voz alta, pero no creo que mucha gente lo haya escuchado. En lugar de recordar cómo mover mis piernas, quedé paralizada igual que mi hermano mientras Blaise literalmente me empujó fuera de mi asiento y en el pasillo entre nuestra mesa y la de Ravenclaw. Miré aturdida a mi alrededor, arrastrando mis pies hacia delante solamente porque las personas me empujaban. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó llegar al lado de mi hermano frente a Dumbledore, pero sentí que me iba a descomponer en cualquier momento. El profesor tomó el pergamino y lo extendió hacia nosotros antes de que yo lo arrancara de su mano y examinara el pergamino, escrito en una letra mucho más prolija que la mía.

_Potter_

Eso era todo lo que decía. Todo lo que necesitaba decir.

El profesor Dumbledore nos indicó con señas el costado y Harry me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró junto a él hacia la puerta donde los otros tres Campeones, los _reales_, habían desaparecido. Pronto, ambos estábamos siguiendo sus pasos.

"¿En qué diablos me has metido, _Niño-Que-No-Recibe-Suficiente-Atención_?" susurré una vez que nos encontrábamos del otro lado de la puerta, apenas puse atención a las otras tres personas en el cuarto, todavía varios metros alejada de ellos mientras halé mi brazo fuera de su agarre lo más violento que podía.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti, _Engendra-del-Demonio_? ¿Por qué harías esto?" alcé las cejas a su terrible apodo y acusación.

"Oh, ¡no me culpes de esto, Harry Potter! Sabes que yo _nunca_ querría esto, pero tú –tú _necesitabas_ más fama, ¿verdad?" siseé.

"Yo no puse ese pergamino en el Cáliz, ¡nunca hubiera sido capaz de sobrepasar la línea de edad! ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Tu siempre tienes esos malditos trucos bajo tu manga." Dijo él avanzando un paso hacia mí, yo bufé.

"Sólo porque soy más inteligente que tú no quiere decir que podría haber hecho algo así. Si Fred y George no pudieron hacerlo, yo no tendría chance –sabes que soy una verdadera porquería con la varita" dije a regañadientes, pero mi hermano sólo entrecerró sus ojos.

"Tal vez no _necesitaste_ una varita, Audrey." Harry siseó sugestivamente. Alcé ambas cejas en sorpresa, atónita de que en realidad pudiera decir eso. ¿Así que ahora me estaba acusando de que de vez en cuando podía realizar cosas extra sin una varita? ¿Acaso eran celos, o una acusación muy fuera de lugar sobre algo que _él_ debió haber hecho? Coloqué ambas manos en los hombros de Harry y lo empujé lo más fuerte que podía.

"¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, idiota? Tú _nunca_ decidiste llevarme a tus pequeñas aventuras, ¿y ahora quieres arrastrarme a la más peligrosa de todas? ¿Acaso crees que quiero hacer cosas específicamente diseñadas para intentar matarme? Soy una _Slytherin_, no una _santa_ como tú" siseé, recurriendo a las palabras de Malfoy para poder herirlo.

"¡Audrey!" estaba a punto de volver a gritarle a Harry cuando escuché la voz del profesor Dumbledore mientras él, junto con otros profesores, irrumpió por la puerta y se pararon frente a nosotros. "¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué diablos piensan que fui yo? Yo no soy la que quiere llamar la atención-"

"¡Yo no lo hice, profesor!" gritó Harry. Vi los ojos de Dumbledore pasar de mí a Harry y suavizarse en mi hermano. Él sabía que Harry odiaba la fama y probablemente sabía que yo siempre había estado un poco celosa de ello… así que puse mi mirada de inocente aferrándome a mi última esperanza.

"Profesor" rogué, mirando a Snape con genuina preocupación. "Por favor, tiene que creerme; yo nunca me anotaría en este Torneo. Realicé una poción el lunes y usted intentó meterme en problemas el martes antes de Astronomía y- y el miércoles le jugué una broma a Pansy y hoy me he sentido horrible. Vamos, Harry –razona." Desafié.

"Es verdad, profesor. Ella ha estado en problemas toda la semana." Suspiró Harry, sabiendo que si yo no lo había hecho y él no lo había hecho… entonces estábamos en problemas.

"Profesor" dije mirando a Snape y sintiendo mis ojos arder con frustración. "Yo – nunca – haría – esto."

"Le creo, profesor. Incluso Potter aquí no buscaría tantos problemas" le dijo rápidamente a Dumbledore. Aunque me había insultado levemente, sentía ganas de abrazar al hombre… Dumbledore podía defender a Harry todo lo que quisiera. Es decir, Harry lo necesitaba; toda esa cosa de un-mago-todopoderoso salvándolo. Yo contaría con Snape para protegerme. Lo hacía bien, siempre era intimidante, y por alguna razón él nunca dudaba de mí. Usualmente era porque yo solía decirle nada más que la verdad. Teníamos una extraña amistad de maestro-estudiante.

"¿Alguno de ustedes le pidió a algún alumno mayor que lo hiciera por ustedes?" preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos amables. Respiré hondo y negué con la cabeza.

"No, señor" insistió Harry. No lo pude evitar – me senté con mi trasero en el suelo con poca gracia, cruzando los brazo sobre mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

"¿Están completamente seguros?" nos preguntó Dumbledore nuevamente, con la expresión más seria que alguna vez vi en él, incluso aunque lo intentara ocultar de los demás educadores. ¿Exactamente qué esperaba de todo esto que le causaba tanto pavor? No podía terminar de entender por qué era tan importante, mientras él creyera que no habíamos hecho esto todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer su magia –ya saben, el tipo de magia que hace renacer a un fénix de cenizas, o poner espadas en sombreros- y entonces estaríamos fuera de la lista de Campeones.

"¡Por supuesto que miente!" la mujer más alta que alguna vez vi, la mujer de Beauxbatons, se adelantó. Seguida por un hombre alto, quien a su lado parecía un enano, de Durmstrang.

"¡Claro que no!" siseó Ojoloco Moody tenebrosamente. "El Cáliz de Fuego es un objeto mágico excepcionalmente poderoso, sólo un mago poderoso y excepcional podría haberlo engañado. Magia mucho más avanzada que talentos de cuarto año."

"Yo ni siquiera soy buena con la magia" agregué, tratando de hacerme parecer más inocente. Tan pronto como estos extraños se enteraran de mi mala reputación aquí en Hogwarts, seguro que me culparían de esto. Más bien, podía intentar usar toda la persuasión posible mientras pueda.

"Quien sea que haya ingresado tu nombre parece pensar que lo eres, Potter" me dijo Moody, girando su ojo. "Así que no digas eso, de otra manera no vas a sobrevivir, ¿entendido?"

"¿Sobrevivir?" jadeé, sintiéndome mareada. ¿A qué se refería con '_no vas a sobrevivir_'?

"Parece que has pensado mucho en esto, Ojoloco" se bufó el hombre búlgaro, enfrentándolo cara a cara. Yo hubiera estado lo suficientemente intimidada como para estar indignada, pero parecía que Moody había tratado con cosas así de gente mucho más poderosa que este hombre.

"Mi trabajo era pensar como los magos oscuras, Karkaroff. ¿Recuerdas?" la inflexión no pasó desapercibida para mí y levanté la mirada para ser testigo de la reacción que tendría Karkaroff –reservado y apenas presente. Vi al profesor Snape observarme desde el rabillo de su ojo y volví mis ojos verdes hacia él. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, demostrándome que probablemente debería ser un poco menos demostrativa con mis análisis y hacer lo mismo.

"Eso no ayuda, Alastor" refunfuñó Dumbledore, caminando hasta Crouch, el hombre del Ministerio quien se especializaba en Juegos y Eventos deportivos –creo. "Es tu decisión, Barty."

Barty nos observó preocupado, su mente debatiendo. Harry no tendría que hacerlo –aunque aún estaba furiosa con el idiota- o yo no tendría que hacerlo. Especialmente yo. Harry al menos podría protegerse con la varita. Yo ni siquiera podía desarmar a mi oponente adecuadamente, y mucho menos mi oh-tan-talentoso hermano y tres séptimos años. Pero pude ver la disculpa en sus ojos al apartar su mirada de nosotros.

"Las reglas son absolutas, el Cáliz de Fuego constituye un contrato mágico. Los Potter no tienen opción, desde hoy son… Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos."

"Wow" dije en voz alta, sacudiendo mis brazos para hacer que todos me mirasen. "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ambos debemos ser Campeones? ¿Qué clase de contrato mágico puede _forzarnos_ a competir? Me rehúso." Alcé mi nariz en el aire altaneramente, pero no parecía ganar las disculpas o el acuerdo de su parte que había esperado.

"Al unirse al concurso, ha firmado un contrato que la obliga a competir, señorita Potter-"

"¡Pero yo no _me uní_ al Torneo! Además, todo lo que el papel decía era 'Potter'. No pueden decirme que nuestro apellido es suficiente para condenarnos a _ambos_ ¿verdad?" discutí, Harry vino a mi lado y tomó mi brazo, intentando calmarme. Él sabía que una cosa era para él concursar y otra cosa para mí, al menos él era bueno haciendo magia una vez que la aprendía. ¿Yo? No tanto. Yo era mejor cuando _no _aprendía qué era lo que la gente quería que hiciera.

"Porque ambos son 'Potter', ambos han sido seleccionados, estén de acuerdo o no. El Cáliz de Fuego es imparcial y definitivo." Alcé las cejas.

"Perdone," aunque definitivamente no lo sentía. "¿Está diciendo que este objeto mágico que es _tan_ avanzado, sólo puede hacer un contrato obligatorio entre el Torneo y _personas_ por su apellido?" Nadie respondió, esperando mi punto. "¿Y qué si el nombre hubiera sido Johnson? ¿O- O Smith? Oh, por Godric, ¿qué si dijera _Weasley_?"

"Bueno, yo… necesitaríamos-"

"¿Realmente están diciendo que esto es por esa maldita copa, o es porque _casualmente_ somos los mellizos Potter y él _casualmente_ es el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió? Porque les juro que si él pasa a ser el Niño-Que-_Murió _por-"

Pero no pude terminar ya que Harry literalmente estrelló su mano sobre mi boca e intentó que no continuara. Aunque tuvo éxito, no dejé de echarle dagas por los ojos peligrosamente al hombre del Ministerio que _claramente_ había venido con la intención de matarnos a mi mellizo y a mí.

"¿Está seguro que no hay nada que podamos hacer, señor?" preguntó Harry nerviosamente, mirándome rápidamente. Alejé la mirada para ver a Snape mirando fríamente el suelo. ¿Acaso él también estaba molesto? Bien. ¡Al menos _alguien_ parecía darse cuenta de lo peligroso que todo esto era!

"Lo siento, señor Potter. Usted y su hermana son ahora Campeones, les guste o no." Agregó mirándome irritadamente, le eché una mirada furiosa el tiempo entero que tardó en despedirse e incluso logré sostenerla durante toda su retirada del cuarto. Posiblemente incluso del castillo. Todos estaban en tal shock que nadie se movió por un tiempo. Esperé hasta que se fuera, y luego hasta que nos permitieron retirarnos, alejándonos de las frías miradas de los otros Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos –ahora Cinco Magos. Era enervante, sabiendo que estábamos por competir con tres magos y una bruja muy capaces.

"Señor y señorita Potter, si pudieran regresar a sus dormitorios, por favor. Me gustaría acompañarlos, ¿puedo?" nos preguntó Dumbledore, ambos asentimos al unísono. Él nos dejó caminar unos pasos delante de él y tarareó una melodía desordenada en voz baja para darnos la ilusión de privacidad. Fue dulce de su parte dejarnos sin preocuparnos sobre lo que íbamos a decir. Naturalmente caminamos hacia las mazmorras primero. Las mazmorras no sólo eran las más cercanas, pero sabía que Harry quería hablar con Dumbledore y por mucho que hubiera amado algunas de las sugerencias que mi hermano recibía constantemente del hombre, realmente no podía imaginar qué decir ahora mismo que fuera productivo.

"Alguien está intentando matarnos, ¿sabes?" miré a Harry sombríamente "Y por nosotros, me refiero a _ti_."

"Lo sé" suspiró, "Sólo que no entiendo por qué lo están haciendo de esta manera."

Lo miré preocupada. "No lo sé…"

"Tú no has _visto_ nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harry, miré atrás para ver a Dumbledore con ojos brillantes, aunque convenientemente estaba saludando a uno de los retratos en la pared. Luego de pasarlo, continuó tarareando placenteramente para sí mismo.

"No estoy segura… No vi esto, eso es seguro" suspiré irritada. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener estas premoniciones cuando nunca veía nada útil… aparte del hombre que me rehúso a admitir que vi? "Estuve viendo mucha ira. Ron estaba enojado y Daphne estaba gritando y Hermione estaba realmente concentrada, te vi a ti volando con una túnica nueva pero-" suspiré. "No. Nada que realmente me diga qué significa todo eso."

"¿Eso te preocupa?"

"No tanto como me preocupa que tú no pareces entender lo serio que esto es. Alguien está intentando asesinarte… ¡_de nuevo_!" recalqué, él dejó escapar un suspiro de entendimiento.

"¿Cuándo alguien no intenta asesinarme?" dijo él aburrido. "Podemos hacer esto, Drea."

"_Tú_ puedes. Yo apenas puedo agitar mi varita para hacer que algo levite sin que espontáneamente explote." Dije con mala cara "No estoy lista para morir."

"No te dejaré morir-"

"Bueno, no es tu decisión, ¿o sí?" escupí, observando a Dumbledore mientras llegábamos a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. "Por favor, regréselo a la torre de Gryffindor, señor. Asegúrese de que nadie intente asesinarlo antes de que el Torneo siquiera comience."

"Sería un placer, señorita Potter. Manténgase a salvo. Tengo la impresión de que unos compañeros muy ansiosos la esperan en su sala común." Reflexionó antes de inclinar la cabeza y alejarse. Harry le dedicó una mirada y ambos nos dimos cuenta que Dumbledore iba a darnos un _verdadero_ momento a solas.

Abracé a Harry con fuerza, el enojo ya ido y remplazado por miedo.

"Podemos hacerlo" me aseguró en voz baja, abrazándome con aún más fuerza.

"Vamos a resolverlo" concordé. Tras otro apretón extra, nos separamos y fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos abrazado. Harry aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Dumbledore y yo los observé a ambos tristemente antes de suspirar y murmurar la contraseña, 'linaje', para ingresar a la sala común.

La sala común lucia tan preciosa como siempre: asientos pasados de moda y sofás de aspecto rígido alineados en el cuarto de techos altos de vidrio. El vidrio iluminaba el cuarto con una tonalidad verde porque encima de él se encontraba el Lago Negro, lo que hacía que un escalofrío me recorriera ya que tenía el regular momento de miedo que el vidrio se rompería y me ahogaría.

Ugh, detesto el agua.

En la sala común, sin embargo, noté que todos los sofás de aspecto rígidos y las sillas antiguas estaban siendo usadas por alumnos de cada año, todos ellos mirándome una vez que entré al cuarto. Era desconcertante, verlos a todos observándome. Miré a mi alrededor brevemente, intentando descifrar si estaban enojados o sorprendidos o amargados… pero estaba tan ansiosa que no podía decirlo.

"¡Eres una _genio_!" un chico de tercer año, del cual no tenía idea el nombre, dijo repentinamente. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿El encantamiento Confundus?"

"Eh… no." Murmuré, pasando mi mirada de él hacia el resto de los rostros que parecían ponerse más curiosos y comenzaron a acercarse. "¿Qué _quieren_?"

"Queremos saber cómo lo hiciste, Potter. ¿Acaso esto fue una especie de sorpresa organizado por los profesores? ¿Publicidad, tal vez?" un chico de sexto año, llamado Montague, preguntó. Alcé mis cejas en su dirección. Montague había coqueteado conmigo una vez cuando tenía once y él tenía trece… él me asustaba un poco desde entonces.

"Esto no fue planeado –no por nosotros, al menos" agregué nerviosamente mientras mis ojos escaneaban la habitación a mi alrededor. "¿Dónde están Daphne y Theodore?"

"En el dormitorio de él esperando por ti," suspiró Blaise. "La gente se está volviendo loca por saber cómo lo hiciste."

"Bueno, yo no puedo decirles." Suspiré, mirando todos los rostros esperanzados y sintiendo mi rostro tornándose del color de mi cabello. "¡No molesten! Se supone que cotilleen de las personas a sus _espaldas_, no preguntarles sobre los hechos."

"Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad, Potter?" miré enfrente de mí, justo cuando me estaba dirigiendo al dormitorio de los chicos, y vi a mi rubio Slytherin menos favorito mirándome burlonamente ¿Cuándo se volvió tan alto? "Tú siempre obtienes lo que quieres ¿o no?"

"¿Es ese el verdadero problema, Malfoy?" pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿O es que es lo que _tú_ querías?"

"¿Entrar en ese Torneo?" se mofó, tratando de actuar como que la verdad no lo afectaba. "¿Por qué querría entrar en tal cosa?"

"Supongo que tus palabras _realmente_ sirven de nada." Alcé una ceja. "Sólo porque estás celoso de que tengo algo de fama por mi nombre no significa que debas sentirte mal. Tienes suficiente con la tuya –diablos, incluso le compró a nuestro equipo la _segunda_ mejor escoba del mercado."

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo. "La Nimbus 2001 es la-"

"Más hermosa, sí" acordé, él pestañeó por un momento como sorprendido de que lo admitiera. "Mucho más linda que la Saeta de Fuego, pero _aun así_ no eres tan rápido como Harry. O…" jadeé burlonamente. "¿Tal vez es que eres tan malo que ni siquiera importa?"

"Tú espera, Potter. Este va a ser tu peor año hasta ahora y _odiarás_ tenerme como enemigo" Malfoy me miró con desprecio mientras yo caminaba hacia la entrada de los chicos, un pasillo que lucía como si me dirigiera directo al agua. Me reí al pasarlo y él se giró para mirarme mientras lo pasaba.

"Yo amo tenerte como enemigo" sonreí. Su mirada fría se tornó en confusión. "Si no fueras mi enemigo, tendría miedo de que seríamos algo corteses en nuestra forma de apatía."

Con eso, seguí caminando hacia los dormitorios, sobresaltándome cuando un grupo de peces nadaron impacientes por el vidrio sobre mi cabeza y me observaron mover… este era un acontecimiento normal cuando fuera que me dirigiera ya sea al cuarto de las chicas o los chicos, pero nunca estaba bien con ello. No me pregunten por qué, simplemente no me gustaba pensar que era una chica tentando a la suerte por no ahogarse cada día. Se suponía que yo era la chica que no podía tener un año normal en la escuela… ambos eran mucho para sobrellevar.

Seguí caminando hacia los dormitorios de cuarto año y abrí la puerta ampliamente para ver el cuarto de Theodore. Por suerte, los demás habitantes del cuarto no se encontraban ahí –ellos siendo Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Sentía pena por el muchacho, pero él podía pasar el rato en los dormitorios de las chicas de cualquier manera. No podía imaginarme estar en la torre de Gryffindor, ellos no permitían que los chicos entrasen en los dormitorios de las chicas, aparentemente a Salazar no le importaba la idea de encuentros sexuales en sus dormitorios. Pero en serio, ¿de qué manera en este universo podría levantarme cada mañana si Theodore no viniera y me arrancara mis frazadas?

"¿Qué has _hecho_?" preguntó Theo automáticamente, haciéndome pausar en la puerta. Su rostro rojo y lucía más enojado de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, era un poco aterrador para ser honesta. "¿Estás intentando que te maten?"

"Para nada" me dejé caer y me acosté horizontalmente en la cama al lado de ellos. Fui lo suficientemente amable de arrugar las sabanas cuando me di cuenta de que el perfume en ellas pertenecía a Malfoy. "Pero alguien sí."

"¿Juras que no lo hiciste?" preguntó Daphne lentamente. "¿Por qué todos piensan que lo has hecho?"

"Porque la gente quiere una rebelde," suspiré. "No quiero hacerlo."

"Pues no lo hagas," dijo Nott automáticamente. "Con tu habilidad con la varita, morirás."

"¿Crees que no pensé en eso?" espeté, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. "Aparentemente hay un contrato que no se puede romper. Harry y yo, los dos, estamos obligados a competir."

"¿Los _dos_? ¿Por qué es eso necesario?"

"Porque el papel sólo decía 'Potter', lo que aparentemente significa que cualquiera con el nombre 'Potter' queda obligado… lo cual es ridículo. ¿Y si hubiera sido Weasley? Y si hubiera sido Greengrass -¿te harían competir a ti _y_ a Astoria?" me volví un poco histérica al imaginarme la hermana de Daphne de primer año intentando sobrevivir en el Torneo. "Ridículo."

"¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?" preguntó en voz baja Daphne, empezando a sentir preocupación. Supongo que la imagen de ella y su hermanita entrando al Torneo la hizo darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la situación en realidad.

"¿Entrar en pánico?" sugerí. "Es la única opción que tengo ahora, aparentemente."

"No veo cuán peligroso puede ser." Admitió Daphne "Eres Audrey Potter, no hay nada que no puedas hacer."

"Desearía tener tu confianza" suspiré, preguntándome si Harry estaba recibiendo el mismo trato de sus compañeros. Probablemente no. Probablemente ellos estaban realmente preocupados, mientras que Daphne lucía irritada, pero exaltada al fin. Probablemente feliz de que ganara un poco de dignidad clasificando… hasta que muriera, claro. Eso me haría perderla nuevamente.

"¿Sabrás antes de tiempo lo que las pruebas serán?" preguntó Theodore.

"No lo sé." Me encogí de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo porque eres mala con la varita no significa que eres una mala bruja," me recordó con una mirada comprensiva. "Eres buena con las pociones y sabes mucho… es sólo en la práctica que apestas."

"Gracias" murmuré sarcásticamente. "Siento que no sé nada…"

"Puedes hacerlo" acordó Daphne, asintiendo con sus rulos rubios energéticamente. "Simplemente debes esforzarte un poquito más."

"Un _poquito_" repetí con escepticismo.

"Un poquito." Dijo Theodore estando de acuerdo. "Y nosotros estaremos a tu lado el camino entero."

"Gracias" sonreí, sentándome en la cama. "¿Les importa si me dejamos esto para mañana? Me gustaría tener una buena noche de sueño."

"¡Son apenas las 8:30!" jadeó Daphne, disturbada por el pensamiento de una noche antisocial. Dudo que ella alguna vez haya tenido una, incluso cuando estuvo en la enfermería por una semana luego de equivocadamente recibir un maleficio por parte de Crabbe, quien había apuntado a un primer año en el corredor.

"Me imagino que si empiezo ahora, puede que alrededor de las dos finalmente me duerma." Confesé, fingiendo bostezar y estirarme, arrugando las sábanas de Malfoy aún más. "Los veré en la mañana."

Fui rápida en ponerme de pie antes de que pudieran atraparme para poder hablar un poco más. Theo se dio cuenta lo incómoda que me sentía, y asintió con la cabeza, Daphne se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo que fue embarazoso para las dos ya que ambas odiábamos el contacto con otra gente. Mientras dejaba el dormitorio, vi a Malfoy caminando hacia allí y sonreí satisfecha.

"Qué cómoda cama, rubiecito, aunque no le veo el atractivo para Parkinson." Pude jurar que vi un tic en su ojo.

"Parkinson no es la única que ha tenido el placer," sonrió maliciosamente, cruzando los brazos arrogantemente sobre su pecho. Reprimí un escalofrío al pensamiento. "Diría que eres bienvenida en cualquier momento, pero…"

Bufé cuando dejó de hablar sugestivamente. "Tengo mi propia cama que es mucho más atractiva que la tuya. Después de todo, algo ligeramente atractivo duerme en ella cada noche-"

"Lo siento pero tú _apenas_ eres atractiva," alzó una ceja al pasarme, cambiando lo que quería decir para su propio beneficio como siempre. "Algún día tal vez tendrás un poco de maquillaje con la suficiente decencia para que puedas acostarte con alguien con un _lindo cabello_ como el mío."

Como hacía en raras ocasiones, sólo cuando estaba muy desinteresada y distraída, lo dejé ganar. No quería gastar la energía para pensar en una respuesta, pero para que supiera que no estaba de acuerdo con él le mostré mi dedo favorito y me alejé rápidamente… No estaba de ánimos para que el odio me llenara toda la noche. El odio se acercaba demasiado al miedo.

* * *

**Parece que la pequeña Slytherin estará en el Torneo también, ¿qué opinan? ¿Cómo creen que lidiará con eso? ¿Cómo afectará a la historia? **

**Les deseo un gran comienzo de semana ¡y espero ver lo que piensan en un review! Realmente se los agradecería muchísimo, si por favor pueden hacerlo, ¡genial! Esos realmente ayudan y definitivamente me alegrarían el día a mí y a la autora.**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto :)**

**-**_Analeigh_

**pd: si no subo capítulo en la próxima semana es porque me he derretido del calor; el verano se acerca y quiere hacer presencia aparentemente jaja.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Para Comparar

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que debería haber subido este capítulo ayer que fue domingo, les pido disculpas pero mi internet se puso en malvado y tardaba HORAS en abrir una página hasta que desistí. Pero bueno, sin más les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta historia escrita por la talentosa** _Egypt_** (_sphinxs-legend_) y la cual yo humildemente traduzco.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Para comparar

"Te has despertado más temprano de lo normal" Daphne casi jadeó cuando me vio sentarme a desayunar. Le había sorprendido que fuera, no obstante que estaba allí antes que ella y ya comiendo.

"No podía dormir" admití soñolientamente. "Estaré de mal humor todo el día."

"Gracias por la advertencia" murmuró, dejando caer la mochila de su hombro y sentándose a mi lado. Se sirvió unos huevos revueltos y los bañó con sal. Ella siempre había sido una exagerada con la sal.

"No quiero estar así, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo muy importante." Murmuré, pensando en cómo me había pasado toda la noche despierta intentando descubrir qué podría haberme perdido y sobre lo que había pasado en mis visiones que podrían darme alguna pista. Terminé la noche y temprano esta mañana sin nada, dejándome con pocas horas dormidas y un peor día de cabello. Hoy lucía más como Harry que en un día normal gracias a los extraños ángulos en los que este se había estructurado. "¿Dónde está nuestro querido Theodore?"

Daphne soltó un suspiro que llamó mi atención inmediatamente. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté sospechosamente. Ella esquivó mi mirada.

"¿Qué fue qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

"_Eso_" señalé, entrecerrando los ojos. "Ese sonido."

"Eso fue un suspiro." Contestó Daphne enojada. Rodé mis ojos, si iba a jugar a ser terca conmigo, claramente no recordaba con quien estaba hablando.

"¿Y qué insinuaba ese suspiro?" pregunté.

"Irritación." Espetó, incluso más molesta que yo. "Perdona, necesito hablar con Millicent de algo."

Y así como así me dejó sola el resto de la hora, hablando con Pansy y Millicent como si yo no estuviera desayunando para nada. Genial. Espectacular. En lugar de ir hasta donde Harry o tratar de lucir desesperada, me sumergí en mis propias preocupaciones y comencé a jugar con mi comida, demasiado molesta para siquiera seguir mi habito de comer por estrés. Me sentía con demasiadas nauseas. Incluso llegué temprano a Pociones, donde elegí sentarme en las mesas al fondo del aula.

Luego de que todos ingresaran, Snape vino hacia mí, pidiendo los deberes. No lo negaré, me sorprendió su reacción al escuchar que me había olvidado de hacerlos.

"¡Debe estar bromeando!" exclamé, boquiabierta frente al profesor Snape. Snape nunca era malvado conmigo y nunca me burlaba, particularmente frente a otros. ¿Insultar a Harry? Seguro. Pero él siempre me había tenido cariño a _mí_.

"Serán dos horas de castigo entonces, Potter." Arrastró las palabras, mirándome desapasionadamente. "¿Quiere transformarlas en tres?"

"Profesor, me pasé toda la noche despierta intentando averiguar cómo iba a sobrevivir… no puede castigarme por olvidarme de los deberes" demandé. "¡Podría realizar la poción ahora mismo con los ojos cerrados!"

"No le pedí que la hiciera y tampoco le pregunté cómo lo haría, le pedí que escribiera un ensayo sobre cómo concentrarla." Dijo mostrando su punto. "En mi despacho a las seis treinta, Potter. Eso debería darle tiempo suficiente para cenar y tener la entrevista."

"¿Entrevista?" pregunté nerviosamente. Él alzó una ceja y siguió con la clase, determinado a convertir mi vida en un infierno. Ja. La broma es para él. Él lo estaba intentando como si mi vida ya no lo fuera.

* * *

"Nos entrevistarán luego de hablar con los jueces" me informó Harry en un susurro mientras entrábamos a la habitación de aspecto elegante, brillando con la luz del sol y pensativo por el criterio de los jueces del Torneo. El profesor Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime y me sorprendí al ver al Sr. Ollivander de Varitas Ollivander sentado junto al cuarteto.

"¿Crees que el Sr. Ollivander es un juez?" pregunté, obviamente un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía porque Dumbledore sonrió cortésmente.

"Tristemente no, señorita Potter." Dijo simplemente, sin explicar más hasta que los demás concursantes estuvieron sentados cerca de Harry y yo -aunque yo me alejé notablemente. Harry y yo compartimos una mirada triste, sabiendo que ellos aún nos culpaban por ingresar, lo que normalmente me haría enojar si no fuera tan malditamente trágico.

"¿Puedo presentarles al Sr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore sonrió, señalando al ingenioso hombre sonriente ante nosotros. Le sonreí y él nos devolvió una sonrisa un poco forzada. Él y yo no teníamos mucha historia, así que no me sorprendió su falta de entusiasmo. "Él verificará sus varitas para asegurarnos que están en condiciones antes del Torneo."

Hice una mueca sólo pensar en el fino palo en mi bolsillo, ciertamente no estaba en lo que uno llamaría perfectas condiciones.

"Madeimoselle Delacour" su voz suave y rasposa casi me sorprendió, haciéndome dudar cuán viejo era. "¿Le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar?"

Fleur se precipitó hacia delante con confianza como si estuviera intentando impresionar a un hombre más joven y le entregó su varita. Era una linda varita, varilla recta y simple sin ningún diseño tallado o moldeado en la madera rojiza. Perfectamente hermosa para una mujer hermosa. Yo siempre había pensado que las varitas probablemente representaban a sus dueños, pero esta realmente ayudaba a probar mi punto.

Ollivander giró la varita entre sus dedos y mientras la examinaba destellos dorados y rosas salieron de la punta. Sus ojos brillaron con placer al hablar para sí mismo.

"Sí" reflexionó en voz baja. "veintitrés centímetros… rígida… palisandro… y contiene… ¡Dios mío!"

"Un pelo de la cabeza de una Veela." Dijo orgullosa. "una de mis abuelas."

"Bueno, eso explica mucho" le susurré a Harry, quien asintió con su cabeza lentamente. Una parte de mí se preguntó si Harry realmente sabía lo que era una Veela por su respuesta indiferente. Pero me di cuenta que él probablemente sólo estaba encantado por la mujer, ya que recuerdo su reacción hacia la Veela que había estado en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch este año.

"Sí, sí. Nunca he usado cabello de Veela, por supuesto. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales… de todos modos, cada uno con lo suyo, y si ésta le resulta satisfactoria a usted…" observó la varita nuevamente antes de volver a sostenerla, muy diferente al a forma de que había visto a Fleur hacerlo, y hacer un hechizo. "¡_Orchideous_!"

Me emocioné por las orquídeas que salieron de la punta de la varita de palo de rosa, pero intenté no parecer muy feliz. Tenía una particular debilidad por las flores, aunque nunca había recibido alguna, ni tampoco lo había dicho nunca. Me gustaban los colores y el hecho de que no había dos iguales –muy como la gente, con la claridad de sus personalidades.

"Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso." Él tomó las flores de la punta y se las ofreció a Fleur, fruncí el ceño al ver cómo le ofrecía su varita también. Ella lucía bastante satisfecha con ella misma al tomarla. "Señor Diggory, ahora usted."

Miré de cerca mientras Cedric caminaba en toda su divina gloria. Me sorprendía lo hermoso que este hombre era, era casi humillante. Tendría que intentar y encontrar una manera de entrar a su lado bueno ahora que él pensaba que mi hermano y yo éramos completos impostores. Al acercarse, Ollivander se alegró notablemente.

"Ah, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad?" Cedric le entregó su varita con una pequeña sonrisa y yo me moví un poquito en mi silla para obtener una mejor vista sobre sus hombros anchos que conscientemente estaban intentando hacer el momento más privado. "Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola."

Cedric rió lo cual me hizo sonreír. Así que el chico no era completamente serio –amor intensificado.

"Treinta y un centímetros y medio… madera de fresno… agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones… ¿La lustra usted con regularidad?" le preguntó Ollivander como si le impresionara.

"La lustré anoche" Cedric admitió orgulloso. Aparté la mirada y descubrí a Harry haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice: inspeccionado su varita para notar la diferencia entre ellas. Yo ni siquiera saqué la mía. La de Harry lucía incluso mejor mantenida que la mía y la suya estaba ciertamente peor por el uso.

Anillos de humo flotaron por el cuarto por la prueba de Ollivander en la varita de Cedric. Anunció que estaba satisfecho con la varita, aunque estaba claro que estaba mucho más orgulloso que eso, antes de sonreírle al último _verdadero_ Campeón. "Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad."

Al regresar Cedric, sin siquiera mirarme, Viktor se puso de pie y caminó hacia delante. Su caminar era evidentemente más fuerte y más bruto que el de Cedric, de alguna manera con una gran cantidad de gracia de la cual Fleur no necesitaba demostrar. Quedé sorprendida por la fuerza con la cual él extendió su varita al fabricante de varitas y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Mmm… ésta es una creación de Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco." Comenzó Ollivander pensativamente. "Un excelente fabricante, _aunque_ su estilo no es lo que yo… Sin embargo… sí… ¿madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón?"

Krum asintió luciendo algo orgulloso también. Sentía como si mi varita quemara un agujero en mi bolsillo, la maldita cosa _sabía_ que yo no estaba orgullosa de ella. La cosa no funcionaba la mitad del maldito tiempo, ¿así que por qué era esto necesario? Tal vez él diría que mi varita no funcionaba bien, me conseguirían una nueva y podría tener una oportunidad. O, mejor, ¡me sacarían del torneo por ello!

Suspiré, sabiendo que no había razón para emocionarme.

"Bastante más gruesa de lo usual… bastante rígida… veinticinco centímetros… ¡_Avis_!" la varita de carpe produjo un estallido antes de que un montón de pajaritos salieran de la punta y se fueran volando por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol. "Bien."

Sus ojos se posaron en Harry y en mí, mirándonos sin emoción mientras se preguntaba cuál de los dos iría primero. Evité contacto visual a propósito, preguntándome si podría escaparme al baño mientras a Harry le revisaban su varita para poder lustrar la mía. Me puse feliz cuando escuché al señor Ollivander preguntar por el 'señor Potter'. Harry me fulminó con la mirada y yo le guiñé un ojo levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"¡Aaaah, sí!" exclamó Ollivander cuando Harry le entregó su apagada varita bronceada. "Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente."

Intenté no rodar los ojos, intentando no molestarme por la necesidad que todos tenían de admirar _todo_ lo que Harry hacía. ¿Su varita tenía el mismo núcleo que la de Voldemort? ¿Y qué? No era mucha cosa ya que él había asesinado a Voldemort –tres veces distintas por ahora- y él era un poderoso mago oscuro mientras Harry era sólo un estudiante.

"No la está tratando de la mejor manera, ¿verdad, Potter?" preguntó Ollivander alzando una ceja. Intenté no reírme cuando Harry se sonrojó. "Veintiocho centímetros… Virgen santa… núcleo de la pluma de un fénix. Un núcleo muy fuerte, la pluma de fénix." Dijo significativamente. "Una varita intensa, muy buena para la defensa y los duelos."

El señor Ollivander no dijo nada más luego de eso, pero sí la examinó mucho más tiempo que a las otras. Parecía estar reviviendo el recuerdo de las dos varitas, maravillosas como se suponía que eran. Puse mala cara. No era tan genial, _ya_ _no_. No tenía importancia ahora que su gemela fue destruida. Suspiré, observando la 'magia' mientras Ollivander consentía a mi hermano.

"_Relashio_" murmuró Ollivander, luciendo sorprendido por la gran cantidad de chispas rojas que produjo la varita de Harry. Incluso mis cejas se alzaron –esa era una muestra innecesaria de poder. No había dudas de por qué la magia le resultaba tan fácil si su varita estaba tan dispuesta a obedecer. "Muy bien, señor Potter. Puede tomar asiento."

Harry sonrió aliviado, tomando su varita de Ollivander con mucho más cuidado que normalmente lo hubiera hecho. Mis ojos se ampliaron como platos, me había olvidado completamente mi plan de escaparme usando a Harry como distracción.

"Señorita Potter, si fuera tan amable."

Me levanté vacilante, Harry pasando a mi lado con un pequeño asentimiento de aliento. Descubrí que casi no podía mirarlo, pero descubrí que Cedric me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que me dio un poco más de confianza. Caminé hasta Ollivander, ofreciéndole mi repentinamente pesada varita.

"Sí, sí, recuerdo la suya." Murmuró Ollivander al tomar mi varita. Era una varita pálida con una gran _X_ tallada en la madera del mango. Eso siempre me había desanimado, considerando que el mismo símbolo fue esculpido en mi _cuello_ cuando era una infante. Pero el año pasado a mitad de una clase, decidí que la X probablemente hacía referencia a la antigua runa que significa 'regalo', o al menos a ello me había resignado. Ollivander tomó la varita de mis manos y movió sus manos por la madera. Me preocupé por todo el brillo que había perdido también como todas las abolladuras y partes desgastadas que la adornaban.

"Veinticinco centímetros… fresno… ¿pluma de augurey, creo?" preguntó, intenté no sonrojarme cuando vi a los jueces extranjeros observándome con cejas levantadas.

"Sí, señor."

"Fascinante, aun así… una varita muy temperamental, recuerdo, al igual que el augurey. Intentó rasguñarme con sus garras cuando me acerqué al nido." Recordó vagamente, frunciendo el ceño y tomándola con su mano diestra. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

El simple swish-y-flick que normalmente causaba que un objeto levitara no sería sencillo con mi varita. Ya que apuntó al florero sobre la mesa donde se encontraban los jueces, no me sorprendí al ver la mesa temblar y apenas levantarse sobre los talones de los jueces antes de caer nuevamente al suelo –volteando el vaso y vertiendo el agua de su interior.

Hice una mueca y me sonrojé mientras Dumbledore acomodaba la mesa y miró a Ollivander quien seguía examinando la varita en sus manos con una ceja alzada.

"Suele hacer eso…"

"Pluma de augurey" murmuró Ollivander antes de devolverme mi varita. "Muy bien, eso es todo."

Lo miré boquiabierta, ¿acaso no había visto nada de lo que pasó? No recibí pajaritos, o una lluvia de chispas ¡o flores! No, solamente casi amputo los pies de los jueces. "¿No cree que es un poco extraño que mi varita sea una bomba de tiempo?"

"¿Bomba de tiempo?" bufó él. "No creo que ese sea el caso."

"¿Acaso no vio esa explosión de energía completamente extraviada? Esta cosa" siseé, mirando furiosa a mi varita. "¡es una amenaza!"

"Según recuerdo, también lo es el augurey" dijo pensativamente. "Un ave muy lúgubre –controla el agua y la lluvia, un supuesto augurio de muerte. Exactamente opuesto a la de su hermano, de hecho…"

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso hace años." Gruñí, metiéndola en mi bolsillo en esperanzas de que tal vez así los jueces dejaran de mirarme tan incrédulamente. "Eso no ayuda mucho a sobrevivir una trampa mortal como ésta."

"Si bien recuerdo, el augurey son muy leales a su nido, señorita Potter." Dijo significativamente. "Me gustaría pensar que lo recordará la próxima vez que intente usar su varita, así tal vez usted logre entender por qué no le funciona a cualquiera en cualquier momento."

Y así, el fastidioso hombre me dejó. Todavía seguía sin idea de lo que quiso decir sobre mi varita, además de que tampoco funcionaría para otras personas, y aún no tenía idea de cómo hacerla funcionar para este Torneo. Casi echaba chispas cuando me uní al grupo que estaba alineándose para una foto… Cedric señaló el lugar a su lado y por más estática que me sintiera por estar tan cerca de él, aún estaba molesta para cuando llegué a mi puesto entre él y mi mellizo.

"¡Pero qué quinteto más carismático!" Hubo un gran flash e hice una mueca alejándome de él, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho una vez que pasó. La mujer en ropas verde lima con sus brillantes anteojos rojos nos sonrió pero yo ya la estaba calculando. Su perfecta apariencia y andar fanfarrón hacían que su confianza pareciera despiadada y sus parpados apenas caídos la hacían lucir algo aburrida.

No me agradaba.

"¡Hola! Soy Rita Skeeter, escribo para El Profeta… pero por supuesto que eso ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?" nos estrechó las manos uno a uno, cuando estrechó la mía me molestó lo frías que sus manos eran. Esa mujer me daba malas vibras. Harry parecía tener la misma reacción cuando ella estrechó su mano luego de la mía. "Pero son ustedes los que no conocemos, ustedes son noticia."

¿Acaso no lo somos siempre? Pensé malhumoradamente. No me gustaba la manera en que nos rodeaba como si fuera un tiburón, esperando a que uno de nosotros se moviese para entonces poder atacar. Mis ojos la seguían cuidadosamente, conocía su juego. Yo era como una carnada a la que todavía no había atrapado.

Sentía como si ella estuviera introduciendo veneno en mi oído… ¿No era eso parecido a la obra de Shakespeare? Sí, lo era. Macbeth, o tal vez Hamlet, creo. De cualquier modo, el tipo estaba muerto.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir primero? ¿Mmm?" canturreó. Ella rápidamente tomó el brazo de Harry y yo instintivamente di un paso hacia él, pero volví a alejarme cuando ella volvió a hablar. "¿Deberíamos empezar por el más joven?"

"Audrey es más chica que yo" Harry dijo rápidamente.

"¡Por cuatro minutos!" siseé exasperada antes de repentinamente darme cuenta de que él estaba intentando mandarme a solas con la mujer. "Tú eres el famoso, claramente la gente querrá escuchar sobre ti-"

"Maravilloso." Acordó Rita Skeeter, tomando a Harry y saliendo del cuarto. Me aseguré de sonreírle siniestramente cuando se volvió a mirarme… pero no me sentí tan confiada por mucho. De hecho, me sentía terriblemente incomoda mientras los reales Campeones del Torneo me observaron.

"Sólo para que sepan," dije con una mueca. "No formé parte en esta decisión. En absoluto."

"¿Cómo explicas que tu nomb_g_e esté en el Cáliz, entonces?" habló Fleur Delacour. Era la primera vez que realmente me habló, incluso enojada su voz era suave y ligera –como su apariencia- aún con la barrera del lenguaje y altos niveles de frustración. Alcé mis manos.

"Escucha, no soy buena con la magia. En realidad, soy terrible. No tengo ganas de morir, te lo aseguro." Dije honestamente. "Planeo perder cada uno de los desafíos. La gloria eterna es genial, pero creo que es sobrevalorado si no puedes cumplir con la parte de ser _eterna_."

Cedric sonrió torcidamente. "Lamento que te hayan metido en esto."

"¿Lo hizo Haggy?" demandó Fleur de una vez. Krum, siempre tan callado, asintió demostrando que él también quería saber la respuesta.

"No" dije defensivamente. "Harry no lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos lo hicimos."

"¿Entonces quién?" preguntó ella, sus mejillas rosas con irritación. Intenté calmarme.

"No sabemos."

"¿Tal vez era una broma?" preguntó Cedric, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo a cuales bromistas se refería.

"Ellos no y dudo que cualquier otro. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, nadie lo admitiría luego de la reacción que hubo."

"¿Y no hay manera de que puedas librarte de esto?" preguntó Cedric dudoso. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par y Harry volvió al cuarto, Rita Skeeter en sus talones.

"No dejes que escriba ninguna de sus tonterías," siseó él en mi dirección. "Está loca."

"Ahora, señor Potter" lo reprendió la reportera "ella es capaz de formar sus propias opiniones cuando la entreviste ahora mismo. Si pudieras venir conmigo."

Aunque estaba segura de que podría haber dicho alguna colorida excusa para no hacerlo – como que el castigo con Snape comenzaría pronto, que tenía mi periodo… Tenía varias opciones que podría haber usado para escaparme de esa entrevista. Pero algo me decía que ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. Pensé que yo era tan capaz como cualquier otro.

"Yo me encargo de esto" dije, dándole a mi hermano una mirada significativa que él había visto y entendido muchas veces anteriormente. Él asintió una vez y yo también antes de volverme a la mujer con las venenosas ropas verdes. Le dediqué una de mis más genuinas sonrisas. "¿Vamos?"

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, antes de señalarme que siguiera su balanceo de caderas dirigiéndonos hasta… un armario de escobas. La observé sospechosamente cuando cerró la puerta.

"Está bromeando."

"Deberías sentirte incluso más cómoda que tu hermano aquí. Es mucho más cómodo que un _fregadero_ en la cocina" observó. No pude evitar la sorpresa y la mueca que acompañaron sus palabras –el recuerdo de estar encerrada bajo el fregadero de la cocina cuando me portaba mal siempre me atormentaba. Yo era mucho más pequeña que Harry y cuando la época de los 'asuntos divertidos' comenzaron, me habían puesto ahí para enfrentar algunos de mis mayores miedos –espacios chicos y agua causada por tuberías dañadas...

"¿Cómo supo de eso?" siseé, mis ojos brillando peligrosamente. Ella se puso obviamente feliz de que había tocado un tema sensible cuando una pluma que combinaba con sus ropas flotó tras ella.

"¿Te importa si uso una _vuela-pluma_? Por supuesto que no" sonrió, sin dejarme el tiempo para darle mi respuesta. "Entonces, Audrey Potter, la hermana del Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. ¿Estás molesta que tu hermano está siguiendo tus pasos para crear problemas? O ¿eres tú la que siempre ha tenido que arrastrarse tras él para asegurarte que estuviera a salvo?"

"Crear problemas es un talento que hago sola. Harry simplemente los encuentra." Observé la pluma cuidadosamente mientras escribía furiosamente. "¿Qué ha dicho para molestar tanto a mi hermano?"

"¿Estaba molesto? Ah, me preocupaba que mis palabras sobre sus padres lo deprimirían-" miró significativamente al rollo de pergamino en el cual escribía la pluma. Fruncí el entrecejo.

"Él no estaba deprimido, estaba furioso. ¿Podría ser por esa pluma que escribe lo que sea que quiera?" ella alzó una ceja interesada "Conozco una gran cantidad de trucos, Sra. Skeeter."

"¿Eres tú la que ingresó el nombre en el Cáliz, entonces? Nadie te culparía por finalmente querer salir de la abrumadora sombra de tu hermano." Su voz era tan condescendiente. No estaba hablando con alguien de seis años y se lo haría saber.

"Abrumador, sí, lo es. Pero ninguno de nosotros lo ingresó, no nos gusta el peligro-"

"¿Es eso porque no eres la mejor empuñando una varita? Tengo fuentes que aseguran que eres una pequeña amante de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones. ¿Tendrá eso que ver con crear un balance entre el talento de tu hermano para hablar Paresele y su inhabilidad para crear una poción decente?"

"Yendo al caso, se llama Pársel" corregí con amargura. "¿Quién le dijo que podía hablarlo? ¿Y quién dijo que mi hermano no podía hacer pociones? Se equivocan."

"¡Es algo que se necesita saber cuándo eres escritora, querida!" sonrió. "Esas mismas palabras las escuché de tu profesor, Severus Snape, quien parece haberte tomado cariño. Nunca me ha agradado el hombre, pero él estaba _muy_ a la defensiva respecto a tu posición en todo esto-"

"Eso es porque el profesor Snape es uno de los mejores profesores que alguna vez han trabajado en este colegio," siseé defensivamente. "No sé cómo usted obtiene su información, o por qué insiste en escribir tonterías pero yo soporto a mi hermano como usted soporta a su pluma. Y escuche, no seré la mejor hechicera, pero puedo hacer cosas que harían que sus pesadillas corrieran _horrorizadas_, señorita. Así que no se atreva a intentar derribar a mi hermano de su escoba para poder obtener más lectores. Mi hermano no ingresó nuestro nombre y yo no ingresé nuestro nombre, pero quien sea lo haya hecho sentirá mi ira cuando lo encuentre -¿oyes eso, pluma falsa? Escribe _eso _en tu maldito artículo."

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, feliz cuando la luz llenó mis ojos. Me di la vuelta para mirar fríamente a la despreciada mujer, bañada por la luz del día.

"¿Sabe? Incluso los Slytherins menos honorarios consideran sus artículos un chiste" le informé alzando una ceja. "¿Tal vez debería entrevistar alguno de nuestros enemigos mientras puede? Estoy segura de que ellos serán igual de creíbles. Digo, ya que usted es un chiste tan grande como sus escritos."

* * *

"¡Eso no está bien, Drea!" Daphne dijo tan pronto como reiteré lo que le había dicho a Rita Skeeter. "Esa mujer tiene la columna de chismes más importante en El Profeta. Si la haces enojar, todo el mundo mágico oirá al respecto."

"Bien," murmuré irritadamente. "Considerando que no dije nada malo sobre otra persona más que ella, no puedo esperar a ver lo que esa idiota inventará."

"Daphne tiene razón," suspiró Theo. "Este no es el final de la historia. Ese artículo no lo será tampoco."

Daphne pareció iluminarse con el acuerdo y asintió rápidamente antes de observar el techo sobre nosotros mientras una lechuza llegaba y aterrizaba en mi plato vacío.

"Gracias a Merlín todavía no han traído la cena" suspiré, mirando a la lechuza que era bastante linda. Tomé un poco del pan que estaba constantemente en las mesas y le di de comer. "Aquí tienes… ¿Puedo tomar mi carta?"

"Me maravilla como puedes ser tan despreciable con alguien como Rita Skeeter y ser tan cortés con una _lechuza_." Daphne frunció el ceño, observando mientras le daba a la lechuza más pan y tomaba la letra de su pata.

"No molestes, Greengrass." Daphne resopló y se giró hacia Millicent quien se encontraba sentada a su otro lado antes de comenzar una conversación de la que parecía no querer terminar desde el desayuno. Volví a mirar a la lechuza y le dije que podía irse, así que ululó felizmente antes de volar en un círculo… y aterrizar con Harry. Observé la interacción, notando como yo era mucho más amable y por eso, la lechuza mordisqueó su dedo. Intenté no reírme al volver hacia mi carta.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó Theo, inclinándose hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros, pero al mirar una segunda vez a la letra reconocí de quien era incluso antes de rasgar el sobre y abrirlo.

"_Sirius_" le susurré, él se inclinó para poder mirar sobre mi hombro. Theodore siempre había apoyado mi relación con mi padrino… ¿Daphne? No tanto. Daphne aún creía firmemente que su padre, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio, nunca mentiría sobre algo tan grave como un asesino convicto.

_Audrey,_

Él escribió en una sorprendente letra pulcra.

_Habrá un reflejo el domingo a las 6:00 de la noche. Te sugiero que estés en tu habitación por privacidad. Sé amable con esta ave, ha tenido un viaje duro –aunque no espero menos de ti._

_Canuto._

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Theodore al terminar de leer. Doblé la nota nuevamente y la metí en lo más profundo del bolsillo de mi túnica con una mirada aguda.

"Algo sobre estar en mi cuarto el domingo al anochecer… probablemente porque él sabe que las personas aún estarán en la cena." Suspire. "No importa, compañero. Debo ir al castigo."

"Con suerte Snape no será tan duro contigo." Sonrió Nott. "Eres su favorita."

"Malfoy es su favorito" corregí mientras me ponía de pie, "Yo soy la más prometedora."

Él rió mientras yo acomodaba la correa de mi morral sobre mi hombro. Hice una mueca cuando golpeó mi cadera dolorosamente. ¿Cuándo empezaría a ganar nuevamente el peso que había perdido en el verano mientras morí de hambre con los Dursleys? Era una tradición anual, desnutrida al comienzo del año y para navidad, ya lucía cerca a sana otra vez.

Con un pequeño saludo hacia Theo, salí casi irrumpiendo del salón –ya poniendo mi peor expresión de fastidio por mi no-ganado castigo. Ya estaba lamentando el hecho de que no me había salteado la cena para poder ir y ponerme unas ropas muggle, sin importar si los Slytherins las encontraban aceptables o no. Al menos eran más cómodas que una falda y juro que hay una conspiración que hace todas las faldas de Slytherin más cortas que las faldas de cualquier otra casa. Era ridículo.

Al acercarme a las mazmorras, desaceleré mi paso. No importa cuán enojada estuviera con Snape, no quería descargar toda mi frustración con él – no que entendiera por qué era tan necesario tener detención en las mazmorras por la falta de mi tarea la noche siguiente a la que me enteré que podría morir. No, eso claramente no era razón suficiente para olvidar sobre la concentración de la Esencia de Murtlap y lo que produce.

Para el momento en el cual ya ha me había vuelto a enojar, me encontraba de pie frente a la oficina de Snape. Ni siquiera necesité tocar la puerta antes de que él me llamara, a lo cual entré perezosamente al silencioso cuarto. Él ni siquiera apartó la vista de su escrito cuando entré, pero distintivamente noté que estaba poniendo calificaciones. Podía decirlo por la manera en que fruncía el ceño y tachó dos veces el pergamino de alguien, antes de dar vuelta la página y tararear para sí mismo al escribir algo en tres líneas. Sí, volviendo a poner _Trolls_ y _Desastrosos_. Claramente él también estaba de mal humor.

"Señorita Potter, qué amable de su parte llegar a tiempo… por una vez." Añadió en voz baja, tuve que contener una sonrisa mientras me dejaba caer en un pupitre al frente de la clase.

"Siempre disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos, señor. No querría perderme ni un momento."

"Veo que está descarada hoy" suspiró mirando los papeles. "¿Por casualidad no trae sus deberes consigo, verdad?

"No, hoy no. Quería tener toda mi atención es usted –sólo en caso de que usted intentara interrogarme sobre cómo y qué sucede cuando se concentra la esencia de Murtlap." Estaba orgullosa de mi misma cuando lo vi ligeramente sonreír satisfecho para si mismo. Él me miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué sucede cuando se concentra la esencia de Murtlap?"

Sonreí. _Oh_, ¡estaba tan lista para sus pequeños exámenes! Es por esto que amaba los castigos con él. Y si acertaba, incluso sabía cuál mi 'castigo' sería.

"La esencia de Murtlap se concentra hirviendo agua y agregando una cucharadita de sal por cada cuarto de litro de líquido. Cuando más lo hierva, más intensa le mezcla se volverá. Pero si empieza a tornarse de líquido a sólido, entonces se convertiría en una especie de base ácida y te lastimaría en lugar de curarte." Estaba orgullosa de mi respuesta y aunque él no hizo sonido alguno, podía decir que él lo estaba también.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tarda eso?"

"Tarda alrededor de cuatro minutos luego de que comienza a hervir." Me alegraba que las pociones fueran una ciencia exacta que había dominado tan bien, o incluso mejor, que Hermione. Ella tenía que acosar su poción y libros para hacerla correctamente, pero a mí me habían dicho anteriormente que yo tenía un talento natural para ellas. Aparentemente yo podía simplemente saber cuándo algo era correcto o incorrecto –era un séptimo sentido, que le seguía a mi tercer ojo.

"¿Y cuáles son las consecuencias de la esencia de Murtlap al tornarse sólida?

"Murt_sap_" dije intencionalmente, sin ser capaz de ocultar mi orgullo. "Es una fuerte sustancia con un PH balanceado de 4 que no puede ser remediado por la esencia de Murtlap y sólo lo hará peor. Sólo puede ser curada por el polvo de Wartlap."

Cien puntos para Audrey Potter, gracias, _muchísimas_ gracias.

"Meticuloso" dijo con una cara enmascarada. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que yo estaba segura que él estaba orgulloso de mí, incluso aunque nunca hubiera recibido prueba de ello. "Suficientemente meticuloso para ayudarme a calificar estos exámenes de cuarto año. Toma ese montón de allí… Los _revisaré_ luego para asegurarme que son justos."

Bufé.Con 'para que sean justos', él quería decir que los estudiantes que recibieran buenas calificaciones fueran estudiantes que realmente lo merecían o Slytherins. Y por gente que lo merecía, se refería a notas no mayores a _Aceptable_. El profesor Snape sólo daba tres _Extraordinario_s por clase y esos estaban usualmente reservados para Hermione, Malfoy y yo misma.

"Sí, señor." Sonreí, tomando las gruesas pilas de pergaminos y la pluma prevista mientras comenzaba a corregir y calificar los ensayos. Siempre me resultaba gracioso hacer esto y era realmente una de mis partes favoritas del castigo. Snape y yo simplemente nos sentaríamos en silencio, calificando y sin hablar, a menos que yo preguntara qué calificación debería ponerle a alguien que fracasó y era un Slytherin o no eran Slytherin y fuera excelentes.

Siempre me sorprendía lo que las personas escribían, quien era inteligente y quien no lo era. El pobre Neville Longbottom nunca parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que me sentía terrible y por eso nunca lo califiqué con menos que _Insatisfactorio_, aunque eso a veces era ser demasiado amable. Nunca tuve permitido calificar los trabajos de Harry, Ron, Hermione o Daphne porque él sabía que sería injusta. Tenía permitido calificar a Theo porque él podía realmente obtener una buena nota, pero Daphne era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de pociones y 'merecía' un puntaje más alto que el que yo le hubiera dado. Asumí que Ron y Harry obtendrían puntajes menores a los que yo les habría calificado, y en cuanto a Hermione… bueno, no estoy realmente segura por qué no tenía permitido calificar sus trabajos ya que eran casi siempre perfectos. Supongo que él tenía alguna razón discriminatoria al respecto.

Resoplé mientras leía el ensayo de Parkinson, había llamado la esencia Murtsap en lugar de Murtlap durante el ensayo _entero_ y se había olvidado completamente hablar de cómo se convertía en un sólido por la sal que le era agregada. Miré a Snape.

"Por favor" dije suavemente, señalando hacia su trabajo. "Se _merece_ una _D_."

Él se tomó un momento para observar el ensayo antes de volver al suyo, que actualmente le pertenecía a Parvati Patil. Sacudió la cabeza. "Escríbale una advertencia y dele una _A_."

"¡Pero esos son dos calificaciones enteras más altas!" gruñí, bajando la mirada hacia el terrible ensayo que no había acertado ninguno de los hechos.

"Una _A_**,** Potter."

Suspiré, garabateando con fuerza una _A_ casi atravesando el grueso pergamino. "Bien, pero usted no tiene control sobre la advertencia que escriba."

_La próxima vez podrías al menos intentar plagiarte, o incluso copiar el plagio de otro – al menos ellos sí sabrían los hechos. Haz las cosas bien, Parkinson._

Snape observó mi comentario pero no dijo nada sobre él al inclinarse para tomar otro pergamino. Yo hice lo mismo, observando el ensayo detrás del de ella. Bullstrode había tenido básicamente el mismo concepto, pero ella al menos había escrito los términos 'Murtlap' y 'Murtsap' bien. Le di una _A_ también, pero la dejé sin una colorida advertencia.

Debajo de su ensayo estaba la sorpresivamente pulcra cursiva del rubio idiota. Yo había observado su cursiva a través de los años y sorprendentemente la de él era una de las pocas que no había cambiado a lo largo de ellos. Él había tenido una letra elegante durante todo el tiempo que yo estuve calificando – Daphne me había dicho que su madre probablemente le enseñó caligrafía desde una joven edad. Las familias más ricas lo hacían. Me molestaba el hecho de que su cursiva era más pulcra que la mía, aunque estaba incluso _más_ molesta por el hecho que no había hecho nada mal en el ensayo. Hurgué mis ojos sobre él otra vez, buscando por algo fuera de lugar.

Ah, _ahí_. No había utilizado el término Murtsap constantemente. Eso cuesta una gran cantidad de puntos, Malfoy.

_A_, escribí en una gran letra verde. Snape me observó con una ceja alzada.

"Los trabajos de Malfoy normalmente merecen un _Supera las Expectativas_ o _Extraordinario_." Me encogí de hombros al comentario, poniendo el pergamino sobre la pila de los cuales ya había calificado para que él no pudiese discutir.

"Olvidó algunos términos, pensé que le gustaría entregar menos _E_'s esta vez. No hay necesidad de empezar el año con demasiada bondad." Dije con una sonrisa torcida antes de tomar el próximo ensayo –ah, pobre Neville. Me sentí mal al ver los constantes rayones sobre los errores que él había creado en su propio ensayo. Ya sabía por experiencia que eso no era bueno para su nota final.

Oí un gruñido a la mitad de calificar el insoportable ensayo de Neville y levanté la mirada para observar a Snape mirando fríamente a un ensayo al cual le estaba escribiendo una gran _D_. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando leí el nombre, sabiendo que no se lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era mi hermano, _yo_ le había dicho la diferencia entre Murtlap y Murtsap y sé que Hermione no dejaría pasar ningún otro error cuando ella evidentemente corrigió su ensayo.

"Él no lo hizo, ¿sabe?" dije en voz baja, adivinando la nueva razón por la cual lo odiaba. "Poner nuestros nombres en el Cáliz, quiero decir."

"¿No lo hizo?" preguntó Snape con amargura, sin mirarme al revisar el ensayo de Ron debajo del de Hermione. El de ella parecía merecer una _S_. No _E_'s en absoluto esta vez, supongo.

"No, él no lo hizo." Dije con vigor, repentinamente muy segura de que mi hermano no había tenido participación alguna en el hecho.

"¿Y usted?" preguntó él, mirándome con una mirada algo furiosa. Inmediatamente me sentí insultada.

"Creí que usted me creía, señor." Gruñí "Usted no puede honestamente creer que yo tendría el valor de ingresar a un torneo ¿acaso piensa con sus pies? Yo no soy una bruja-brujería, yo soy una… una bruja-_teoría_. Sí, teoría."

"Mmm, lo sospeché considerando que usted y su hermano, aunque vastamente incapaces de un normal comportamiento adolescente, nunca parecen estar sin admitir sus diferencias." Murmuró para sí mismo, tomando otro pergamino.

Bajé la vista hacia el ensayo de Michael Corner, pero parecía incapaz de leerlo apropiadamente. Estaba demasiado distraída como para entender mi propio idioma mientras miraba al profesor, quien parecía esperar que yo empezara a hablar ahora que el hielo se había roto.

"¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore nos está dejando hacer esto? Es decir, ¿acaso él no quiere a Harry con vida? ¿Acaso no es ese el punto de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos tres años?" me incliné hacia atrás en la silla, dejando que sólo dos de sus patas me sostuvieran. "Espero que él no piense honestamente que voy a tomar la peor parte de todo esto por ser quien soy. Puede que sea una bruja de teoría pero no soy una cobarde. Está bien… tal vez soy un poquito cobarde… ¡pero no soy una inepta!" admití frunciendo el ceño.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dejar de lado su pluma, listo para enfrentarme con los hechos –lo cual era lindo. Los enigmas de Dumbledore siempre eran fascinantes y si tenías tiempo de sentarte a descubrirlos, usualmente tenían mucho más revelaciones y hechos, pero ahora todo lo que quería era lógica. Fría, dura lógica con la que pudiera pelear contra mis emociones.

"Bruja-brujería o bruja-teoría," dijo con una pequeña burla "el problema es más el hecho de que alguien haya puesto su nombre en común, Potter. Un nombre que también la pone a _usted_ en la cuerda floja, en caso de que haya fallado en notarlo."

Abrí mi boca por un momento de incertidumbre. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Potter, ¿realmente es tan difícil entender el hecho de que usted está en el mismo peligro que su hermano porque _fue_ un nombre neutral? El término es obviamente usado para ambos, usted y él, podría ser más que una broma el que usted misma se ha visto arrastrada en esta situación ridícula." Dijo bruscamente, tomando los papeles en su escritorio y acomodándolos en una manera que me demostró que él no quería que sus palabras sonaran tan importantes como lo eran.

"¿Por qué alguien estaría tras de mí?" pregunté silenciosamente. "Harry es el que mató a Riddle, él es el poderoso con toda esa cosa de la 'magia del amor'. Yo no estoy ni cerca de ser peligrosa."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" murmuró Snape, más para sí que para mí. "Sus talentos son intrigantes. No es algo que las personas pasan por alto, y estoy seguro que el delincuente tras todo esto tiene las mismas ideas."

Me estremecí, volviendo a apoyar las patas delanteras del asiento nuevamente en el suelo mientras lo miraba desapasionadamente.

"Bueno, profesor, usted oficialmente me ha aterrado."

"Bien" murmuró, volviendo a sus calificaciones. "He hecho mi trabajo correctamente, entonces. Es libre de retirarse, temprano incluso."

"¿Qué? ¿No más palabras de consuelo?" pregunté sarcásticamente al ponerme de pie. Él me dedicó una mirada penetrante que me hizo suspirar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Entendido. Buenas noches, profesor… Y gracias."

Lo volví a mirar al decir esto, sólo para verlo observarme con el cejo fruncido duramente –no que se pudiera notar fácilmente bajo todo ese cabello grasoso. El no parecía entender de lo que estaba hablando. Decidí ser educada y explicarle.

"Por hablarme honestamente. Las personas parecen ya no hacerlo." Le sonreí significativamente y el inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia sus pergaminos, no le agradaba la gente sonriente.

"Entonces debería saber que aún recibirá una _T_ por no entregar sus deberes" dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa satisfecha disimulada. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Volvemos a eso, entonces? Fantástico. Buenas noches, profesor."

* * *

**Definitivamente la relación entre Snape y Audrey es una de mis favoritas. No puedo esperar a que vean lo que el torneo se trae entre manos para estos mellizos. Les prometo que será _muy_ interesante ;)**

**A los reviewers:**

**_AnataYume_: El Torneo será difícil, especialmente con el miedo que Audrey siente por el agua. Ambos ella y Harry competirán por separado, pero tendrás que esperar a ver si trabajan juntos antes de las pruebas o no. Somos afortunados de que el papel no dijera Weasley ¡eso lo había convertido en un torneo enorme! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar -**_Egypt_

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo y espero oír sus opiniones en un review. Como siempre les recuerdo que les hago llegar sus comentarios a Egypt así que siéntanse libres de escribirle a ella, que ella siempre que pueda les contestará.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Que tengan una linda semana!**

**-Analeigh**


	7. Capítulo 6: Reflejos

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén teniendo un lindo domingo. Otra vez llego el fin de semana así que como corresponde acá les dejo el sexto capítulo de este historia originalmente escrita por **_Egypt_ **(_sphinxs-legend_) y traducida al español por mí. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Reflejos

En lugar de asistir a la cena el domingo por la noche, rápidamente me sumergí en mi habitación. Aunque dudaba que alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto volviera ya que eran sólo las 6, aun así había conseguido que Theodore ayudara a distraer a Daphne de volver a la sala común o de buscarme. Había puesto un seguro en la puerta para poder al menos oír si Daphne, Tracey, Lilian o Alya decidían regresar.

Yo nunca llego a tiempo; y aunque estaba un poco preocupada de que había llegado a tiempo no solo a mi castigo, lo que se suponía que era la cena, y este posible encuentro con Sirius, sabía que no era un desperdicio de mi único fin de semana puntual del año porque tan rápido como entré por la puerta pude escucharlo susurrar mi nombre.

"¿Qué si hubiera sido Alya? Ella es tu prima de algún modo, estoy segura –ustedes sangre puras son todos parientes" susurré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. "¿Dónde estás?"

"El espejo" susurró. Rodé los ojos.

"Ah, eso tendría sentido con toda esa cosa del 'reflejo'" dije, trepándome sobre la cama de Lillian Moon para alcanzar el espejo en el medio de esa y la cama de Daphne. Sirius estaba de pie en el espejo, tamaño real y sonriendo, aunque sus oscuros ojos grises permanecieron turbulentos. "¿Y cómo es que lograste esto?"

"¿No puedes honestamente creer que James y yo nos privaríamos de visitar a nuestras novias en sus dormitorios?" rió él. Arrugué mi nariz por la excesiva cantidad de información sobre mi padre. "Esto está conectado a todos los espejos de las niñas, los niños no los tienen."

"Tienes que escribir una lista con todos estos tipos de trucos que tienes. No creo ni que Fred ni George sepan de este." Sonreí sarcásticamente antes de sentarme en la cama más cercana al espejo, él pareció inclinarse contra en marco. Absorbí su apariencia. "Te ves bien."

"He estado mucho mejor, hablé con Harry esta mañana –está aterrado."

"Yo también, pero no puedes decirle eso." Añadí rápidamente, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. El alzó sus manos, aunque sus cejas se habían alzado también con algo de escepticismo. Conocía ese destello, sabía lo que estaba pensando incluso antes de que lo mencionara. "Yo no puse el pergamino, Sirius."

"Harry me aseguró que no lo hiciste" dijo lentamente. "No creo que pudieras mentirle a él."

"Noto que tomas su palabra sobre la mía." Murmuré, notando la pequeña y amarga diferencia entre 'te creo' y 'creo que Harry no mentiría'.

"Esas observaciones tuyas hacen que esas túnicas verdes brillen" bromeó Sirius. Bufé, moviendo mi mano como la realeza entre nosotros.

"Deberías saber que me guste tomar el crédito por mi trabajo" confesé, cruzándome de brazos. "Pero no me gusta que me traten como heroína. Me gusta ser la amarga. No estoy acostumbrada a que me adulen."

"Harry está pasando un mal momento, Gryffindor no está apreciando esta nueva proeza como lo ha hecho con las del pasado." Murmuró Sirius. "Ni siquiera Ron, Harry le ocultó que estábamos hablando."

Pensé en mi visión, volvía a tener esa fría sensación de sólo pensar en ella –Ron luciendo tan malicioso que sentí la necesidad de casi ahogarme en mi propio disgusto hacia mi hermano. Era una sensación familiar que a veces sentía, pero era difícil imaginar esos sentimientos emanando de su mejor amigo.

"Lo vi en mi visión –tal vez vaya a hablar con él antes del toque de queda." Ofrecí, aunque sabía que no lo haría. "Snape me ha llenado la cabeza con pensamientos terroríficos, no pude pegar un ojo anoche gracias a ellos."

"Hablando de _Quejicus_" dijo Sirius con una mueca de desprecio, saliéndose de mi visión para agarrar alto a su espalda. Sacó una copia de _El Profeta_. "¿Lo has leído?"

Él colocó el periódico frente a mí y me molesté al ver que la foto se movía para mostrarme pasando de Audrey sonriente a Audrey enojada quien se cruzaba de brazos y parecía lista para romperle el cuello a alguien –no me gustaban las fotografías que se movían. Hacían que ser algo fotogénica sea mucho más difícil.

"No puedo decir que lo hice, o que quiero hacerlo." Dije molesta, Sirius alzó una ceja pero movió sus ojos sobre el artículo de todos modos.

"_Harry Potter, de 12 años, sospechoso participante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Visto aquí con sus ojos empañados por el fantasma de su pasado mientras se preocupa por el peligroso camino que ha tomado luego de que sus padres tan valientemente intentaran cambiar su rumbo. 'Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres' explica en su primera y única entrevista 'Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento… Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo. Sé que nada dañará a mi hermana o a mí durante el Torneo porque ellos nos protegen.' Aunque él demuestra un patológico deseo de probar su valor al mundo mágico ahora que su fama ya no se debe solo a Ya-Saben-Quién, el joven de segundo año_-"

"Suficiente de esa basura" siseé, enfurecida por la magnitud de sus mentiras e incluso aún más molesta de que la entrevista a Harry lo estaba haciendo parecer _nuevamente_ el héroe. "¿Cuál es el sentido de leérmelo?"

"Oh, la parte buena apenas comenzó" dijo Sirius con una sombría mirada hacia mí. Oh no, pensé, sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Y debía de haberme dado cuenta que Harry probablemente no había sido el único que había obtenido un espacio personal en este artículo. Sirius enderezó el periódico y comenzó una vez más.

"_La curiosa y menos famosa hermana melliza de Harry Potter, Audrey Potter, también ha ingresado al Torneo bajo un tecnicismo del cual ella no está orgullosa. Parece que se ha dirigido con preguntas hacia su mentor, el maestro de pociones Severus Snape; Snape parece ser una imagen paternal para la solitaria alma luego de que recientemente descubriera que su tío es el asesino en serie, Sirius Black-_' particularmente me gusta esta parte, '_quien nunca podría ser capaz de ocuparse de la chica que por siempre será atormentada por la sombra de su hermano. La pequeña, indefensa niña, quien ha admitido no tener más poderes mágicos que un Squib_-"

"¿Que dijo _qué_?" grité, él inmediatamente me calló. Jadeé al pensar en ello, mi visión tornándose de un rojo que quería sangre. "Ella _no_…"

"Ella sí. ¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó, luciendo casi tan divertido como preocupado.

"Dije que no era buena con la varita, pero que dejaría caer mi ira sobre quien sea-"

"Sí, dice eso luego de lo de la squi-"

"¡Sh!" chisté. "_Ese_ comentario, lo entiendo."

"-_que aun así encontrará el modo de hacer caer su ira sobre aquellos que intentaran lastimar a su hermano mellizo, me dijo ella con ojos rojos_-"

"¡Sí, rojos de _furia_!" siseé.

"-_ella se largó del lugar sintiéndose muy sentimental para poder decirle más a El Profeta, pero esperamos ver interesantes resultados de ambos mellizos Potter quienes necesitaran ayudarse el uno al otro durante sus severas discapacidades psicológicas y mágicas para sobrevivir este cruel torneo_."

Me mordí el labio, pensando amargamente en el artículo antes de soltar una carcajada. Sirius me miró con preocupación. "Esa mujerzuela es brillante."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Sirius con escepticismo. Siseé otra risa.

"Es brillante. Tiene un punto, lo que no sabe es que yo voy a vengarme. _Oh_, ¡voy a vengarme! No puedo _creer_ que me haya llamado-"

"¡Audrey!" susurró Sirius imperativamente. "Concéntrate."

"Me _estoy_ concentrando" dije defensivamente. "¿De qué más vamos a hablar demás del hecho de que yo no puse el pergamino y ese artículo?"

"De un hecho que es cierto, tú _apenas_ puedes utilizar una varita." Dijo Sirius en voz baja. Me calmé rápidamente. Su comentario fue mordaz pero logró su cometido al serenarme. "Es algo con lo que hay que lidiar antes de la primera prueba."

"Yo _puedo_ usar una varita" murmuré para mí misma. "Simplemente no puedo apuntarla… o concentrarme… o algo. Apuesto a que Dumbledore te lo podría explicar, ya sabes, ya que no me lo explicará a _mí_."

"Dumbledore está haciendo todo lo que puede para descubrir quién está intentando deshacerse de ustedes, así que yo no le causaría ningún problema si fuera tú." Suspiró Sirius. "_Quejicus_ por otro lado…"

Alcé mis cejas. "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Tan pronto como leí las noticias comencé a leer las reglas. Tú, mi pequeña amante de pociones, tienes permitido consumir pociones cuando la competencia comience siempre y cuando sea controlada por los jueces. El problema, es hacer durar el efecto hasta que sea tu turno…"

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Quién sabía cuánto terminaría durando la maldita prueba? Podía durar desde una hora hasta un día. Posiblemente más. Nunca se podía estar segura con estas ridículas competencias mágicas.

"Le preguntaré a Snape sobre eso. Creo que leí algo en el libro pociones para sexto año que te enseñaba cómo hacer que el efecto de ciertas pociones duraran más…" pensé, arrugando el rostro mientras intentaba recordar. Creo que tenía algo que ver con sudor de banshee y ceniza de roble…

"Bueno, al menos _él_ puede ayudarte con las pruebas. Yo lo haría, por supuesto, pero-"

"Sirius" jadeé ante la facilidad con la que podía identificar su tono frío. "¿Estás celoso?"

"¿De Quejicus?" se mofó. "Para nada, es sólo que… desearía poder hacer más."

Fruncí el ceño, sentándome más derecha y descruzando mis brazos para colocarlos en la cama. "Sirius, no te culpamos. Haz hecho más por nosotros de lo que tú sabes."

"Aun así," suspiró. "No negaré que estaba un poco… _molesto_ cuando vi que lo considerabas a él una figura paterna."

"No es que sea una figura paterna. Difícilmente es afectuoso o atento o lo que sea," expliqué con un suspiro. "Es que él dice las cosas claras. No es críptico u homicida y acepta todos mis brutos comentarios. Soy horrible con el hombre, en serio."

"_Deberías_ serlo, no es el _tuyo_ del lado bueno en el que él desearía estar." Sirius gruñó audiblemente, pero no me dio un segundo para pensar el significado tras sus palabras antes de que continuara: "Igor Karkaroff era un Mortífago y Barty Crouch, su hijo era un Mortífago que fue enviado a pudrirse y morirse en Azkaban, no tiene corazón. Estas pruebas están diseñadas para asesinar a alguien y alguien saltó ante la posibilidad. No puedes confiar en nadie aquí, Audrey. Tú y Harry están solos en este Torneo -permanezcan _juntos_."

El énfasis era tan poderoso y exhalé un largo suspiro, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"Realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí, Sirius."

"No estaré muy lejos. Si alguna vez necesitas hablarme, puedes enviarme una lechuza y puedo ponerme en contacto contigo a través de aquí" me aseguró. "Debería irme antes de que alguna de tus compañeras de cuarto vuelvan, eso o que los elfos domésticos vengan a limpiar esta pocilga."

"Deberían considerar que ninguna de nosotras lo hará" sonreí irónicamente. "Buenas noches. Por favor, ¿dime que te podré ver en Navidad? Te llevaré una caja con ratas."

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos continúa en Navidad" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. "Pero veré qué puedo hacer. Buenas noches." Y de repente, con un destello en el espejo, Sirius se había ido.

Tan pronto como me di un momento para respirar, ya estaba fuera de mi dormitorio nuevamente. Hablar con Sirius había sido consolador, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía más perturbada ahora que se había ido. Necesitaba algo que me aliviara y sabía exactamente dónde lo encontraría.

Sabiendo que no podía ir en busca de Theodore luego de la pequeña distracción que él debía de estar creando, decidí dirigirme hacia la biblioteca. Tenía buenas chances de encontrar a Hermione allí y con algo de suerte, a Harry. Sabiendo ahora que Ron estaba tan enojado con Harry que no estaban hablando, también me daba la oportunidad de encontrarme con Ron y Hermione allí, pero decidí que podía hablarle directamente se lo viera. De cualquier modo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y por primera vez Slytherin no me servía –quería hablar sobre _mis_ problemas, no resumirlos y dejar tiempo para arreglar los de otras personas.

Una vez que llegué a la biblioteca estaba casi frenética. Las burlas de algunos estudiantes sobre yo siendo una Squib resonaban en mis oídos, aunque no eran tan malas como lo sería mañana cuando ya todos hubieran recibido su correo –el domingo no hay correo, así que no tenía idea de cómo algunas personas habían obtenido ediciones del periódico. Mis ojos pasaron por alto a cualquiera con una túnica verde, buscando una melena alborotada o incluso un cabello rojo, Ginny también sería una buena conversación ahora. Era algo que crecía acorde al tiempo que pasábamos juntas pero ella era un poco más rebelde y real, lo cual era refrescante en comparación de Hermione o Daphne.

"¿Audrey? ¿Por qué estás en la biblioteca?"

La voz me hizo girar y apresurarme hacia la melena alborotada en la esquina de la biblioteca, sin fijarme si alguien se encontraba a su lado o no. Casi fui a abrazarla antes de recordar que odiaba tocar a la gente –una triste secuela del descuido de los Dursley- pero aun así me senté a su lado.

"Necesito hablar" anuncié. "Tú eres la única en la que pude pensar."

"Genial" dijo una voz amarga a mi derecha. Miré para encontrarme con una flameante cabellera pelirroja y una expresión enojada en un rostro en el cual casi no se veía. Ambos rodamos los ojos a la presencia del otro. "¿Necesitas preguntar cómo atravesar una línea de género, esta vez? ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a preguntarle a tu nueva _figura paterna_? Aunque dudo que necesites molestarte, claramente, las líneas de edades no representan un problema para ti."

"Oh, supéralo, Ron" siseé, molesta por el hecho de que estaba citando el artículo de El Profeta. "Tuve una visión sobre ti actuando así de amargo hace _semanas_, pero siempre pensé que serías lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo por algo que fuera cierto. Incluso los _Slytherins_ están siendo más apoyo de lo que tú eres."

Él me dedicó una mirada helada. "Si solamente me hubieran _dicho_ que se iban a inscribir-"

"Nosotros _no_ nos inscribimos. Como el mejor amigo de Harry deberías _saber_ que él odia este tipo de atención y así solo fueras un _conocido_ mío deberías saber que yo no tengo la habilidad para sobrevivir la primera maldita prueba. No actúes tan malditamente noble, solamente estás celoso. Si lo quieres, estaría más que feliz que entregarte un poco de poción multijugos y _tú_ puedes caminar hacia tu propia muerte. Pero ahora deja de ser un idiota y recuerda donde está tu lealtad, porque la gloria no se les da idiotas."

Él entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar sus libros en sus manos e irse de la mesa, sin molestarse en mirar a Hermione o a mí. La oí suspirar a mi lado y me volteé con mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzada de mi actitud.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención que se fuera. Sólo que es difícil de creer que siendo un _Gryffindor_ no confíe en su amigo e intente escuchar-"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, así que no te preocupes." Hermione suspiró, marcando la hoja de su libro de Encantamientos para poder darme su completa atención. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé, estoy preocupada" susurré, deteniéndome cuando un grupo de Hufflepuff de quinto año pasaron a mi lado e hicieron una obvia broma sobre mí con sus amigos. Hice una mueca al golpe en mi ego. "Recién tuve una conversación con Canuto y me ha inquietado."

"¿Más que ese miserable artículo?" preguntó dudosa Hermione. "Realmente te detesta. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Indudablemente, no que soy una squib" siseé. "Ya no importa. Sirius dijo que habló con Harry esta mañana, ¿tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con él al respecto?"

Hermione inmediatamente lució culpable. "Eh… no realmente. He estado pasando mucho tiempo con Ron, él está bastante herido por toda esta situación-"

"Oh sí, lucía muy perturbado." Rodé los ojos. "¿Qué hay de Harry? Él necesita alguien con quien hablar y yo no puedo hacerlo tan seguido como me gustaría hacerlo. Si esto lo está enloqueciendo la mitad de lo que me enloquece a mí, entonces él te necesita a su lado."

"¿Tú estás enloqueciendo?" preguntó Hermione con las cejas alzadas, mirándome escépticamente. Necesitaba dejar de admitir estas cosas a la gente –podría arruinar mi imagen.

"No si alguien más me preguntara y si tú lo repites, lo negaré." Informé con una ceja alzada. "Quería hablarte sobre esto, pero creo que Harry debería ser la persona más importante aquí-"

"No empieces a ser noble ahora" bromeó.

"Sólo hazlo, Granger." Sonreí satisfecha, poniéndome de pie mientras pensaba en cómo podía vigilarlo si Hermione no iba a hacerlo. Lo pensé por un rato, la maña de mi hermano para encontrar problemas resonó en mi mente y en mi consciencia, antes de asentir para mí misma. "Dile que quiero hacer un intercambio de materiales, quiero la capa y le daré el mapa. Dile que me gustaría tenerla lo más antes posible y que espere un tiempo de caridad entre hermanos cuando la tenga, ¿puedes?"

"Sería un placer" sonrió Hermione, observándome mientras me giraba. "¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar sobre ti?"

Miré hacia la nada por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, en realidad admití que estaba asustada –esa es toda la descarga psicológica que necesito por un mes."

"Bueno, sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión." Ella sonrió pero se inclinó hacia mí y susurró "y mantente a salvo ¿sí?"

"Lo dices como si _yo_ peleara hombres lobo o buscara basiliscos o-"

"Sí, sí, lárgate." Murmuró, volviendo a abrir su libro. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, me fui para volver a mi dormitorio, que seguiría vacío pero con un seguro descubrimiento que realmente no podía esperar a usar.

"Por suerte ya terminé mis asuntos con la capa" me dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia Encantamientos tres días después. No estaba molesta que había tardado tanto en encontrarme –ambos habíamos estado ocupados con nuestro propio drama. Era una de las razones por las cuales estaba caminando sola hoy, no queriendo que Daphne o Theodore pasaran la humillación que siguió al artículo de Rita Skeeter. Aunque quería esconderme bajo mi capucha, me aseguré de intentar y caminar con algo de orgullo –lista para demostrar a cualquiera que me enojara que podía hacer un buen maleficio para ser una 'squib'. Mi idea principal era evitar a Parkinson y Malfoy considerando que si los cruzaba, podía asegurar que _sí_ les echaría un maleficio y estaría más que feliz con que me expulsen para evitar la primera prueba que se acercaba.

"Bueno, eso no tiene sentido" intenté sonreír. "Es lo más útil ya que eres tan torpe."

"¿Estás bromeando?" preguntó algo indignado. "Yo no soy el que suena como un troll en las mañanas."

"¿Acaso _tú_ estás bromeando?" pregunté con una risa. "¡Al menos yo no luzco como un troll a toda hora del día!"

"Realmente lamento lo de ese artículo" dijo Harry en voz baja, siguiendo mi paso mientras desaceleraba. "Sé que probablemente tú me estabas defendiendo."

"No te preocupes" me encogí de hombros. "Estas personas sabrán _exactamente_ lo que soy en cuanto me provoquen un poco más."

"No hagas que te expulsen sólo porque no quieres participar del Torneo. Aún necesitamos una anarquista que pelee por nuestros derechos a los no-deberes cuando todo acabe." Harry sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Le devolví la sonrisa y le di un codazo.

"Esa hubiera sido una _maravillosa_ campaña si Snape no hubiera descubierto que mentía" suspiré, recordando cómo nos había dejado deberes por una semana antes de darnos el examen más cruel que alguien en Hogwarts ha enfrentado, Hermione había obtenido una A. Y había sido una calificación justa –sólo para darles una perspectiva. Al pasar por un salón de clases, escuché a alguien jadear y decir algo que incluía la palabra 'squib'. Mantuve mi frente aún más alta, pero Harry lucía lívido.

"¿Qué tanto te están molestando?"

"Son Slytherins" dije con claridad. Harry asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que entendía.

"¿Tan mal?"

"Peor." Admití suavemente, antes de subir la voz. "Nada que una _bruja_ como yo no pueda manejar."

"Necesito hablarte sobre-" Harry comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

"¡Ey, Potter!" ambos, Harry y yo giramos nuestras cabezas, pero tan pronto como vimos quién caminaba hacia nosotros, Harry dejo escapar un bufido –para mí. Finalmente, alguien estaba intentando llamar mi atención y no la de él, no que alguno de nosotros la hubiera querido. "Oí las malas noticias."

"¿Qué quieres, Montague?" siseé, mirando al estudiante de sexto año amargamente. Él me sonrió satisfecho, alzando sus perfectamente cejas depiladas. Montague era una especie extraña de mago –no tan malo con la magia y proviniendo de una familia justamente rica, él siempre estaba bien presentado y cuidado. Era alto, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, piel tostada –era un mago puramente italiano. El problema era que también era puramente tarado.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan severa, Potter. Vine a ofrecerte palabras de consuelo."

"¿Cómo podrías tú consolarme?" dije quejosamente, mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda, Harry estaba distraído, no obstante, mirando hacia el patio antes de dedicarme una mirada a modo de disculpa e irse por la salida hacia el exterior. Volví a enfrentar el idiota en frente mío.

"Simplemente quería demostrar mi apoyo a tu causa, Potter. ¿Notas que no estoy usando una insignia? Y pronto comenzaré a crear insignias sólo para ti." Me guiñó el ojo, tomé un paso hacia atrás instintivamente y sentí bilis subir por mi garganta.

"¿Cuáles insignias?" pregunte, observándolo con disgusto.

"Oh, ¿no las has visto?" fingió sorpresa. "Pensé que alguien ya te habría dicho."

"¿Decirme _qué_? Sabes," me corregí, observando que Harry estaba hablando con Cedric. Bueno, perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro. "No me importa. Tengo lugares en los que estar."

"¿Lugares en los que estar?" repitió irritablemente, mirándome con una mueca de desprecio. No le respondí, giré sobre mis talones y seguí los pasos de mi hermano. Escuché a Montague bufar antes de que volviera a caminar por el pasillo por el que había venido… lo que hizo que el día sea aún más soleado.

Afuera, en el patio caían los últimos cálidos rayos de sol que habría esta temporada. Aún no habían empezado a cambiar las hojas, pero me emocionaría cuando lo hicieran, aunque me alegraba que la frescura del aire no fuera tan fría como lo sería pronto.

Ahora que estaba en el exterior, Cedric ya se había marchado con sus amigos y Harry estaba caminando hacia Ron. No negaré que estaba molesta de haber perdido mi oportunidad de hablar con Diggory, pero también me sorprendía que Harry hubiera caminado penosamente hasta llegar a Ron y parecía estarle gritando, pero mientras su conversación parecía seguir un casi-grito detrás de mí me hizo saltar casi un metro en el aire.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué tan tensa, Potter?" gritó Malfoy tras de mí. Me giré para verlo reírse de mi reacción y entrecerré los ojos, molesta de que había demostrado lo asustadiza que naturalmente me sentía este año. Él sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Qué quieres, pene-de-Dragón?" siseé, cruzándome de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Mi padre y yo hicimos una apuesta, verás" dijo, sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada atrás mío donde Harry se acercaba. Se detuvo cuando estaba parado justo a mi lado, donde ambos nos encontrábamos con posturas idénticas. "Le dije que no creía que durarías diez minutos en este torneo."

"Oh, ¿no lo crees?" murmuré. Malfoy se bajó del árbol de un salto para caminar hacia mí, intentando intimidarme con su altura –apesta ser yo. Cualquiera lucía intimidante si se encontraban parados cerca de mí gracias a lo pequeña que era.

"No, pero él no está de acuerdo." Alzó una ceja. "Él cree que no durarán ni diez minutos entre los dos."

"Astuto" suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero Harry no estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar sus pequeños comentarios como yo lo estaba –para Malfoy y para mí ese era un insulto que nos hacíamos dos veces por hora, gracias a nuestros cercanos encuentros. Pero para Harry, esto era como ver un bicho cada dos días.

"Me importa un cuerno lo que tu padre crea, Malfoy." Harry caminó hacia él y yo agrandé los ojos, observando como los ojos del rubio se abrían con enojo. "Él es vil y cruel. Y tú eres patético. Vamos, Audrey."

Harry tomó mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme pero vi un destello que hizo que el mundo se iluminara –se iluminara mucho. Era vivido y enfurecido, como si hubieran disminuido el contraste y el mundo pareciera arder en colores. Me di vuelta, percibiendo peligro al ver la varita de Malfoy apuntando a mi hermano. Jadeé y salté a un lado, tratando de arrastrarlo conmigo.

"¿Patético? Te _mostraré_ lo que es patético."

"¡Y yo te mostraré como no lanzarle un hechizo a alguien que está de espaldas!" otra voz con un pesado acento irlandés gritó. Vi el hechizo blanco golpear a Malfoy antes de que él siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de ejecutar un hechizo para bloquearlo y de repente el chico rubio se había ido…

Siento remplazado por un hurón blanco.

"¡Oh Merlín!" jadeé, observando a quien debería ser el alto Slytherin pero ahora era un acobardado hurón. Era un poco más largo que los hurones normales, además del pálido rubio que nunca había visto en uno naturalmente –ni siquiera uno albino tendría ese color. Miré al conjurador, viendo que Ojoloco Moody se encontraba felizmente alzando su varita hacia el ahora chico-hurón.

Al volver mis ojos hacia el animal, por quien repentinamente me sentía mucho más preocupada ahora que no era un humano arrogante con su infinita gran bocota llena de quejas, Moody hizo que el hurón cayera al suelo para luego hacerlo saltar unos pies en el aire. Intenté reírme con el resto, pero me preocupaba el pobre animal, aunque me despreocupé cuando Harry me susurró que intentara imaginarlo como el ya crecido Draco Malfoy.

Una media sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero eso fue lo máximo que podía hacer.

"¡Profesor Moody! ¿Qué está haciendo?" la estridente voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió la escena y mientras todos se voltearon a verla, yo rápidamente tomé al hurón del hechizo de levitación de Moody el cual era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado.

Había una parte de mi cabeza que me decía que estaba loca, cuidando a Malfoy cuando Moody le estaba dando no más que su merecido. Pero luego había una parte de mí que ahora que Malfoy era vulnerable y que era _Moody_ entre todos el que lo estaba lastimando, que decía que había algo que yo podría hacer para sacarlo del peligro.

"Estoy enseñando. Miss Potter, si fuera tan amable." Dijo Moody, observándome mientras yo apegué al asqueroso pequeño rodador aún más cerca de mí.

"No creo que eso sea necesario."

"¿Es eso…? Señorita Potter, ¿ese es un estudiante?" jadeó McGonagall, observando al hurón en mis manos. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Es Malfoy" informé sin emoción, ella jadeó y señaló acusadoramente a Moody.

"Técnicamente, es un hurón" dijo él algo a la defensiva.

"¡Alastor!" casi podía oírla reprenderlo como si fuera un estudiante otra vez. "Nunca usamos la transformación como castigo. Estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore se lo dijo."

Moody frunció el ceño prominentemente y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, su ojo mágico mirando a Malfoy quien aún se encontraba en mis manos. "Puede que lo haya mencionado…"

"Entonces haría bien en recordarlo." Exclamó, antes de observar a la multitud de estudiantes y espantarlos con una mirada severa. Moody le hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera y Harry me dedicó una pequeña mirada fría por cortar su abusiva diversión antes de irse a seguir a su espeluznante acompañante. A este punto, McGonagall se volvió hacia mí. "Señorita Potter, ¿podría ser tan amable de llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería?"

"¿No puede hacerlo usted, profesora?" pregunté nerviosamente, observando al grasoso chico rubio en mis manos. "_Usted_ es la profesora de Transformaciones."

"Aun siendo así, las transformaciones humanas son algo espantoso. Alguien que es transformado en un animal debe tener la mentalidad de un humano antes de que puedan volver a transformarlo –hecho o no por la misma persona que lo hechizó. Quedará libre de clases hasta que pueda escoltarlo nuevamente a su dormitorio una vez que Poppy haya terminado con él."

"Pero profesora," gemí "¡No estoy en condiciones de faltar a clases!"

Por supuesto que me refería a la idea que la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos se estaba acercando y yo no solamente no tenía idea de qué esperar, pero tampoco era buena con la varita así que debería crear algún tipo de poción o una habilidad sin-varita que pudiese usar cuando llegara la hora. La profesora alzó su mano contra mi protesta.

"Ya que usted está en _mi_ clase, señorita Potter, puedo decirle que estaremos estudiando cómo convertir nuestras mascotas en un frasco de tinta. ¿Asumo que usted será capaz de encontrar a ese gato suyo?"

"Kneazle" corregí amargamente. "Sí. Estoy segura que encontraré tiempo para practicar mientras me preparo para este torneo ahora que tengo que escoltar al más grande id-"

"Modales, señorita Potter. Vaya a la enfermería, espero que el señor Malfoy me dé una buena devolución sobre su trato para con él cuando vuelva a su forma humana, ¿de acuerdo?" bufé y sostuve a Malfoy con una mano para poder acomodar mis libros y meter los que había estado sosteniendo nuevamente en mi morral junto a la capa de invisibilidad.

"Por supuesto, profesora."

Comencé a caminar hacia la enfermería con Malfoy en mis manos. Él se estaba retorciendo un poco, pero era fácil controlarlo ya que era tan pequeño. En un momento del viaje, claramente, empezó a gimotear.

Giré a la criaturita para que me vea la cara, sintiéndome mal hasta que recordé quien era. Pero por supuesto, mi amor por todo lo no-completamente-humano, le ganó a mi odio por Malfoy. Era casi patético.

"Oye, escucha, Malfoy" expliqué, mi voz ni cerca a lo dura que normalmente era. "Sólo porque ahora eres una pequeña criatura del bosque no significa que crea que no te lo merecías, nunca debes usar tu varita cuando alguien está de espaldas. Te deja aún más bajo en la cadena alimenticia de lo que ya estás en este estado. Así que… eh… sé un hombre. Y en lo que conlleva a que te esté llevando a la enfermería, sólo lo hago porque nadie más lo haría y estoy muy en contra de la crueldad hacia los animales –lo cual eres… así que, eh, conviértete en un humano pronto así puedo volver a odiarte más fácilmente. Gracias."

Asentí levemente, para hacerle saber que mi pequeña charla había terminado. Normalmente, no me sentía incomoda hablando con los animales, creo que era porque este animal era uno de mis peores enemigos. Consideré dejarlo encontrar por si solo en camino hacia la enfermería, pero no había leído mucho sobre la transfiguración humana a varita, así que no sabía cuan "comunicado con su mente animal" uno realmente estaba. No quería dejarlo corretear solo por el castillo cuando no recordaba el plano del mismo –tenía más de siete pisos y encontrar la enfermería era una pequeña odisea.

Él aún se movía e intentaba alejarse de mí cuando ingresé a la enfermería con él en mis manos. Normalmente hubiera acunado a una criatura cuando estaba así de asustada, calmarla… Malfoy no lo merecía. ¿Y pensar en acunar al idiota? Bueno, ni siquiera podía imaginar a su propia madre haciéndolo cuando él era pequeño.

La enfermería no estaba llena ese día, lo cual era triste ya que significaba que Malfoy no recibiría la dosis de vergüenza que merecía hasta después. Había dos Gryffindors en dos camas y estaban acostados cara a cara ya que sus manos estaban atrapadas en uno de los platos dorados del Gran Salón. Asumí que Fred y George querían jugarles una broma –parecía algo hecho por sus manos… literalmente. Estaban charlando casualmente y sin prestar atención realmente cuando entré.

Otra Ravenclaw estaba tendida en una cama luciendo algo mareada, su oscuro cabello estaba atado y alejado de su rostro mientras ella observaba preocupada el cubo en su regazo. Nuevamente, me pregunté si ella estaba por influencia de Fred y George.

"¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Potter?" preguntó Madam Pomphrey mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza inmediatamente –ella y yo nos conocíamos bien.

"Nada me ha pasado a mí, es Malfoy aquí –un indeseado viaje hacia la tierra de las Transformaciones" suspiré. Ella jadeó un poco y me apresuró hacia una cama, donde me dijo que lo colocara. Lo observó rápidamente.

"¿Usted hizo esto?"

"Por supuesto que no" mofé. Incluso si hubiera querido, nunca habría sido capaz de lograrlo. "Esto es obra del profesor Moody, me temo. Aunque no se deje engañar, él lo merecía."

"Ningún estudiante merece que usen este tipo de magia en ellos" dijo con un gesto de desaprobación. Caminó hacia el gran gabinete de medicinas en la puerta de su oficina y lo revisó brevemente antes de tomar un pequeño frasco de líquido rosa y colocándola frente a él en una pequeñita copa. "Haz que beba todo esto. Debería de disipar su mente el tiempo suficiente para poder transformarlo."

"Gracias, lo haré."

Ella rápidamente se movió hacia los dos Gryffindors con sus manos en el plato, inspeccionado su progreso y negando otra vez cuando observó que ambos sólo podían mover sus pulgares. Me giré hacia el hurón frente a mí.

"Muy bien, Malfoy. Bebe." Pero el hurón no parecía querer beber la poción. Lo miré amargamente. "Dije, bebe. No quiero estar aquí todo el día."

La pequeña rata intentó bajar de la cama. Lo atrapé antes de que se hiciera daño y lo llevé nuevamente hacia la copa. Lo acosté sobre su espalda en la grieta de mi brazo, intenté alimentarlo a la fuerza con la maldita copa mientras se retorcía.

"Oh detente, ¡mientras más tiempo pases como hurón más tiempo llevará para que se dejen de burlar de ti!" siseé, pero aparentemente no entendió o no quiso hacerlo porque aun así se negaba a tragar la poción. Supongo que tenía sentido ya que si no poseía la mentalidad de Malfoy no poseía la mentalidad de 'necesito sobrevivir', pero aun así estaba irritada.

"¡No seré amable contigo sólo porque eres una suave criatura del bosque!" me dije a mi misma más que a él, usualmente me iba bien convenciendo a los animales para tomar sus medicinas o para calmarlos –pero estaba en contra de toda mi ambigüedad moral ser amable con un hurón quien pasaba a ser Malfoy.

"¿Audrey?" la voz era un bajo barítono y me tomó un segundo reconocerla antes de volverme a ver el perfil de Cedric Diggory mientras me observaba cautelosamente desde su lugar al lado de la chica-nauseas del otro lado de la habitación. "¿Ese es Draco Malfoy?"

"Lo es. El bobo no quiere beber la poción" expliqué, sintiendo mi cara acalorarse. Miré al hurón de mal modo, molesta de que me había avergonzado frente a un hombre tan guapo.

"Entonces, ¿él no entenderá lo que te diga?" él reconoció, bajando la mirada a mis brazos hacia el hurón rubio, quien ya no se estaba retorciendo pero miraba entre mí, su captora y la fuerte voz unos metros de él.

"Eh… Lo dudo, ¿por qué?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"Un momento, Cho." Susurró dulcemente, ella asintió y volvió a mirar a su balde de vómito antes de que él pasease lentamente hacia mí, luciendo como si le faltaran un poco las palabras. No lo negaré, sentí un poco de dolor en mi orgullo cuando vi que él estaba con la Buscadora de Ravenclaw… Nunca me había agradado la chica, había algo raro en ella. De verdad. Así que claramente ella iría tras un verdadero chico como Cedric.

Supongo que ella no oyó que yo lo vi primero.

"Yo sólo quería agradecerte a ti y a tu hermano por la advertencia. Le agradecí a Harry, pero no a ti." Parpadeé un segundo, pensando en algo que Harry y yo le hubiéramos dicho para lo cual él no hubiese estado con nosotros en el momento de los hechos… nada se me ocurrió.

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. El lucía casi sorprendido.

"Sobre… ¿sobre la primera prueba?" alcé las cejas. Él se acercó, bajando su voz, confundido. "¿Sobre los dragones?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunté suavemente, alternando mi mirada entre él y Malfoy. "No oí nada sobre dragones… Merlín, ¿la primera prueba tiene algo que ver con dragones?"

Jadeé, apretando la pequeña copa un poco demasiado y haciendo que un poco de ella cayera sobre el hurón en mis brazos. Me disculpé instintivamente, acariciando su cabeza y tratando de secarlo un poco. Volví a mirar a Cedric, quien lucía algo frustrado.

"¿Él me mintió?"

"¿Quién te mintió? ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunté, sacudiendo mi cabeza para eliminar la imagen de dragones descuartizando mi sangriento cuerpo. Él miró sobre su hombro a Cho para asegurarse de que no estaba prestando atención antes de inclinarse aún más hacia mí.

"Esta misma tarde tu hermano me dijo que deberíamos pelear con un dragón en la primera prueba. Dime, Potter ¿me estaba mintiendo?" su voz era intensa y algo hipnótico, por lo que me tomó un momento entender lo que había dicho. Pero cuando lo hice, no creo que fuera lo que él creía que pasaría.

Mis fosas nasales se dilataron mientras más pensaba en ello –Harry le había contado a Cedric de la primera prueba, pero Harry no me lo había contado a mí. De hecho, Harry me había hablado, a solas, unos minutos antes de que se acercara a Cedric y ¿aun así no se le había ocurrido mencionar algo de lo que prácticamente podía depender mi vida? ¡Era como si clavase una daga en la palma de mi mano!

"¡Ese tarado no me lo dijo!" siseé. Los ojos de Cedric se abrieron, mirándome nerviosamente.

"Tal vez él-"

"Harry no le miente a nadie" lo interrumpí en voz baja. "Pero nunca me dice nada. Oh, ¡Harry James Potter se lamentará el día que él decidió no decirle a su hermana algo tan vital! Lo juro por Merlín que-"

"¿Ya ha tomado la poción, Señorita Potter?" la voz de Madame Pomphrey interrumpió lo que hubiera sido el discurso de un villano muy elaborado, así que le entregué el hurón a ella. Expliqué que tomado algo de ella hace unos minutos, así que debería funcionar.

Ella volvió a apoyar el hurón en la cama y sin conjuro alguno, pero sólo un movimiento de su larga varita, el hurón comenzó a distorsionarse. Primero comenzó un pequeño temblor que lo sacudió, antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a estirarse y su torso se espesase. Su hocico pareció adentrarse en su cara y el pelaje comenzó a acortarse y a cambiar de color para lucir como las inteligentes y frescas túnicas de Slytherin.

Para cuando la incómoda transformación había terminado ya habían pasado tres minutos, Draco Malfoy volvía a tener su cuerpo y parpadeaba como si adolorido. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas, pero no tanto como su cabello que estaba despeinado e incluso en su desalineo, lucía más natural de lo que alguna vez creía haberlo visto. Lo observé con una mueca antes de girarme para volver a hablar con Cedric, quien se encontraba nuevamente al lado de Chang.

Sentí mis fosas nasales dilatarse mientras agregaba leña al fuego.

"¿Todo en orden, Malfoy?" pregunté entre dientes. Él me miró un momento, como si no entendiese lo que le había dicho antes de asentir.

"Debes e-estar tan orgu'osa" mal-articuló Malfoy, el lenguaje humano aún no completamente en su cerebro. Rodé los ojos. No me sentía astuta… pero estaba enojada.

¿Así que así es cómo va a jugar? Ahora que él había entrado al torneo, estaba jugando a ganar. ¿Acaso él pensaba que yo era una especie de competencia ahora que era algo que tenía que ver con dragones, ya que yo era tan buena con los animales? Bueno, déjenme decirles, aunque fui buena con un dragón que nunca había conocido, eso era porque era un bebé. No era buena con los dragones y no podía ver ninguna debilidad en ellos a la cuál atacar…

"Señor Malfoy" Madame Pomphrey suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio sentado torpemente en la cama. "Maravilloso. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Lívido. ¿Me puedo ir?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándola expectativo.

"No, todavía no. Quiero hacer un rápido examen para asegurarme que todo está funcionando como debería. Transformación humana en un estudiante" bufó para sí misma mórbidamente al irse nuevamente. Malfoy gruñó en voz alta y dejó caer su mano en la cama.

Me puse de pie instantáneamente, las sorpresivas vibraciones recordándome que estaba sentada en la cama –lo que nunca había hecho con él _en_ ella, incluso cuando comúnmente desacomodaba sus sábanas cuando visitaba a Theodore en su dormitorio. Él me sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Estabas cómoda aquí, Potter?"

"Lo estaba cuando estabas en tu verdadera forma" me mofé. Su sonrisa se cayó.

"No necesito oír eso de ti, chica pociones. Vi la calificación que me diste en ese ensayo. Me merecía no menos a un _Extraordinario_."

"Parece que el profesor Snape estuvo de acuerdo en que merecías un Aceptable considerando que él verificó todas las calificaciones que hice" fingí sorpresa. "Lamento que tu ensayo no salió tan bien. ¿Tal vez deberías aprender la diferencia entre Murtlap y Murtsap?"

"No todos podemos ser príncipes de pociones." De burló, rodé mis ojos.

"Avísame cuando se te ocurra algo mejor, ¿sí?" suspiré. "Oí esa demasiadas veces como para contestarla."

"Bueno, supongo que es bueno que una squib como tú sabe un poco de _algo_ de nuestro mundo, ¿verdad, Potter?" siseó. Sentí quedarme boquiabierta… no es que no esperase algún comentario relacionado con ese artículo de parte de él, y había esperado uno que doliera. Sólo esperaba que estuviese preparada para ello.

"Muy bueno" reconocí, tratando de no mostrar mi disgusto con el insulto. Ahora, mis ojos no se aguaron ni nada por el estilo, pero alejé mi mirada de él por unos cortos momentos… cuando mis ojos se posaron en Diggory del otro lado de la habitación. Él estaba hablando con Cho en voz baja, acariciando su cabello mientras ella negaba con la cabeza a algo que él decía. Mi mirada ardiente volvió a Malfoy y le ofrecí una mueca que ni su padre podría haber duplicado.

Se lo demostraría. Se lo demostraría a todos.

"Voy a sobrevivir esto" lo miré perversamente y observé sus cejas alzarse. "Y haré que te tragues tus palabras, Malfoy. Tan solo espera."

"No necesitaré esperar mucho, ¿acaso la primera prueba no es la semana que viene?" preguntó a modo de burla.

"Lo es" reconocí ligeramente. "¿Pero no has oído que nunca debes hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido?"

"Es el lema del colegio, Potter. Por supuesto que lo he oído."

"Entonces te demostraré cómo _realmente_ jugar con fuego. Tal vez quieras alejar la laca de pelo de ese ridículo peinado tuyo ese día, este estilo te sienta mucho mejor de todos modos" dije lo más inocente que podía antes de retirarme de la enfermería, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Con este conocimiento y mi habilidad para solucionar problemas, puede que lograra sobrevivir el torneo.

* * *

**Puede que no sea el capítulo más interesante, pero nos acercamos cada vez más a la primera prueba. Y créanme, el Torneo será _muy_ interesante. ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la charla con Sirius? -personalmente, adoro a Sirius. ¿Y de Harry y Audrey? ¿Realmente considera a Audrey una competencia, a tal punto de no decirle lo de los dragones o hay algo más?**

**¡Espero oír sus opiniones en un review! Si pueden hacerlo, por favor háganlo, nosotras se los (nosotras siendo **_Egypt_ **y yo) agradeceríamos mucho.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Besos y les deseo una buena semana. ¡Oh! Y que tengan un buen comienzo de mes. **

**¡Adiós! :D**

-_Analeigh_


	8. Capítulo 7: El Saco Humeante

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén teniendo un hermoso comienzo de mes. Les recuerdo que esta historia es originalmente escrita por la maravillosa **_Egypt_** (_sphinxs-legend_) y que yo la traduzco al español para que más la puedan disfrutar. Y sin más que decir ¡Al capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: El saco humeante

En primer año, había conocido una rabiosa criatura mejor conocida como dragón. Era el único de su especia que alguna vez había logrado ver y supongo que no sirve realmente basar todas mis conjeturas en solo un espécimen. Pero Norberto era un dragón y luego de estudiarlo un corto tiempo, había aprendido algunas cosas.

Los dragones tienen ojos muy sensibles, por ejemplo. Es virtualmente imposible penetrar sus escamas y se ponen de malhumor si no comen. Los dragones son territoriales y tienden a tener un mal olfato luego de lanzar fuego –no por mucho tiempo, pero posiblemente lo suficiente para que yo pudiese terminar esa batalla. ¿Pero lo más importante que he aprendido de los dragones?

Incluso _esas_ criaturas me querían.

Nunca había cuestionado realmente mi extraña fascinación cuando se trataba de animales, todos parecían confiar en mí y nunca me había quejado ya que yo los quería por igual. Nunca había conocido una criatura que no me hubiera agradado –o al menos una que no era algo humana- y nunca había conocido una criatura que no comenzara siendo curiosa y luego cariñosa conmigo; así que estaba esperando que eso me diera un poco de ventaja.

Incluso el pequeño espécimen en el cual estoy basando todos estos hechos me había querido. Era como un infante con un mal temperamento la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había sido mucho más gentil conmigo de lo que lo había sido con Ron, incluso cuando envió al pelirrojo a la enfermería y yo tuve que calmarlo. Así que tal vez la curiosidad inicial con la que contaban las criaturas me daría unos segundos de ventaja.

Pero no importaba, sabía que tenía permitido una varita en este torneo y cualquier cosa –como una poción- que llevara sería permitido siempre y cuando yo fuera la que la hiciera y no la bebiera hasta que el torneo comenzara –me había asegurado de preguntar para asegurarme que Sirius había entendido correctamente. Mi siguiente pregunta no había sido qué podría hacer, era _¿cómo puedo lograr que el efecto dure tanto como necesito que lo haga?_

Theo había estado a mi lado mientras yo hacía la poción, dándome los ingredientes de su propio kit de pociones, robando algunos ingredientes de algunos Slytherin mayores que ellos utilizaban en Pociones. Había sido una poción complicada que había llevado mucho tiempo y mucha planificación.

Había hecho esta poción en segundo año alrededor de la época en la que el basilisco anduvo por los corredores. En ese entonces había parecido una buena poción para marcar en el libro, en caso de que comenzara a perseguir a los Slytherins, pero nunca tuve tiempo para usarla –lo cual había sido suerte porque probablemente la hubiera hecho mal y no me hubiera salvado de mirar directamente en los ojos del basilisco de todas maneras. Requería ingredientes que eran más difíciles de encontrar que de robarlos a los de séptimo año –eso por seguro. Esperanzadamente a Snape no le importaría y la misteriosa carta de disculpas en su escritorio le haría saber que era por una buena causa.

Las plumas de diricawl habían sido robadas de un estudiante de sexto que Theo había distraído para que los gemelos Weasley pudieran ir a tomarlas –era dulce de ellos ayudarme tanto, aunque me habían asegurado que se las debía para más adelante. Un diente de Tebo había sido tomado del almacén del profesor Snape, junto con otros ingredientes que no tenía actualmente con mi persona pero que no eran tan valiosos. El último que me preocupaba sería un problema –cabello de Demiguise. Luego de una larga noche repasando libros, de todos modos, había sido lindo saber que mi querido, dulce hermano sin querer me había dado algo de ese cabello antes. Ya saben, antes de que dejara de hablar con el idiota.

Aunque realmente no importaba que Harry y yo no estuviéramos hablando; realmente no teníamos tiempo de hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de él dándole la espalda a Ron, mientras trabajaba con Hermione para dominar lo que sea que _él_ estaba haciendo para enfrentar a los dragones, era un ocupado-boggart.

Mi poción tomó siete días para hacerse, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Le terminé en la madrugada del día antes a la primera prueba y estaba más que feliz cuando observé que funcionaba, al menos en mi conejillo de indias… eh, Circe. Ella no estaba muy feliz con los efectos y me lo hizo saber cruzándose en mis piernas y haciéndome tropezar en múltiples ocasiones hasta que el efecto desapareció luego de tres horas.

"¿Qué pasará luego de que la dejaras reposar por tanto tiempo?" imploró Daphne preocupadamente en la temida tarde del 24 de Noviembre. Estábamos a solo una hora de que tuviera que irme a formar parte de la primera prueba, aunque me había salteado el desayuno y las clases de la mañana. No creía que Adivinación fuera algo a lo que debería acudir antes de desafiar a la muerte de esta manera, no tenía ganas de oír malas noticias.

Mientras me sentaba ahí, decorada con ropas verdes especialmente ajustadas con 'POTTER' brillando en plateado en mi espalda, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo inflamable que esta túnica debía ser. Era bastante bella para ser honesta, y bajo otras circunstancias probablemente la hubiera admirado más, pero ahora me estaba sintiendo con demasiadas nauseas mientras jugaba con la ampolla sobre mi plato vacío.

"Está bien para una poción permanecer latente por cinco días, Daphne." Respondí monótonamente. La pregunta había sido contestada una docena de veces para este entonces. "Por favor no me preocupes sobre la única cosa por la que _no_ me tengo que preocupar".

"¿Y qué si te equivocas?" presionó Daphne, apenas comiendo algo mientras bajaba su tenedor. Me sentí algo halagada, considerando que Daphne siempre se aseguraba de comer sus balanceadas comidas de 300 calorías por plato para mantener su figura. Su pequeño acto de rebeldía con su tenedor era probablemente una de las cosas más compasivas que la mujer había hecho alguna vez.

"Entonces me muero."

"Ella nunca se equivoca cuando se trata de pociones" dijo Theo firmemente, lanzándole una mirada helada que parecía que él no quería que yo viera. Miré fijamente al líquido claro y asentí con mi cabeza firmemente. Theodore tenía razón, esto funcionaría. Esto funcionaría porque si había algo que yo podía hacer bien, eran pociones. ¿Y si no estaba bien? Bueno, solamente esperemos que hoy pueda correr rápido.

"¿Estamos poniéndonos nerviosa, Potter?" el molesto y presumido arrastre de palabras de Malfoy flotó hacia mi mientras él se sentaba a unos asientos de nosotros. "Apenas has tocado tu comida. Necesitas comer, al fin y al cabo ya luces como una mujer muerta caminando."

Realmente no me importaban las bromas respecto a mi peso, ya las había recibido varias veces en mis años anteriores gracias a mi malnutrición en el verano. Me tomaba unos meses retomar mi peso y aún estábamos en Noviembre, aún estaba muy delgada pero lucía mucho mejor que en las semanas pasadas.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí, Malfoy" murmuré con una fuerte mirada, la única cosa que había recibido de mí desde que lo había abandonado en la enfermería. "Puedo convertirte a _ti_ en mi distracción para esta tarea, si estás tan preocupado."

"Diez minutos no te darán tiempo suficiente para lograr algo así, Potter." sonrió satisfecho Malfoy con una ceja alzada. "Y si mi padre tiene razón-"

"No, tu padre está un poco más inclinado hacia la _demencia_, en realidad." Siseé, tocando la ampolla en mi plato para reasegurarme a mí misma mis palabras. "_Tú_ tienes razón, no duraré diez minutos –no lo necesitaré. Lo lograré en ocho."

"¿Quieres apostar en ello?" preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿O no tienes el dinero para hacerlo?"

"Yo no apuesto con cretinos" rodé los ojos, pero recordé que Fred y George habían insistido que querían apostar para ganar algunos galleons luego de que Ludo Bagman se llevara sus ganancias del Mundial de Quidditch –aunque habían intentado cancelar la idea cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz. "Pero estoy segura que Fred y George están tomando apuestas, como lo prometieron. Ellos se asegurarán de llegar a un acuerdo contigo."

"Ellos no tendrían el dinero para soportar _mi_ tipo de apuesta."

Mis ojos relampaguearon hacia él y una sonrisa que solo podía parecerse a un animal se formó en mis labios. "Bueno, por suerte para ti yo puedo prestárselos, ¿verdad?"

"Ja, te enviaré una lechuza con el monto y veremos quién gana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Veré que el mejor competidor gane" acordé asintiendo. "Y pensar ¡se lo entregaras todo a _traidores de la sangre_! Pero al menos será dinero _ganado_. Incluso si es el mío al menos sería propio, no el de mi papi."

"Bueno, hay una razón para ello ¿o no?" preguntó moderadamente. Nos miramos el uno al otro amargamente, tratando de no explotar en la mesa de nuestra propia casa donde tantas personas lo verían y seguramente nos meteríamos en problemas. Pero yo casi quería agradecerle al idiota. Me estaba dando una buena distracción del torneo que se encontraba sólo a unos minutos y por más terrible e insultante que la distracción era, estaba calmando mis nervios y me ayudaría a mantener la cabeza luego.

"Iré al campo temprano" anuncié, parándome de la mesa. Theo y Daphne abrieron sus ojos y alejaron sus platos pero yo negué con la cabeza. "Ustedes quédense y consigan buenos asientos para después. Para ser honesta, solo quiero unos minutos para respirar."

"¿Ya que no lo harás por mucho?" rió Parkinson tras Malfoy. Rodé los ojos, el insulto carecía de tanta clase que ni él no se había reído, su boca en una firme línea.

"Ya que tu fetidez me causa nauseas" corregí al sacudir mi mano bajo mi nariz. "¿Es ese tu hedor _natural_?"

Ella alejó su cabeza de mí, mirando a Daphne quien no le prestó nada de atención, ella lucía temerosa. Asentí mi cabeza en su dirección, tomando su mano un momento para calmar sus nervios cuando me golpeó, un brillo de todo a mi alrededor y un vaso de agua helada corriendo por mi cabeza mientras se deslizaba hacia mis sentidos. Todo se nubló hasta que se volvió la nada y fui halada del tiempo lineal del día y en un desastre de consecuencias.

La primera imagen que vi no era clara en un comienzo, iluminada y colorida significando que pasaría pronto al ver una escena familiar, Harry montando su escoba en las mismas ropas que yo, aunque las de él era de un profundo carmesí. Él estaba cargando algo que brillaba bajo su brazo mientras volaba rápidamente sobre el aire. Me llevó un momento darme cuenta que era tan familiar porque ya había tenido una visión de ello –anteriormente en el Mundial. Así que incluso entonces, al pensar por las consecuencias, habíamos sido víctimas del destino.

La segunda imagen que vi fue igual de vivida y colorida, pero era de Cedric, cargado en una camilla con dos medimagas atendiéndolo mientras él gemía y sostenía sus manos inútilmente frente a él –quemadas hasta la carne. Aunque él gruñía y había quemaduras en sus prolijas ropas mostaza, él tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y la escena a su alrededor estaba cargada de fuertes aplausos y celebraciones.

La tercera escena era Krum observando espantado el suelo que temblaba bajo él, sacudiendo la tierra y haciendo gritar a las personas en las gradas. Frente a él, la una vez majestuosa bestia, estaba convulsionando peligrosamente como si se ahogara y fuera incapaz de respirar. Krum observó horrorizado antes de correr hacia delante y traté no contraerme de dolor y llorar mientras la escena cambiaba del horroroso espectáculo.

La siguiente fue Fleur, la hermosa mujer gritaba mientras se palmeaba a ella misma, algo llamativo y dorado en su mano que contrastaba con las chamuscadas ropas plateadas que abrazaban su cuerpo. Parecía contenta con ella misma, aunque absolutamente disgustada por su desalineada apariencia.

La quinta escena no tenía tanta emoción mientras miraba a manos familiares –eran pálidas y algo lindas, considerando lo retorcidas que estaban las uñas; pero no se podía ver eso. En cambio, todo lo que podía ver era sangre cubriéndolas mientras estas se giraban, antes de mirar a la audiencia a mi alrededor. Miré a Hermione, la primera persona que pude ubicar en la multitud mientras el pavor y miedo me invadía como un parasito. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Pero tan pronto como la escena vino, se desvaneció dejándome con rápidas sucesiones parpadeantes de personas individuales gritando de miedo –Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Malfoy, Fleur, Cedric, Cho, Lillian, Tracey, Snape, Trelawney…

Y de repente, con una cálida brisa de normalidad había regresado. De vuelta en el Gran Salón con todo el cuchicheo emocionado, nuevamente inclinada sobre la mesa de Slytherin sosteniendo la mano de Daphne, la cual culpablemente dejé ir tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Theodore nerviosamente. Lo miré, calculando su preocupación y cuáles eran las posibilidades que él hiciera algo estúpido o ridículo si le dijera lo que había visto, si le explicaba ese pavor a él…

Y me di cuenta que no sería capaz de decirle en absoluto.

"Sólo las diferentes técnicas de todos" le aseguré suavemente. "Nada importante."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Daphne, ninguno de ellos creyéndome, y por una buena razón. Fingí la mejor sonrisa que podía, sabiendo que debería haber lucido más retorcida que lo normal mientras sacudí mi mano despectivamente.

"No hay problema." Repetí. "Sería bueno tomar algo de aire antes de que se vuelva combustible. Con permiso."

Me apresuré a salir del Salón, sólo respirando profundamente como lo necesitaba cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejada de las voces que me rodeaban para sentirme sola. Aún había gente a mi alrededor, era el problema con tener otras escuelas de visita: la privacidad era rara. La abundancia extra de estudiantes, incluso en un castillo de este tamaño, me hacía sentir muy encerrada –lo cual era un problema. Siempre había sido algo claustrofóbica.

Me contenté al caminar afuera para ver dos de mis pelirrojos favoritos organizando cajas de dinero mágico mientras contaban el presupuesto de todas las apuestas que tomarían.

"Apuesto tres galeones a que Potter muere" dije en una falsa voz masculina al detenerme tras de ellos.

Los muchachos se sobresaltaron y giraron pero cuando me vieron rodaron los ojos, aunque Fred se rió, se aseguró de intentar esconder el dinero como si no estuviese allí.

"Harry no morirá."

"Tu podrías" agregó George con una sonrisa.

"Pero Harry _definitivamente_ no lo hará."

"¡Qué bobos tan crueles!" hice un puchero, sentándome en una roca al lado de sus asientos. Tomé el pequeño montón de galeones que había traído particularmente para ellos dos. "Tengo apuestas, mis hombres pelirrojos."

"¿Eh?" saqué un galeón mientras Fred me miraba curiosamente.

"Harry usará una escoba y sobrevivirá" lancé el galeón en el envase de Fred. "Cedric se quemará, pero él estará bien y sobrevivirá."

"Por supuesto que lo hará" murmuró en voz baja Fred mientras lanzaba otro galeón en el contenedor de George.

"Krum casi matará a su dragón, Fleur se prenderá fuego." Lancé otro galeón en cada uno de sus envases otra vez. "Y en cuanto a mí, algo terrible va a pasar y probablemente muera."

Lancé el resto de mis galeones en cada uno de ellos para que su dinero estuviera igual, pero mi pequeña declaración no fue ignorada –lo que no negaré que me alegró.

"Tu poción es a prueba de bobos" argumentó Fred rápidamente, sentándose a mi lado. "No seas tonta."

"Tuve una visión" argumenté ligeramente, sin sentir la necesidad de decir más.

"¿Tuviste una visión de tu muerte?" preguntó George espantado. "¡Audrey, retírate!"

"No fue una visión de mi muerte… en sí…"

"Retírate de todos modos" dijo Fred rápidamente. "Honestamente, es completamente innecesario. Harry puede hacerlo todo solo, todos lo sabemos-"

Sentí mi rostro arder. "Él no _debería_ hacerlo. Puedo hacer esto sin él. Puedo hacerlo igual de bien."

"Nos acabas de decir que tuviste una visión de 'no tu muerte en sí'" presionó George, Fred asintiendo enérgicamente. Suspiré, sintiendo como si la poción que todos nosotros nos habíamos esforzado para lograr, quemaba en mi bolsillo y pesaba en mi costado.

"Era sólo un sentimiento de pavor. Y un poco de sangre" agregué luego de reflexionar. "No importa. Necesito terminar en ocho minutos o menos."

"¿Ocho minutos?" se ahogó Fred. "Eso es ridículo, ni siquiera sabes lo que te pedirán que hagas."

"Nada que lleve más de ocho minutos. Malfoy seguro se acercará a ustedes y apostará que si por casualidad sobrevivo, me llevará más de diez minutos. No me importa cuánto apueste, lo aceptan. Y si _sí_ muero o algo pasa, les devolveré todo. Obtendrán el dinero para la tienda."

"¡No por tu vida, no lo haremos!" los gemelos dijeron al unísono, me hizo bufar.

"Escuchen, chicos, sobreviviré. Si no lo hago, volveré como fantasma y haré que incluso _Peeves_ tema de los problemas que causaré. ¿Entendido?"

Ellos lucieron dudosos, así que para ahorrarles la preocupación que sabía que estaban sintiendo, me puse de pie de la roca al lado de Fred y me sacudí el polvo que probablemente ni estaba ahí. Observé mis ropas esmeraldas –sabiendo que nunca volverían a ser lindas- y fruncí el ceño para mí misma, pero sonreí externamente.

"Drea-"

"Oh, no me llamen así, chicos. Si no los veo gritar-" mi reto de broma se detuvo un momento mientras me imaginé las últimas imágenes de toda la gente gritando durante el torneo, tan vívido. Tan pronto. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con esta prueba y recordar el horror en el rostro de los gemelos me hacía mal. "-alentándome" agregué nerviosamente "habrá algunos traseros pateados ¿lo entienden?"

"¡Señor, sí, Potter señor!" George dijo con un saludo. Miré a Fred, quien lucía mucho más preocupado que su hermano y le di un codazo ligeramente.

"¿Por favor sonríe para mí?" pregunté inocentemente.

Fred no dejó de fruncir el ceño. "Si sales herida-"

"Oh, estoy destinada a lastimarme" dije rápidamente, sabiendo siempre que era inevitable.

"Si te lastimas más de lo que usualmente haces anualmente" corrigió. "Estaré furioso contigo."

"Charlie está bien ¿no?" pregunté levemente. "Si él puede luchar con dragones, yo también."

"Charlie es mucho más robusto que tú, muchachita." George suspiré, poniéndose de pie y bajando la mirada para verme. "Estaré completamente furioso contigo si mueres. Ignoraré tu fantasma por semanas."

"Siempre y cuando arruinen mi funeral" comprometí, aunque me preocupaba que esto pasara más pronto de lo que me gustaría. Creo que subconscientemente le estaba recordando todo lo que quería que se hiciera cuando ya no pudiera hacerlo yo misma.

"Hecho" acordó. "Anda y prepárate para la cosa. Tú _puedes_ hacerlo. Ninguna pequeña premonición va a convencerme de lo contrario. Puede que no seas _el_ Harry Potter, ¡pero eres Audrey-maldita-Potter! Puedes hacer lo que sea, señorita sin-varita."

"Shh" dije rápidamente, observando a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie había oído mi pequeña habilidad mutante. "Y es Petunia. Audrey _Petunia_ Potter."

"Terrible segundo nombre, amiga. Vete, entonces. Nos aseguraremos de sacar a Malfoy de su casa y hogar." George sonrió mientras comencé a alejarme. Traté de lucir confiada incluso cuando los oí susurrar tras de mí –intenté no prestar atención cuando escuché un distante '_cállate_' seguido por un '_auch'_.

El camino hacia la prueba estaba indicado por un nuevo camino de piedras, aunque habían el camino ya se encontraba en buen estado antes ya que la prueba era donde estaba el campo de Quidditch. Aunque el Quidditch había sido cancelado este año, no que me importara mucho, el estadio lucía muy diferente. Los aros dorados ya no estaban allí y siempre había gente volando a su alrededor –noche, día, hora de clases o en horas como estas. Pero ahora estaba vacío, hasta lucía grande y mucho más intimidante ahora que las gradas eran más altas para acomodar a los nuevos invitados y ocultar lo que sea que estuviese en su interior.

Esperé fuera del campo, demasiado asustada para entrar. Cerca del castillo podía ver la multitud de personas comenzando a enfilarse hacia mí, queriendo buenos asientos para el show. Fred y George los alcanzaron y les gritaban a algunos de ellos, aceptando apuestas y dinero, lo cual me alegraba. Cuando tuvieran su tienda de bromas, la vida de los Weasley sería mucho más sencilla. Y si alguien podía lograrlo, eran esos dos. Eran dos gotas del misma agua –mucho más cercanos que mi propio mellizo y yo.

Hablando de él, podía verlo caminar ahora. Su cara se parecía al color de mis ropas, aunque sus ropas contrastaban ya que eran de un fuerte carmesí. La escritura que lo identificaba era un fuerte dorado y me dio uno de esos raros sentimientos de orgullo por ser una Slytherin. Rojo y dorado era lindo, pero el verde y plateado era mucho más elegante. Hermione estaba a su lado, Ron siguiéndolos de cerca, tratando de que no lo notaran.

No sé por qué los Weasleys intentaban ser discretos, su cabello siempre los delataba.

Me dirigí hacia el otro lado del campo, notando una amplia tienda y sabiendo que era donde debía ir. No quería encontrarme con Harry todavía y esperaba que tal vez si iba a la tienda habría alguna razón por la cual no hablarle cuando se me uniera. Tal vez tendría el valor de quedarse afuera con sus amigos por más tiempo y entonces no tendríamos permitido hablar mientras reflexionábamos sobre el hecho que moriríamos dentro de cuarenta minutos…

La tienda estaba hecha de una especie de lona, el exterior tan grande como el interior. Se sostenía con palos de madera que no habían sido usados –lo sabía porque no había marcas o talladuras en ellos. El suelo aún era de césped, había algunas sillas y lo más importante había diferente áreas para cada campeón. Harry y yo compartíamos una esquina. No me molestó ya que planeaba caminar por la tienda y quemarme el cerebro pensando un mejor plan mientras mi poción hacia efecto para que nadie me molestara.

¿Le diría a alguien que estaba entrando en pánico sobre cómo pronto sentiría un pavor nauseabundo?

Para nada. Nadie sabría porque no _necesitaban_ hacerlo. Fred y George tenían razón sobre una cosa. Puede que no sea ningún Harry Potter cuando se trata de habilidades mágicas, pero yo era Audrey Potter: ¡extraordinariamente intrigante! Podía salirme de cualquier situación si lo pensaba lo suficiente, podía imaginar círculos a mi alrededor, podía calcular cada escenario incluso antes de saber qué era ese escenario. Había sido seleccionada en Slytherin porque era demasiado astuta para estar en cualquier otro lugar –podía analizar la vida como otras personas analizaban libros, o ayudaban a alguien, o hacían actos de valentía.

Yo tenía inteligencia callejera, el cerebro, la persona que podía encontrar salida en cualquier rendija o cualquier loma barrosa. Podía bañarme con sanguijuelas y salir luciendo lo suficientemente decente para un almuerzo de domingo porque eso era lo que yo hacía.

Al diablo con Harry y la humildad.

Yo era Audrey Potter, y era _despiadada_.

Harry entró a continuación y se dirigió a su esquina, él lucía demasiado nauseabundo para intentar hablarme realmente. Yo estaba bien con ello, no quería su compañía. Estaba intentando forzarme en alguna clase de pensamiento positivo e ignorar el hecho de que cada una de las personas en esa tienda era mágicamente mejor que yo. Pero podría triunfar sobre ellos con pociones. Así que esperanzadamente sería lo suficiente para sobrellevar las siguientes quién-sabe-cuántas horas.

Toqué el frasco en mi mano, su líquido claro luciendo ambos desalentador y consolador al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué significaba ese pavor? Yo era la mejor señorita-pociones en la que podía pensar, no podrían darme una poción que no pudiese realizar… entonces ¿qué había salido mal?

Tragué saliva densamente cuando me di cuenta que no era algo que _había_ salido mal, era algo que _saldría_ mal. Aún me faltaba sentir ese vacío en mi estómago, aún tenía que vivir en ese miedo.

Me distraje de mi frasco con la poción cuando oí a Dumbledore hablarle a la multitud afuera indicándoles que permanecieran en sus asientos, diciendo que la prueba no tenía un plazo de tiempo previsto, luego advirtiéndoles del peligro. La multitud estaba sorprendentemente callada mientras lo escuchaban… pero pensándolo bien, nunca se me había cruzado por la mente ignorar al hombre. Él tenía una de esas presencias difíciles de ignorar.

Durante la calma afuera y la voz de Dumbledore resonando con instrucciones, fui sorprendida al ver un búho familiar volar por la apertura de la tienda. Como la mayoría de los animales, su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí y le sonreí, era una belleza. Lucia muy majestuoso para ser un búho, en mejor forma y más real con sus oscuras plumas. Me sorprendí cuando sus brillantes ojos se posaron sobre mí y volteo para volar en mi dirección, había asumido que un búho tan impresionante probablemente pertenecía a alguien como Viktor o Fleur. Al acercarse a mí sentí mi confusión ser remplazada por fastidio.

Además de Dumbledore, había _otra_ presencia a la cual me costaba ignorar.

El búho dejó caer la carta en mi mano y aterrizó en el respaldo de mi silla. Traté de no prestarle atención mientras abría la carta y leía la pulcra cursiva.

_100 Galleons por 10 minutos o ser salvada por los profesores. Espero que puedas proteger tus harapos, Potter._

_Buena suerte, espero que me hagas bien._

_Draco Malfoy._

"Típico" bufé, pensando en la excesiva cantidad de dinero que había apostado en contra de mi supervivencia. Observé el búho que ululó molesto de que no le había prestado atención. Había recibido una letra de él en segundo año, pero aparte de eso no lo conocía. Él era hermoso y le había prestado mucha atención en aquel entonces, tal vez esperaba lo mismo ahora. Me aseguré de acariciarlo y arrullarlo lo más amablemente que pude, ya que ahora recordaba que este era el búho que regularmente le traía a Malfoy los dulces de su madre. Los dulces que el búho le traía y el búho eran mucho más dulces que el mismo Malfoy.

Un luminoso flash capturó mi atención e hizo que mi fría mirada se dirigiera hacia el lado de Harry donde él se encontraba abrazando a Hermione en un agarre mortal. Observé a la reportera, nuevamente en acidas túnicas verdes, mientras se babeaba por ellos.

"¡Amor adolescente!" jadeó, caminando hacia ellos. Miré al búho, quien era un búho real ahora que notaba, antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a salvar al enemigo. Aunque a cuál decidiré salvar, no estoy segura." Le murmuré al búho, oyéndolo ulular al ponerme de pie. Voló sobre mi hombro y fuera de la tienda mientras caminaba hacia Rita Skeeter… oh, tenía varias cosas que decirle a esta.

"La tienda es para los campeones y sus amigos". Krum dijo con el cejo fruncido casi tan pesadamente como su acento. Sentí mis puños cerrarse y oí el ruido de pergaminos cuando se giró hacia mí.

"Lo siento, esta tienda es sólo para quienes en realidad _tienen_ una vida por vivir" le siseé, acordando con Viktor.

"Mis escritos _son_ mi vida, cariño" sonrió ella, sus ojos parpadeando hacia mis puños. Esperaba que entendiera la furia que transmitían.

"Lamento que su vida sea tan horrible entonces" dije seriamente. "Debería irse antes de que se deprima."

"No importa" dijo altivamente, alzando su barbilla para lucir más digna. "Ya conseguimos lo que quería."

Le dio un golpecito a la barbilla de Viktor con su pluma antes de irse pavoneándose. Estaba demasiado complacida con ella misma lo que me hizo preocuparme aún más. Fulminé con la mirada su espalda mientras se alejaba sólo para ver a Harry y Hermione voltearse hacia mí con expresiones irritadas también.

"Gracias" respiró Harry, sus ojos en la mujer quien ahora ya no se encontraba en la tienda. En su camino estaban los jueces quienes se dirigían hacia nosotros cinco, luciendo determinados y casi frívolos.

"No lo hice por _ti_" le siseé a Harry antes de rodear a los jueces por el camino largo para asegurarme que no estaba de pie junto a mi hermano mellizo. Me detuve al lado de Fleur quien me observó y por primera vez, no lucía arrogante. De hecho, el miedo le sentaba bien ya que era la primera vez que lucía más humana que Veela –una enojada podía causar un gran susto.

"Buenos días, campeones." Dumbledore saludó entusiasta. No me confortó para nada. "Acérquense, por favor. Ya han esperado, se han preguntado y finalmente el momento ha llegado, un momento que solo ustedes cinco podrán completamente apreciar."

Hermione retrocedió un paso, dándose cuenta que estaba fuera de lugar. Dumbledore alzó sus cejas a sabiendas –el anciano sabía todo de cualquier modo- en su dirección. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Granger?"

"Lo siento" dijo ella inmediatamente, roja como un tomate. "Yo… ya me iba… buena suerte." Agregó en un susurro antes de salir disparada de la tienda. Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme mientras Dumbledore dejaba al Sr. Crouch hablar.

"Campeones, en un círculo a mi alrededor-" lo cual era redundante decir considerando que ya estábamos formando un círculo alrededor de Dumbledore quien había retrocedido para dejar que el hombre hablara. Comprendí lo que quería decir cuando nos ordenó de un modo distinto –que parecía ser de mayor a menor. En otras palabras, mi intento de alejarme de Harry quedó sin sentido, me pusieron a su lado de todas maneras.

"Ahora, Miss Delacour, si fuera tan amable." Crouch extendió un bolso de cuero, muy caro y bien hecho. Tenía una cadena atada y parecía haber humo saliendo de él y donde se encontraba la costura parecía comenzar a abrirse… no era un buen augurio.

Fleur tomó un paso hacia delante y gentilmente introdujo su mano en el saco, retirándola una o dos veces cuando la lastimó lo que sea estaba dentro de él. Para cuando pudo retirar su mano, sostenía en ella una criatura viva que lucía muy enojada –era un dragón verde con un gran número **DOS** escrito en él.

"¡Un Galés Verde!" sonrió Croush entusiasmado, como diciéndole que había elegido bien. Ella compartió una mirada nerviosa con Madame Maxime mientras él se movía hacia el segundo competidor más grande. "¿Señor Krum?"

Viktor Krum no fue tan delicado al introducir su mano el bolso y aunque intentó actuar fuerte, podía decir que se estaba quemando mientras buscaba un dragón. Sentí pena por el muchacho, mantener tal imagen debe ser agotador.

Cuando sacó su mano, inmediatamente pude decir por la forma del cuerpo y los bigotes qué tipo de dragón representaba. En el rojo y amarillo dragón había un oscuro número **TRES**. "¡El Bola de Fuego Chino!"

Crouch parecía feliz nuevamente, pero no podía entender realmente por qué. Estos dragones eran conocidos por ser peligrosos ¿Por qué no nos podían tocan unos más fáciles como el Vipertooth o el Lonhorn? Esos se suponían que eran los más dóciles… y los más pequeños.

Cedric ya tenía su mano dentro del saco buscando su dragón. Él demostraba su dolor, a diferencia de Krum, pero aun así intentaba actuar fuerte y terminar de una vez. No pude evitar admirarlo por su fuerza –si alguien merecía ganar este torneo, era él. Seguro, yo era parcial, pero él era demasiado apuesto para perder _cualquier cosa_. Cuando retiró su mano del bolso humeante, observé que su dragón era plateadamente azul y tenía un gran **UNO** escrito en uno de sus lados. Cedric iría primero. "¡El Hocicorto Sueco! Ooh…"

No me impresionó su falso humor. Se volteó hacia Harry, el segundo más joven del grupo, y sostuvo el bolso frente a él. Harry contuvo la respiración, murmurando algo sobre que no le toque el colacuerno y sentí mi sangre helarse. Seguro que el Colacuerno Húngaro –el más hostil de todos los dragones – no era una opción ¿o sí?

Pero al Harry hacer una mueca y tomar su dragón supe que estaba equivocada, ya que en su mano se encontraba un dragón negro y cuernos bronces quien lucía terrorífico, incluso en miniatura, y listo para atacar a Harry incluso en esta forma. El dragón tenía un gran **CINCO** escrito a su lado.

"El Colacuerno Húngaro" pareció admirar Crouch antes de enfrentarme con una sonrisa. "Y eso nos deja…"

Metí mi mano en el bolso buscando al último dragón que se encontraría allí y me encontré retirando mi mano cuando fui mordida. Me sentí algo mareada antes de volver a introducir mi mano y retirarla rápidamente, seguramente si lo veía sabría a lo que me enfrentaría. El dragón era terrorífico de por sí –luciendo muy parecido como el Colacuerno Húngaro de Harry, mi dragón también poseía escamas negras con cuernos bronce y un gran **CUATRO** escrito en él. Mi dragón, sin embargo, no tenía una cola con pinchos pero tenía una perturbadora cresta negra a lo largo de su lomo y estaba mostrando unos particularmente afilados dientes. La familiaridad del dragón me aterrorizaba.

"El Ridgeback Noruego."

"Deben estar bromeando" jadeé, cerrando los ojos y lanzándole una molesta mirada a mi hermano quien me observaba nerviosamente. ¿Acaso mi suerte era tan ridícula?

"Estos representan un grupo de dragones reales… a cada uno de ellos se les ha dado un huevo dorado al cual proteger. El objetivo es simple: tomar el huevo" explicó Crouch como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. "Deben hacerlo ya que cada huevo contiene una pista que sin la cual no podrán proceder a la siguiente prueba."

Estoy perdida.

Miré al profesor Dumbledore, quien ya me estaba observando como si supiera que tenía algo que decir. Me tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento antes de preguntar mi pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa si hicimos pociones para la prueba?"

"¿Cómo sabría que poción hacer?" Crouch se rió sin humor como si fuera estúpida por siquiera haberlo intentado. Lo ignoré, observando a mi profesor y tratando no mostrar mis nervios.

"El profesor Snape, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, ambos Fred and George Weasley estuvieron presentes mientras la elaboraba. La preparé enteramente por mi cuenta, cada uno de ellos podrá testificarlo." Dije formalmente. Dumbledore asintió, me sorprendió que me creyera, pero el brillo en sus ojos me hizo saber que no me negarían mi plan A.

"Entonces debe_g_ia bebe_g_la ahoga y espe_g_a_g_ que du_g_e hasta que los t_g_es ante_g_io_g_es a usted hayan pasado y sea su tu_g_no." Dijo Madame Maxime con una pequeña mueca, la observé amargamente, explicando con mis ojos que no era asunto suyo.

"Me temo que Madame Maxime tiene razón" dijo Dumbledore igualmente. "Bébela ahora, querida."

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos mientras abría la tapa del frasco y tragué los agrios ingredientes de mi poción. Me aseguré de desparramar un poco sobre mis ropas también, sólo para estar segura que afectara lo más que podía. Me alegré de haber agregado más cabello de demiguise de lo que alguna vez sabría Harry, tal vez ayudaría a aumentar su duración.

La sensación que se esparció por mi cuerpo fue extraña, no era lo que hubiera esperado tampoco. No era helada como mis visiones o cálida como cuando bebes té temprano en la mañana, pero me dio esa sensación de expandirse sobre mi pecho logrando meterse en mi sistema. En cambio, casi se sentía como alfileres y agujas, como cuando se te duerme la pierna cuando te sientas de forma rara. Pero se esparció por toda mi piel hasta que supe que había funcionado.

"¡Audrey, eso es brillante!" de alegró Harry, aun sin entender que estaba enojada con él. "¡No puedo verte para nada!"

¡Entonces mi modificación en la poción había funcionado! Gracias al cielo, tomar el cabello de demiguise de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry valía cada momento que oiría sus retos en el futuro si funcionaba de la mejor manera y si la mezcla duraba todo el tiempo que debía hacerlo.

"¿Aún sigues sin verme?" pregunté mientras sostuve mi dedo mayor frente al rostro de Harry, pero él miró a través de él –sus ojos buscando para ver cualquier rastro de mi cabello o túnica.

"Ni un poquito." Dijo simplemente, sonreí satisfecha.

"Bien." Murmuré. "Iré a sentarme en mi área entonces."

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Harry nerviosamente, mirando a Dumbledore y Crouch quienes le estaban dando a Cedric instrucciones sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Vi a Cedric asentir, luciendo valiente aunque estaba notablemente temblando. Sentí el impulso de acercarme y rodearlo con mis brazos, pero sacudí la cabeza. Odiaba que la gente me tocara y un tonto enamoramiento no me haría hacer algo tan ridículo como dejar de lado mis límites solo para obtener su atención.

"¿Por qué necesitas hacerlo?"

"No entiendo por qué estás molesta conmigo" dijo Harry como si fuera algo obvio. "No creo que este sea el momento indicado para estar enojados entre nosotros."

"Sólo vuelve a tu esquina y practica tus tácticas –ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para planearlas, ¿verdad?" me mofé. Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás exasperadamente.

"¿De eso se trata todo? ¿Porque no te dije antes sobre los dragones?"

"¿Antes?" me burlé. "No me lo dijiste en absoluto. _Cedric_ lo hizo. Eres un maldito arro- no, ¿sabes qué? No importa. No tengo nada más que decirte."

"Audrey…" comenzó Harry mientras yo me alejaba. Él debe hacer sabido que me había ido porque alzó su voz un poco. "¡Lo lamento!"

"No molestes." Siseé en respuesta, firmemente sentándome en el área esmeralda de la tienda. Este era mi lugar y Harry no tendría permitido ingresar. Tenía que pensar un plan ahora que sabía lo que realmente se suponía que hiciera con el dragón – oh y cómo sobreviviría. Puede que eso sea importante también.

Observé a Cedric al pasar por mi lado, sin verme ya que era invisible. Acepté esa razón y no lo tomé personal mientras suspiraba. "Buena suerte, Cedric, lo harás de maravilla."

Él miró a su alrededor, casi asustando por la fantasmal voz antes de sonreír para sí mismo. "Tú también, Potter. Ingenioso plan."

Tomé su admiración mucho más a pecho que el hecho de que él se hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí. Estaba sonriendo para mí misma mientras él se retiraba de la tienda y Dumbledore comenzó a comentar su situación. Era una experiencia aterradora el escuchar a Dumbledore explicar todo lo que Cedric hacia –el profesor parecía pensar que él lo estaba haciendo bien, pero me preocupaba mucho más cuando escuchaba a la audiencia jadear que cuando oía los elogios de Dumbledore.

El Hocicorto Sueco. El dragón azul plateado sería una de las especies más grandes que traerían a la arena y era caracterizado por sus llamas azules. Se enojaba rápido y tenía huevos color perlado que comúnmente los escondían cerca de comunidades muggle en Suecia. Muchas personas morían por estos habitantes de las montañas.

Cedric realmente sólo tenía que preocuparse por las llamas de su dragón. Llama azul, como se conocía comúnmente, era mucho más caliente que las llamas rojas o naranjas. Por eso era que el dragón sueco era infame. Cedric tomó menos de quince minutos para usarlos como distracción, transformando una roca en un perro labrador mientras corría por el huevo.

"¡Parece que el Sr. Diggory ha sido quemado por su dragón!" anunció Dumbledore. "Pero parece estar bien, ¡muy bien hecho, Sr. Diggory!"

Cerré los ojos ante las náuseas que me golpearon junto al anuncio. Me alegraba tanto que Cedric estuviera bien, casi festejé en voz alta, pero me daba a entender dos cosas muy cruciales: primero, que mi visión sobre el destino de Cedric era correcta, por lo cual asumí que el resto de ellas también lo eran. Y segundo, que si realmente estaríamos en ese terreno rocoso, entonces mi visión sobre _mi_ destino estaba literalmente escrito en piedra.

Cedric no volvió a la tienda cuando llamaron a Fleur hacia la entrada. Las personas fuera de la tienda cantaban su nombre hasta que el dragón comenzó a hacer ruidos más altos que los ruidosos fanáticos.

Fleur debía preocuparse por su Galés Verde, lo que me hacía querer cambiar puestos con ella. Era de saber común que el Galés Verde Común era mucho más dócil que los otros ¡Ellos ni siquiera comían animales! Sus llamas naranjas tendían a ser pequeñas pero poderosos chorros que eran bastante fáciles de esquivar –obviamente era el dragón más fácil.

Dumbledore explicó su plan a la audiencia y yo escuché sus palabras adormecida, pero me sorprendió cuando su idea de poner al dragón en un trance no funcionó. Aparentemente esos chorros de fuego que eran fáciles de esquivar de algún modo quemaron las ropas de Fleur y se prendió fuego… Me sentí horrible por ella, pero pensé que si ella no pudo esquivarlo era bueno que no estuviera jugando con los chicos grandes quienes tenían dragones mucho más peligrosos. Le llevó un total de veinti-algo minutos atrapar su huevo dorado.

Fleur no volvió a la tienda tampoco, lo que me hizo comenzar a pensar que salgas lastimado o no, terminarías yendo a otro lado. Eso no me consoló para nada, aunque fue bueno escuchar que ella estaba bien.

Krum salió caminando mucho más confiado que ambos Cedric y Fleur lo habían hecho, pero incluso él lucía algo pálido. Sus admiradores eran mucho más ruidosos que las trompetas y él pareció actuar mucho más rápido. El Bola de Fuego Chino era un dragón alto, pero no robusto aunque sus llamas triplicaban su ancho. Si un Bola de Fuego intentara quemarte, había pocas chances de que fallara. Estos dragones también tendían a amar el gusto humano y eran muy rápidos… esto era algo importante.

Entonces el sonido más horroroso que escuché en mi vida llenó mis oídos –una toz. Una toz violenta que nunca provendría de un humano. Sonaba como si algo intentara tomar su último aliento y la tierra temblara por ella. Sentí mi corazón detenerse al comenzar a preocuparme por el dragón. Dumbledore estaba anunciando que Krum perdería puntos y que necesitaba retirar el hechizo del dragón antes de que arruinara alguno de sus huevos.

Así que había más de un huevo –parecía que tenía sus propios huevos. Genial. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor porque sabía que un huevo dorado sería fácil de encontrar entre todos los negros del Ridgeback Noruego. A Krum le tomó alrededor de diez minutos antes de que tomara el huevo y solucionara el desastre de su dragón.

Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa, Filch me indicó que me adelantara ciegamente, aún sin poder verme.

"Su turno de ir, señorita Potter." Hice una mueca aunque él no podía verla: yo ya lo detestaba, ahora lo odiaba. "Usted es la cuarta. No tiene de que preocuparse sin embargo, sólo tiene que encontrar el huevo dorado."

"¿Encontrar el huevo dorado?" repetí escépticamente mientras pasaba a su lado. "Los huevos dorados usualmente insinúan algo sobre gallinas, no dragones."

"Es bueno que no pueda verla, Potter. Pero no hay necesidad de que quejas salgan de esos labios suyos" dijo Filch con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Puede que se los arranquen pronto…"

Intenté ignorar la burla, mirando por la abertura de la tienda frente a mí, oyendo mientras Dumbledore bramaba mi nombre. Oí todos los sonidos vívidamente –no podía decir si eran aclamaciones o abucheos, pero eran fuertes.

"Puedes hacerlo, Audrey." Sonó la voz de Harry tras de mí. "Te quiero."

"Aférrate a tu técnica, Harry –funciona. Yo… eh, lo he visto antes." Suspiré, observando a mi hermano. Filch no pareció entender lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor al respecto. "Yo también te quiero, tonto."

"Afuera, Potter." Murmuró Filch, adelantándome hacia la puerta y sin darse cuenta que casi me golpea con el movimiento. No me importó realmente, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Caminé hacia la luz del sol por la tarde, deseando que no sería la última vez que lo haría.

* * *

**Final cruel, ¿verdad? Pero valdrá la pena. El próximo capítulo estará dedicado a su actuación en la prueba. ¿Qué opinan de su estrategia? ¿Qué piensan de su visión?**

**De cualquier manera, dígannos lo que piensan. Mucho de poco, pero creo que hubo cosas interesantes en este capítulo. ¡Diganme lo que piensan!**

**Si están leyendo, muchísimas gracias ¡y por favor dejen reviews! Yo se las haré llegar a **_Egypt_**, lo prometo.**

**Saudos y que tengan una hermosa semana.**

_-Analeigh_


	9. Capítulo 8: Venenoso

**¡Feliz martes a todos! Aquí vengo con finalmente la primera prueba del Torneo, espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, les recuerdo que todo lo que puedan reconocer del mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling, lo que no invención de la gran **_Egypt_**, autora original de esta historia la cual yo traduzco al español para deleitar sus ojos jaja.  
Sin más, a leer el capítulo:**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Venenoso

Esto no era el campo de Quidditch. El campo de Quidditch estaba apaisado con un precioso césped verde y altos aros dorados que se alzaban sobre las gradas y te hacían entrecerrar los ojos para ver a los jugadores volar entre ellos.

Esto era un infierno.

Afuera, lejos del seguro paraíso de la tienda, se encontraba exactamente lo opuesto al viejo campo. Los estudiantes estaban sentados en altas gradas observando desde lo alto mi prisión; hecha de un alto y áspero terreno negro. El campo parecía haberse extendido mágicamente, al igual que las gradas estaban más altas para seguridad de todos los que no eran _yo_. Pude inmediatamente ver que imitaba a las montañas noruegas para comodidad del dragón, aunque significara ponerme bajo el cuchillo.

"Antes de la competencia, la señorita Potter, tomó una dosis de una poción de invisibilidad modificada para los propósitos de la prueba." La voz de Dumbledore, ligeramente metálica, retumbó por encima de mí. Me sobresalté al volumen de ella –pero me alegré cuando recordé que nadie podría verlo gracias a lo lejos que estaban. "Ella enfrentará al Ridgeback Noruego: el segundo dragón más grande, con muchas más defensas que algunas de las otras especies que ya hemos visto."

"¿Cómo colmillos venenosos?" ofrecí sarcásticamente. Esto sería espléndido. Debería haber hecho una especie de testamento, dejándole todo mi dinero a Harry pero haciendo una apuesta con los gemelos para que ellos pudieran obtenerlo cuando yo muriera. Probablemente debería haberle dicho a Seamus que aún no lo había perdonado por besar a esa Ravenclaw de quinto año, Marietta, cuando él estaba 'saliendo' conmigo hace dos años y debería haberle dicho a Fred que sí, que yo también pienso que es atractivo. Pero George pensaría que también él me gustaba.

Concéntrate, Audrey, si puedes lograr esto ninguna de estas realizaciones-cliché importarán.

Comencé a adelantarme, mirando en toda dirección en la que podía girar mi cabeza para ver todo a mí alrededor. El campo había sido modificado para ser tan grande que no podía ver a mi dragón, tampoco podía ver dónde estaba escondido el huevo dorado. Considerando lo que había escuchado desde la tienda, de todos modos, podía asumir que si encontraba _todos_ los huevos entonces el huevo dorado estaría entre ellos.

Lo que significaba que el dragón no estaría muy lejos.

Las rocas a mí alrededor serían difíciles de escalar, pero podía ver una alta cima de piedra en lo alto sobre mí en el centro de la arena. En ella, no podía ver ningún huevo, pero sabía que allí estarían –era uno de eses presentimientos que con frecuencia me metía en problemas porque mi curiosidad siempre ganaba sobre cualquier tipo de lógica que poseía, además del hecho de que estos presentimientos siempre eran _correctos_.

Arriba de mí, camino hacia el magnífico nuevo escenario, se encontraban dos grandes rocas sobresaliendo en ángulos poco habituales. Al acercarme a ellos me vi obligada a apoyar mi espalda contra la que estaba a mi izquierda para poder andar entre ellas –pero ese sería un momento alrededor del cual el desastre llegaría.

En el pliegue entre las rocas, el único lugar disponible para mi pie, era donde algunas piedras sueltas y escombros parecían querer hacer equilibrio sobre ellas como si fuera un maldito acto de circo. Al intentar pasar entre ellas, mi tan agraciado pie las pisó e hizo que se esparcieran.

Fue alrededor de ese momento en el que me di cuenta lo silenciosa que estaba la arena; lo silenciosos que mis amigos y enemigos se habían vuelto en las gradas sobre mí, qué tan silencioso un dragón podía estar mientras esperaba por alguna señal de un intruso. Me sorprendí por el ruido que las piedras podían hacer al caer y lo fuerte que mi corazón podía latir. Era tan alto que podía jurar que cada alma en las gradas podía oírlo.

Cerré mis ojos, oyendo el doloroso crujido de las rocas mientras el dragón decidió girar su fea cabeza –era enorme. Mucho más grande de lo que había visto en los libros y mucho más alto de lo que el modelo que había sacado del saco de cuero me daba a imaginar. Tenía escamas marrones metálico mezclado con matices negros y espigas. Podía notar que era una hembra por sus ojos, que eran grandes y amarillos, en lugar del ámbar de un macho. Esos ojos de reptiles eran mucho más amenazadores que cualquier pesadilla mientras ella miraba a su alrededor furiosamente buscado por algún indicio de mí. Y ¡Oh Merlín, sus dientes! Eran afilados y puntiagudos, y brillaban con un brillo extra de verde que sabía sería peligroso.

Esta dragona estaba armada con sus puntiagudas espinas en su lomo y un morder venenoso que tenía la habilidad de paralizar a los humanos luego de tres minutos y matarlos en seis. Ni siquiera yo, la maestra de pociones del castillo y genio del hacer pociones ilegales, había tenido permitido trabajar con la toxina. La mayoría de las pociones sólo la usaban con la intención de causar la muerte. Ese área en particular no me interesaba.

Pero repentinamente deseaba haberlo estudiado más. Incluso como la que sabía todo sobre animales y sus necesidades particulares y características, no sabía mucho sobre el veneno. Era paralizador y fatal, era verde en los dientes. ¿Era un veneno común o tenía que llegar a mi torrente sanguíneo? ¿Los Ridgebacks Noruegos eran conocidos por sus sentidos de la visión como el Bola de Fuego Chino o por su oído como el Colacuerno? Seguro que no eran conocidos por su olfato, como el Hocicuerto por sus llamas y lo seguido que las usaban. Mi dragona tendía a ser una pirómana psicópata.

Maravilloso.

Mi dragona miró a su alrededor buscándome, sus ojos entrecerrándose en las piedras caídas que se encontraban sólo a un metro de mí. Se habían caído en todas direcciones, pero ella parecía entender que no me había movido desde que las había movilizado. Trepando la imponente roca que yo había estado intentando trepar, la Ridgeback inhaló profundamente como si tratara de rastrear mi olor –sin suerte. Podía saberlo por el hecho que sólo lo había hecho una vez y sus ojos aún buscaban en toda dirección. Sus glándulas odoríferas estaban bloqueadas por el uso excesivo de llamas, genial. Comprobaba mi teoría de que ella tenía otra elegante manera de contribuir mi sacrificio.

En este momento, la mayoría de las personas hubieran corrido hacia los huevos para terminar el trabajo y superarlo, o al menos para llegar al área más grande en la cual tendrían más lugar para esconderse y huir de ella. Consideré hacerlo por un corto momento hasta que me di cuenta que era demasiado cobarde.

Era una Slytherin orgullosa cuando se trataba de mi lujuria por la vida.

Fue cuando lentamente comencé a voltearme lejos de la dragona y le di la espalda a las grandes montañas de rocas cuando sentí una extraña sensación. Me cegó mientras todo a mí alrededor destellaba como si una luz ultravioleta se hubiera apoyado sobre el universo y todos los colores se magnificaran. La roca negra se volvió de un fuerte gris, los ojos amarillos de la dragona se volvieron de un perturbador naranja y sus escamas marrones y negras repentinamente lucían como sangre seca. Todo comenzó a contrastar mientras el mundo a mi alrededor ardía con colores letales antes de que volteara mi cabeza en dirección contraria de la escena para proteger mis ojos de la pulsante crueldad de la imagen.

Esa era mi intuición advirtiéndome que no vaya en esa dirección.

Cuando el universo me ardía de esa manera, siempre sabía que era hora de alejarme del fuego proverbial. Era un beneficio de mis pequeñas premociones, incluso aunque no supiera qué significaba exactamente. Volví a mirar a la dragona, aun buscándome al acercarse al suelo donde me encontraba parada y me sentí tensar preocupadamente. Ella estaba mucho más cerca ahora que resurgí de mi premonición e incluso ese mal olfato de ella sería capaz de olerme –claramente debería alejarme del modo difícil.

Debería haber perdido este maldito partido y darle a Cedric todos mis puntos –yo no quería ser una campeona. Pero _no_, debía demostrarle a Harry, ese estúpido tramposito, usando a Granger como su libro de hechizos personal. Sólo quería ganarle a mi hermano, no necesito ese maldito trofeo. Necesitaba estar _viva_ para apreciar el logro de todas maneras.

Tomando mi varita con aún más fuerza, deslicé mi pie lo más despacio que podía hacia el nido de la dragona, alejándome de lo que intuitivamente sabía que no era seguro incluso aunque luciera como el lugar más seguro en el campo. Ella no pareció oírme aun cuando bajaba de la losa negra hacia las piedras que yo había pateado, miré tras de mí nerviosamente para ver donde mi visión me había advertido que no fuera.

Tenía que haber alguna especie de distracción.

¿Pero qué tipo de distracción? Estaba acostumbrada a las distracciones humanas para lograr que Fred y George salieran de detención o para hacer que un profesor no viera el hecho de que estaba copiando los deberes que había olvidado de un Ravenclaw. Realmente no sabía cómo distraer a un dragón además de mostrarle alg-

Oh. Bueno, eso podría funcionar.

Sosteniendo mi varita hacia un costado lo más que podía hacerlo sin ver, me concentré en la fría madera de fresno entre mis dedos y cerré los ojos mientras ponía toda mi esperanza en la idea de que mi varita encontraría este momento el indicado para funcionar bien. Podía hacer hechizos sin palabras, hechizos sin varita aunque eran algunas y muy pocos, pero hechizos sin palabras podía hacerlos.

_¡Incendio!_ Pensé lo más fuerte que pude, contenta cuando una pequeña llama salió de mi varita dirigida hacia donde había apuntado. Los ojos de la dragona dejaron las piedras y siguieron la línea de luz roja que aterrizó a unos doce metros de donde yo estaba agachada. La dragona giró su cuerpo para observar las llamas bailar en una de las rocas.

Tomé unos pasos hacia la izquierda, para al menos poder salir de la grieta en la que había estado entre las dos paredes de rocas. Ahora, que hice un corto inventario de lo que me rodeaba pude ver más rocas negras baldías llenas con filosos bordes y peligrosas caídas para alguien que no podía ver sus propios pies.

Volví a mirar a la dragona cuando sentí el suelo temblar –estaba acechándome. Aparentemente mi pequeña diversión de algo brillante no había sido suficiente para distraerla, asumí que era porque ella estaba acostumbrada al fuego. Le había causado curiosidad cómo había llegado ahí, pero no la suficiente curiosidad para olvidar que había un intruso cerca de sus bebés. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién sabía si yo podía ser considerada una amenaza?

Apuntando mi varita nuevamente, pensé el primer hechizo que cruzó mi cabeza.

_¡Confringo!_ Pensé viciosamente imaginando en mi mente que la roca a la derecha de la dragona explotaría y haría que algunos de los escombros rebotaran hacia una de las puntas curvas. Pero claro está, yo soy Audrey Potter –la de la varita fallada- así que claramente eso no fue lo que sucedió. En lugar de que la roca explotara, la grieta entera por la que acababa de caminar explotó en el aire, cayendo sobre la dragona.

Bueno, supongo que es parte de la distracción que necesitaba.

Me torné hacia el otro lado del estadio, pero la roca que acababa de explotar bloqueó mi camino mientras la dragona meneaba su cabeza de lado a lado –piedras cayendo entre yo y mi salida. Contra mis instintos previos, hice la decisión de último minuto de correr por el camino rápido hacia la cresta, locamente buscando izquierda y derecha por cualquier indicio de los huevos de la dragona. Tras de mí, podía oír a la Ridgeback chillar enojada cuando la lluvia de rocas cesó y se dio cuenta lo que yo había hecho. Podía escuchar sus pesados pasos tras de mí. Merlín, iba a morir.

Mientras lo pensaba, un rápido destello desde el rabillo de mi ojo capturó mi atención y me hizo colapsar para evitar ser golpeada por la estupenda llama amarilla del Ridgeback. Me agaché y me cubrí la cabeza, ya imaginando cómo mi cabello con su longitud hasta mis hombros era chamuscado gracias a mi lenta reacción pero mientras caía hubo otro destello amarillo –sólo que este se parecía más a un brillo.

A mi derecha la llama que casi me golpea se estaba reflejando y rebotando del huevo dorado, que descansaba al tope de una gigantesca pila de huevos negros del tamaño de mi cara. No pude evitar sonreír a pesar del hecho de que puedo o no que mi cabello haya sido arruinado. Ya casi estaba en el claro.

No antes de que lo pensara sentí a la dragona avanzando hacia mí nuevamente, probablemente tratando de entender si me había quemado o no y si me había chamuscado a punto medio para ser su cena. No has tenido suerte, amiga. Comencé a correr hacia el huevo brillante a mi derecha, los huevos negros haciéndolo lucir más celestial en comparación. Ya casi estaba ahí –tan pronto como lo alzara todos sabrían dónde yo estaba, los profesores incapacitarían a la dragona y podría abrazarla y arrullarla más tarde cuando no intentara asesinarme.

Pero como ya dije una y otra vez, soy Audrey Potter; mi vida nunca es tan fácil.

La dragona me oyó, o uso su clarividencia maternal, o más probablemente podía oír mi corazón tronando en mi pecho y de alguna manera, incluso invisible, ella descubrió mi ubicación. Sabiendo que me dirigía a su nido, la dragona extendió sus magníficas, translucidas alas y despegó en el aire. Sólo necesitó agitar sus alas dos veces para avanzar los sesenta y cinco metros que yo me había alejado de ella y aterrizar directamente frente a sus huevos.

Jadeé cuando aterrizó, frenándome de golpe y casi gritando en el enfermizo momento en el cual estaba segura que ella había aterrizado sobre esos huevos. Desearía poder ser capaz de decir realísticamente que estaba preocupada que ella hubiera lastimado mi huevo dorado, pero todo lo que podía pensar eran esos pobres bebés dragones que vivirían sus vidas como pedacitos en los talones de sus madre si ella no era muy cuidadosa. He estado pasando demasiado tiempo con mi cursi hermano mayor.

La dragona se volteó a mirarme, ahora estaba segura que ella sabía precisamente dónde me encontraba y estaba dispuesta apostar que fue a causa de mi inaudible pequeño jadeo. Si no fuera invisible estaba segura que la bestia estaría haciendo contacto visual conmigo, pero era como si ella estuviese mirando mi mentón –que era toda la prueba que necesitaba antes de abalanzarse.

Fue una embestida simple, llena de fuerza y furia mientras me mostraba sus dientes –lista para atacarme con el peso de su venenosa mandíbula. Rodé hacia su cola, sintiendo mi brazo derecho rasgarse con una de las infames vertebras de los Ridgebacks Noruegos. Cerré mis ojos frente al dolor, pero el dolor sólo empeoró al darme cuenta que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

Mientras atraía mis brazos hacia mi cuerpo, desviándome hacia la izquierda y atravesando uno de mis bíceps en una de las crestas de la Ridgeback, mi brazo derecho rozó la boca cerrada de la dragona y sentí el peso de uno de sus colmillos. Su tóxico seis-minutos-y-te-mueres veneno trabajaba rápido.

Inmediatamente sentí náuseas. Me tenía exactamente donde quería ahora, en tres minutos estaría paralizada para su placer y en seis mi corazón se paralizaría y yo moriría. Esto es todo. Este es el final de Audrey Potter y la ley de Murphy pensaría que sería irónico al hacerlo por los colmillos de una de las criaturas que tanto quería…

De ninguna – maldita - manera.

Sosteniendo mis brazos para mí misma, tomé mi varita y endurecí mi agarre en ella. Era mi única esperanza ahora que mi visión comenzaría a desvanecerse. La tomé con todo el resentimiento que podía sentir –de alguna manera simplemente _sabía_ que era la culpa de Harry. Necesitaba sobrevivir esto para poder darle un buen coscorrón por ser un mal hermano que me metió en tan desafortunada situación ¡por quién sabe qué razones!

Repentinamente, mi varita explotó en mi mano –una gran ola de poder salió disparada de la pálida punta de mi varita y golpeó a la dragona en la nariz. Aunque un golpe en la nariz normalmente no afectaría a un dragón, este pareció hacerlo ya que su cabeza se voló hacia atrás. En ese momento miré a mi varita en shock, dejándola caer al suelo bajo mis pies cuando me di cuenta… Estaba viendo mi varita.

Mi cuerpo se veía nuevamente, podía ver mis ropas verdes rasgadas y chamuscadas y mis heridas de ambas la cresta y el colmillo latiendo infecciosamente. Mis manos estaban pálidas y sangrientas, temblando por el efecto del veneno que sólo podía asumir había anulado la poción en mis venas para abrirse camino con su devastador efecto a mi sistema inmune. Esta era mi visión en la mañana, el pavor y el darme cuenta que no había manera de que no dejara que esto pasara. Caí sobre mis rodillas, un momento de intentar tomar mi varita lo más rápido que podía antes de darme cuenta de que también podía ser el hecho que no sabía si podía seguir manteniéndome de pie.

Era mujer muerta. Acababa de hacer enojar a un dragón, un dragón que ya me había envenenado, y lo mejor de todo, no tenía mi varita conmigo. Observé mientras la cabeza de la dragona se acercaba lentamente hacia mí –mirándome con ojos perturbadores que eran del mismo tamaño que mi maldita cabeza. Bueno, ¿me iba a comer ahora? ¿Prenderme fuego primero? ¿O sólo esperaría y observaría morir?

"¡Adelante, entonces!" bramé, mi voz mucho más débil de lo que me hubiera gustado. "Haz lo que sea que estés planeando, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca querría lastimar a tus bebés. Amo los dragones."

La criatura me observó, completamente inmóvil aparte del hecho de que parpadeó, sus párpados de réptil se cerraron de forma vertical en lugar de la forma horizontal humana. Ella inhaló profundamente y sopló un cálido aire en mi rostro.

"Ese huevo" aseguré, alzando mi herido brazo izquierdo temblorosamente señalando tras de ella mirando al óvalo dorado. Se enfocaba y desenfocaba en mi visión, advirtiéndome que me quedaba poco tiempo. "Ese no es tuyo. Ese no es tu hijo. Ese es artificial. Podría lastimar a tus bebés."

Probablemente no era cierto, pero tenía que hacer todo lo que podía. Miré a la dragona, calculando mis opciones. La primera opción era tomar mi varita y tratar de hacer alguna asombrosa poderosa maldita cosa otra vez, pero las posibilidades de que yo pudiera hacerlo dos veces en un mismo día eran pocas y las posibilidades de que tuviera la energía suficiente para hacerlo no existían.

Así que opté por la opción dos. Usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba, tomé mi herido brazo izquierdo y lo alcé para poder tocar la pierna de la dragona que estaba acuclillada frente a mí. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse a mi valentía, lo que hizo el contacto visual mucho más estático. Tenía que al menos intentar –intentar pasarle el sentimiento de veracidad a ella antes de poder hacer algo en absoluto. Sus escamas eran frías y duras bajo mi mano, raspando mi palma mientras comenzaba a perder la función de mi brazo y se deslizaba de donde apoyaba mi peso en ella.

"No quiero herirte. No quiero herir a tus huevos. Quiero alejar esa cosa de tus huevos –que es mío como esos son tuyos. Míralo, es distinto. Eso no es un huevo, no obstante no es tu huevo. Míralo, anda."

Para mi sorpresa, la cabeza de la dragona se volteó lentamente mientras examinaba los huevos en el nido, mirando cada uno de ellos como si de verdad pudiera entenderme. No pude evitar pero reír –increíble. Le estaba hablando a un dragón… y el dragón estaba respondiendo a mis palabras. Lo había hecho, seguramente la dragona se daría cuenta que ese huevo no era de ella. Aunque los dragones eran daltónicos, el hecho de que era de un dorado brillante en comparación a los negros opacos de ella le indicaría que el que estaba en su nido era artificial. Pero era muy tarde.

Mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, el efecto completo de la parálisis de tres minutos comenzó a hacer efecto mientras me hundía en la roca como me hundiría en el océano. Un océano –Merlín, le temía tanto al agua que sentía que me estaba ahogando en ella… oh sí. Eso era porque estaba llorando. Qué vergüenza. ¿Pero cómo podía no hacerlo? Estaba llorando porque nadie me estaba ayudando, nadie se estaba dando cuenta que estaba muriendo. Podía recordar las expresiones de horror en los rostros de las personas en mi visión –incluso Malfoy había estado sorprendido. Los rostros de Fred y George brillaban de un modo tan doloroso que no los podía sacar de mi mente.

¿Por qué nadie me estaba ayudando?

Apuesto a que ayudarían a Harry, pensé amargamente. Ellos nunca dejarían que Harry pasara por esto. Podía oír la gente en las vigas jadeando mientras me observaban reducirme a la nada, pude oír la voz amplificada de alguien sobre todos los murmullos de la multitud, sentí como si mi cuerpo se apagara bajo el veneno ácido corriendo por mis venas. Pensar que todo lo que había sobrevivido hasta este entonces, no gracias a mi hermano, llegaba a un final y mi hermano sobreviviría lo que obviamente estaba _destinado_ a hacer. Yo realmente _era_ una bruja terrible.

¿Qué pensaría Sirius? ¿Qué pensaría Snape? ¿Dumbledore los consolaría o estarían por siempre en guerra gracias al odioso artículo de Rita Skeeter?

Oh Señor, ¡las personas morirían pensando que yo era una squib! Era un golpe tan bajo que incluso encendió un poco del fuego en mí. Harry sobreviviría siendo la viva imagen de nuestro padre en la espectacular saeta de fuego que Sirius le había comprado ¡y yo moriría en la primera maldita prueba! Él sería recordado por lo fantástico que era y yo sería recordada por sufrir una mortal, no-mágica muerte que podría haber sido evitada si fuera algo buena con la varita.

_No_.

Yo no me iría así. No me importaba si mi cuerpo no funcionaba. No me importaba si mis ojos ya no podían ver correctamente porque estaba llorando y estaba acostada en un terreno rocoso. No moriría cuando mi hermano viviría. Era yo quien necesitaba salvar su trasero de todos los problemas en los que él nos metía, era yo la que tenía algo que probar. Era yo quien tenía algo por lo que pelear –por el dinero de Fred y George, por la cordura de Sirius, por el orgullo de Snape… _Por mi honor_. No moriría siendo la débil. Ese no era mi papel.

Tomando la poca fuerza que me quedaba, sentí mi cuerpo temblar por el esfuerzo al apoyar mis manos contra las rocas. No podía sentir cuánta presión puse en ellas porque mi cuerpo estaba completamente adormecido. No podía sentir nada más que dolor mientras forcé mi torso a sentarse. Mis oídos chillando por el esfuerzo y con mi segundo aliento, por más sofocante que fuera, me levanté hasta ponerme de pie.

Me tambaleé. Hubo un momento en el cual creí que me volvería a caer, un momento en el que estaba segura que volvería a caer y que ese sería mi fin. En lugar de eso miré a mi dragona, quien me estaba observando con lo que probablemente era sorpresa. Ella no había esperado que me levantara más de lo que las personas en las gradas esperaban. Observé a la dragona, el huevo dorado brillando entre sus dientes. ¿Tal vez pensaba en aplastarlo?

"Dame… mi huevo" siseé. La dragona no respondió por unos segundos, preciosos segundos que hicieron que mi corazón se desacelerara acercándome a la muerte. Me miró con el huevo aun balanceándose entre sus caninos antes de que tomara un intimidante paso hacia mí. No me moví. Sabía que si me movía un centímetro sería el final de todo –me caería y _nunca_ me pararía.

"Ese no es tu huevo" dije nuevamente, tratando de sonar más fuerte de lo que sabía que sonaba. "Dámelo."

Y así, la Ridgeback Noruega parpadeo una vez y dejo caer el huevo como un perro dejando un hueso. Y cuando el huevo cayó a mis pies, caí al suelo: acabada.

* * *

**Un poco de intriga al final, ¡pero todavía queda mucho por recorrer en la historia de Audrey como para que muriera tan pronto! Personalmente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos desde la primera vez que lo leí, y disfruté tanto traducirlo. Ojalá disfruten leerlo tanto como yo.**

**Al reviewer:**

_AnataYume_**: Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con el enojo de Audrey, yo también creo que tenía derecho a estarlo. Sin embargo es una chica lista, así que con esperemos que pueda descubrir qué hacer sin la ayuda de él. ¡Gracias por el review! -**_Egypt_

**Espero que les agrade lo que sucedió. ¿Qué creen que pasará luego? ¿Creen que se tome el mismo tiempo que Harry para descubrir el misterio del huevo, creen que podrá siquiera descubrirlo? No sé si lo recuerdan, pero su mayor temor es el agua... mmm... ¡Siéntanse libres de hacernos saber sus opiniones en una review, por favor!**

**Que tengan una hermosa semana :)**

_Analeigh_


	10. Capítulo 9: La Enfermería

**¡Feliz 2014! Para todos aquellos que festejan estas fiestas, una muy feliz Navidad y un maravilloso año nuevo para todos. Ojalá que este año esté lleno de felicidades. Y para aquellos que no festejan la Navidad, ni están empezando un año nuevo en estas fechas, igualmente, ojalá estén teniendo el mejor de los tiempos.  
Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, sé lo que debería haber subido hace semanas, pero la tecnología decidió lo contrario. No los voy a distraer por mucho más antes de ir al capítulo pero quería agradecerles por las reviews que dejaron hasta ahora; me alegra el corazón que les agrade tanto como a mí y ver esta hermosa respuesta a la historia (no puedo dejar de lado mi fanatismo por esta historia, lo siento jaja). Recuerden que en las notas finales estarán las respuestas de **_Egypt_ **a sus reviews. Y sin más, ¡al capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La Enfermería

"Ugh" gruñí en un terrible intento de formar palabras. Tenía la garganta seca lo cual solamente podía ser posible, no obstante, si mi boca aún estaba conectada a mi cráneo. Esto parecía imposible considerando los exasperantes latidos que me consumían así que me tomé unos momentos antes de volver a intentar. "Por favor, Merlín, dime que he muerto. Si no morí, mátame, porque lo que sea que siento es mucho, mucho más doloroso."

Gemí ante mi pobre intento, sin atreverme a abrir mis ojos sabiendo que sería ridiculizada por mi declaración que difícilmente había sonado como algo del idioma español. Mi boca se sentía como una lija ahora que había intentado tragar y me sorprendí al oír mi propia voz filtrándose en mis oídos. La cantidad de dolor que sentía indicaba que había sobrevivido mi trauma –aunque estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad recordando exactamente en qué consistía el trauma.

"¡Oh gracias a Godric!"

"¡Gracias a _Salazar_!"

"¡Audrey está viva! Todo el mundo, chicos, ¡está despierta!"

"¿Tan feliz como siempre, amiga?"

"¿Puedo abrazarla?"

"No, no puedes abrazarla, idiota."

"¿Cuándo se ha muerto como para poder saber que lo que siente es peor que la muerte?"

"Asumo que es así" refunfuñé, ahora sin ser capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados. A mi alrededor había una neblina de rojo, con pizcas de otros colores –marrones. Algo me dijo que eso no era sólo porque debería de estar usando los anteojos que Dudley había roto, pero también porque mi cuerpo no estaba funcionando correctamente. Las figuras arriba mío me dieron tiempo de pestañear y enfocar mi visión hasta que pudiera entender quiénes estaban mirándome.

La neblina de rojo obviamente eran los Weasleys –Ginny, Ron y los gemelos. Hermione y Theo eran las pizcas marrones y Daphne estaba alejada con su cabello rubio trigo a un costado. Instantáneamente me sentí claustrofóbica y con náuseas al ver la multitud y cerré los ojos. "Todo el mundo retroceda dos pasos."

"Te dije que no podías abrazarla" le murmuró Ron a Ginny mientras todos hacían lo que les pedí. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que sentí que podía volver a respirar y lo adoré respirando tan profundamente que me mareé. Mirando a cada uno de ellos vi los nervios tras sus expresiones. Rodé los ojos.

"Adelante. Grítenme."

"¿En qué estabas _pensando_?" comenzó Hermione, como siempre lista a compartir su opinión. "¿Tuviste una premonición de algo saliendo mal y continuaste de todos modos?"

"Hermione-" comenzó George, pero cualquier otra queja quedó tapada por otra voz.

"Lo supiste en el desayuno, ¿verdad? Esa era la visión que tuviste, egoísta imbécil-"

"Daphne" protestó Theodore. "Sólo porque Audrey fue una total y completa tonta-"

"¡Callate, Nott!" fulminó Ginny. "Estaba siendo valiente."

"Ella no estaba siendo valiente" dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido. "Estaba siendo malévola."

"¿Y qué? Sobreviví, claramente." Interrumpí sus comentarios, mi cabeza cayendo en las almohadas, el agotamiento apoderándose de mí nuevamente. Tan claro como que había aprobado la prueba, obviamente no estaba curada todavía.

"¡Por poco!" chilló Hermione. "Apenas pudiste terminar la prueba por ti misma –los profesores ya estaban corriendo a ayudarte cuando el dragón hizo ese… ese berrinche."

"¿Qué berrinche?" pregunté, parpadeando. Todos parpadearon en respuesta.

"¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?" preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo. Volví a parpadear, miré por la ventana e hice una mueca al brillante resplandor de un día nublado.

"No… esperen, ¿realmente tomé el huevo?" jadeé. "¡Merlín! ¿Califiqué?"

"Quedaste tercera. A Krum casi lo descalifican por matar los huevos de su dragón-" comenzó Fred.

"Dos galeones para ti" continuó George. "Y Fleur Delacour chamuscó su huevo, así que quedó cuarta."

"Otros dos galeones" volvió a hablar Fred. "Luego, por supuesto, tú obtuviste el huevo en el menor tiempo, pero te hiciste mucho daño a ti misma, así que perdiste muchos puntos."

"Esperen -¿fui la más rápida?" me animé, recordando mi apuesta con Malfoy y los gemelos. "¿Cuál fue mi tiempo?"

"Podemos hablar de eso más tarde" susurró George. Meneé la cabeza.

"¿Tiempo?" demandé.

"Un poco más de nueve minutos. Definitivamente menos de diez."

"Eso significa-" quedé boquiabierta. "¡Gané!"

"¿Ganar qué?" preguntó Daphne. La miré, pero los gemelos contestaron por mí.

"Oh, una pequeña apuesta. Nada importante ¿verdad, Potter?"

"No, para nada." Entendí rápidamente. "Cuéntenme sobre los otros campeones."

Mi distracción sirvió porque Hermione comenzó a darme información. "Harry salió en segundo lugar, por supuesto, tardó un poco más que Fleur pero no tanto como Krum y los jueces dijeron que nunca habían visto algo tan creativo como un encantamiento convocador que no fuera dirigido al objeto en sí-"

"Esperen -¿cómo está Harry? ¿Dónde está?"

"A tu lado" su voz sonó a mi izquierda y me giré para ver a Harry en la cama a mi lado, bloqueado por los dos Slytherins que me acompañaban. "Estrellé la escoba."

"Típico" resoplé, mirándolo con una risa. "Siempre necesitas hacer un espectáculo. Harry, tengo que ser honesta, la cantidad de tiempo que pasas en esta enfermería me asusta."

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Drea, tú estás en la cama a mi lado." Bajé la mirada para verme, un delgado bulto en la cama y fruncí el ceño a mi misma.

"Sí, usualmente es así, ¿no?" todo el grupo tarareó acordando y rodé los ojos nuevamente, mirando a mis mismos ojos verdes en el cuerpo de mi hermano. "Bueno, al menos hay _alguna_ forma de consistencia y normalidad en nuestras vidas."

"Normalidad, como si los Potter pudieran darse ese lujo." Una nueva voz sonó justo cuando la mejor curandera en todo el mundo mágico se apresuró en nuestra visión, cargando una bandeja con botellas y vasos. Era la mejor curandera en mi opinión por todas las veces que había logrado salvar mi vida, o la de Harry. Ella les dio un codazo a mis amigos, sacándolos del camino, para poder acercarse a mí.

"¿No disfruta mi compañía, Madame Pomfrey?"

"No disfruto tratar con veneno de Ridgeback, señorita Potter. ¿Qué hará la próxima vez?" preguntó, dejando caer la bandeja en la mesa entre la cama de Harry y la mía, midiendo una maloliente medicina.

"Harry ya se ha encargado de un basilisco, claramente yo tengo que enfrentar un Nundu." Todos alrededor de mi cama me miraron con ojos abiertos de par en par, pensando en la criatura más venenosa conocida por el mundo mágico. "Era una broma, gente."

"No es graciosa, conociendo sus antecedentes, Potter" dijo Madame Pomfrey severamente, empujando un vaso con un líquido rosa en mis manos. "Bébala rápido, estará llevando este trofeo consigo por un tiempo."

"¿Un tiempo?" dije, mirándolo desdeñosamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo es un tiempo?"

"Un mínimo de otros tres días aquí, diría." Dijo ella a pesar de mis quejas automáticas en voz alta junto con Daphne y los gemelos. "¡No discuta! Usted puso a su propio cuerpo en una tortura total."

"Un poco de coma nunca hiere a nadie," murmuré frunciendo el ceño. "No puede honestamente esperar que me quede aquí tanto tiempo. Tengo clases, acertijos que adivinar…"

"No oiré nada de eso. Los profesores vieron el grado de sus heridas y estoy segura que no durarán en liberarla para que se recupere." Ella reprendió. "Hablando de eso, la hora de visita ha terminado, niños. Dejen a la señorita Potter descansar. Tal vez la deje ir una o dos horas antes si lo hacen."

Con quejas y protestas todos me despidieron rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba tomar la medicina que sabía a huevos podridos y aceite de autos. Luego del líquido rosa, me dio una poción reponedora de sangre para intentar combatir y difundir las toxinas, después una poción azul oscura la cual ella dijo que era para ayudarme a dormir.

"Tu cara fue ridícula" me informó Harry luego de que Madame Pomfrey se retiró junto con la bandeja de medicinas.

"¿Como la tuya siempre lo es?" contraataqué, él rodó los ojos.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, no retirándote cuando te mordió?" gruñó Harry luego de un rato. "Creí que no querías ni ser considerada para la competencia, mucho menos arriesgar tu vida por ella."

"Primero, no me mordió, me raspé con su diente." Lo miré fríamente, recordando cómo él quería ser campeón por su trabajo duro. Él había ganado el puesto anterior al mío, y yo había recibido el tercero. No era algo que podría dejar ir fácilmente. Pero por más enojada que estuviera, no pude resistir el bostezo que el somnífero causó. "Segundo, si mal no recuerdo, tú no te retiraste tampoco. De hecho, saliste segundo."

"Segundo puesto gracias a Hermione, ella me enseñó el encantamiento-"

"No me importa quién te lo enseñó. Tú fuiste el que lo hizo." Dije, tratando de mantener mi voz firme al sentirme adormecido por el somnífero que comenzaba hacer efecto. "Y encima de eso, tuviste una buena pista sobre los dragones-"

"¿Aún estás enojada por eso, incluso después de recibir la paliza de un dragón?" preguntó, pero no pude responderle con el irrespeto que esperaba porque el somnífero estaba ganando.

"Eres un bobo grosero, 'Arry James Podder." Refunfuñé cerrando los ojos y volteando en la dirección contraria. "Y a'abas de hace' de esto una compe'encia que gana'é."

Realmente no sé si Harry me contestó porque dejé que los brebajes de Madame Pomfrey se apoderaran de mi sistema y dejándome fuera de combate. No soñé, lo cual agradecía ya que probablemente me hubiera sentido aún más exhausta cuando me despertara. Para cuando ya había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, Harry ya tenía el alta. No necesité esperar mucho antes de tener visitas.

"¡Theodore!" sonreí, sentándome lo mejor que podía. Madame Pomfrey me había explicado que mis músculos se habían 'llenado' de veneno, así que necesitaría regulares pociones para reponer la sangre y la poción para destruir las toxinas antes de que pudiera volver a ser tan flexible como lo era antes de ser envenenada.

"Hola, Drea." Él sonrió irónicamente. Me sorprendía que se atreviera a aventurarse hasta aquí solo, considerando que Theodore siempre había tenido problemas con visitarme en la enfermería. Nunca lo culpé ya que era gracias a los recuerdos de su infancia, de su madre y su larga batalla contra la viruela de dragón que finalmente se llevó su vida. Él había estado allí hasta el final de todo y nunca había estado cómodo cerca de enfermeros desde entonces.

"Me alegra que hayas visitado, pero no tenías que hacerlo."

"Tenía que, en realidad." Él se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama. Él era mi primer visitante desde que mis amigos me habían regañado hace dos días. "Alguien no dejaba de fastidiarme a menos que viniera en esta dirección."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Quién?"

Nott miró sobre su hombro, observando algo que no pude haber antes de sentir un peso saltara a mi cama y chillé de felicidad, estirándome para tocar el cálido pelaje. "¡Circe!"

Mi blanca, manchada kneazle se acercó a mí y ronroneó mientras refregaba contra mi mano. Me dolió un poco al contacto, del mismo modo que mi espalda y piernas dolían al acostarme en la cama, pero era lindo saber que ella estaba aquí conmigo. Ella lamió mi mano un momento, como si supiera que estaba adolorida, antes de acurrucarse en mi vientre.

"Gracias, Theo." Le sonreí, observando lo incómodo que se veía. Theodore y yo nos llevábamos particularmente bien por cosas como sus miedos a los hospitales. No que yo le tuviera miedo a las medimagas y magos como él lo hacía, pero mi miedo al agua era igual de paralizante y comúnmente intimidante –además, él era el único en toda la maldita casa que entendía lo que era no tener una familia completa. Seguro, su padre estaba ahí, pero por lo que oí del padre de Nott nunca había sido uno bueno.

"Te traje algo más, también" sonrió, buscando en su morral antes de sacar algo que me tomó un minuto identificar. Era grande, ovalado y de un dorado brillante. Jadeé.

"¡Mi huevo! Me había olvidado por completo de él" jadeé, formando una mueca de dolor al estirarme muy rápido para ir a agarrarlo. Él lo colocó en mi regazo para que no tuviera que volver a estirar mis brazos.

"No lo abras –te grita. Cosas sin sentido, además." Dijo con desprecio. Alcé mis cejas, acusándolo de tratar de escuchar mi primera pista. "Draco y Pansy estaban emocionados."

"Maravilloso" mofé, contemplando si debería o no limpiar el huevo antes de tocarlo ahora que sabía que los piojos de Pansy podían serme contagiados a través del objeto dorado.

Tomé el huevo en mis manos para examinarlo por primera vez, después de todo no había tenido tiempo cuando me estaba muriendo en el campo. Era dorado con diseños intrigantes, parecidos a ruinas, tallados a sus lados. En la parte de arriba tenía una cerradura que sabía que debía abrir antes de recibir la pista. Era pesado, indicando que no estaba hueco, y me dio una sensación nada amistosa de simplemente tocarlo. Parpadeé ante la ola de náuseas y los colores ardientes que me invadieron

En el fondo de mi mente, podía verme a mí misma mirando mis pies desnudos mientras estaba de pie al lado de lo que parecía ser una piscina, sintiendo el horror mientras decidía si sumergirme o no. Cambió rápidamente a una visión más brillante, los colores perfectamente frescos al ver a los profesores Snape y Dumbledore hablando encima de mí –aunque yo parecía estar de espaldas y dormida. Entonces la nauseabunda sensación sólo empeoró cuando sentí el frío y fuerte viento, colores desgastados y oscuros, mientras observaba el lago negro, observando el agua inquieta que hizo que se me ericen los vellos…

Cuando resurgí de mi visión respiré profundamente, sintiendo como si me hubiera ahogado. Miré a Circe, cuyos ojos ámbar estaban analizándome cuidadosamente, antes de voltearme hacia Theodore. Parecía haber pasado muy poco tiempo, pero él había entendido lo que había pasado.

"No me digas si es algo importante, es decir, eso te funcionó tan bien la última vez" admitió sarcásticamente. Tomé otro aliento profundo y rodé los ojos.

"Vi… bueno, al principio lucía como si estuviera a punto de meterme a una piscina. Excepto que nunca podría hacer eso -¿saltar al agua? Nunca. Luego vi a Snape y Dumbledore hablando de mi mientras yo dormía. Eso deberá pasar muy pronto ya que espero salir de aquí en no más de dos días y la coloración era perfecta…" fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si debería no dormir la primera parte de esta noche y mañana para asegurarme que lo que sea que dijeran yo estaría despierta para escucharlo.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No," suspiré. "Tuve una visión sobre observar el lago negro. Estaba realmente asustada."

"¿Y dos de ellas tratan sobre enfrentar tus mayores miedos?" él hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. "No es bueno. ¿Qué tan recientes eran?"

"La de Snape y Dumbledore será en estos días, asumo que la de la piscina será luego ya que tenía algo de coloración, pero la del lago tenía matices más suaves." Respiré profundamente y volví a mirar al huevo en mis manos. Me tomó unos segundos para que la sospecha me golpeara. Giré el huevo en mi mano una vez, y luego una segunda vez.

"Nott" pregunté tratando de alejar su atención de sus propios pensamientos. Él zumbó en voz alta. "¿Alguna vez has tocado algo o has estado cerca de algo y supiste que era –eh, no lo sé- un huevo malo?"

"No en el mismo grado que tú lo has hecho" dijo lentamente. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Y si…" comencé con la misma lentitud "…la razón por la que acabo de tener esas visiones sobre el agua fuera porque toqué este huevo? ¿Qué sabíamos de él antes de que lo trajeras?"

"Que es una pista sobre la siguiente prueba" dijo Nott suavemente, su rostro llenándose de horror.

"Rayos" susurré, alejando mis manos del huevo y dejando que cayera nuevamente en mi regazo donde Circe se giró para sisearle e intentar arañarlo.

"¿Agua?" resumió Theodore, observándome y reflejando el miedo que estaba muy segura que sobresalía de mí. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"Tiene sentido, ¿o no?" pregunté. "Necesito oír esa pista."

"No" dijo rápidamente Theo, tomando el huevo de mi regazo y sosteniéndolo notablemente más lejos de él de lo que lo había hecho cuando me lo entregó la primera vez. Intenté alcanzarlo pero gemí por el dolor al mismo tiempo que Circe me siseaba para que no me lastimara –o posiblemente advirtiéndome que no moviera en donde ella estaba sentada. Theodore lo alejó aún más mientras yo lo miraba fríamente. "No ahora."

"¿Por qué no ahora?" pregunté. "Devuélveme mi huevo, tonto."

"No hasta que te mejores. No quiero que te asustes o algo por el estilo –especialmente si realmente vas a descubrir lo que significa y si _sí _tiene que ver con agua. Recupérate primero, luego averiguaremos esto. Juntos."

"Theodore-" comencé, pero él ya había asentido y comenzado a caminar. Su caminata para salir de la enfermería fue incluso más rápida que lo usual y repentinamente, el cuarto estaba más frío que normalmente también.

"Brillante" murmuré para mí misma, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el sueño trajera o alivio o una increíble cantidad de curación.

"¡No!" una voz siseó por encima de mí. Me sobresalté ante el sonido, siendo despertada de un sueño sobre recoger gusanos como castigo. No había bebido la poción para dormir que me habían recomendado tomar gracias a mi visión, así que mi dormir era ligero y perturbado fácilmente en las arrugadas sábanas de la enfermería. Me tomó un momento recordar por qué me había despertado en primer lugar, pero al recordar la razón intenté no moverme cuando reconocí el frío y familiar tono del profesor Snape quien continuó hablando. "Casi muere en la última prueba, claramente esto es más peligroso de lo que temíamos."

"Si mal no recuerdo, fue su idea atraer los culpables hacia la luz dejando así que los Potter compitan." Esa voz también era familiar, ingeniosa y sabia. Mientras comencé a estar alerta y prestar atención me di cuenta repentinamente que esta era la visión que había tenido esa misma tarde, la de Dumbledore y Snape hablando sobre mí mientras yo dormía.

"Sólo porque pensé que habríamos progresado a estas alturas, antes de darme cuenta en cuanto peligro se encuentran-"

"Audrey está bien, Severus" aseguró Dumbledore con dulzura. "Madame Pomfrey me aseguró que sus heridas están sanando bien y que el veneno saldrá de su sistema por completo dentro de dos días."

"El veneno no debería estar en ella en primer lugar –Audrey es una bruja maravillosa, director, pero sus talentos no son los mejores usados bajo impulsos o competencias." Me sentí ambas elogiada e insultada por ese comentario pero intenté no demostrarlo en mi postura, ya que se suponía que estaba durmiendo.

"Por lo que entiendo, la señorita Potter ya ha descubierto una parte del huevo –estará más que preparada para la próxima prueba." Le aseguró. Intenté no fruncir el ceño como el hábito me forzaba a hacerlo ¿Cómo había sabido Dumbledore lo que Theodore y yo habíamos descubierto horas antes? Nadie había estado cerca de nosotros en la enfermería.

"Albus… ¿cómo se les puede ayudar?" preguntó Snape con una voz desesperada que nunca había oído. Pasó un largo rato antes de que Dumbledore le contestara.

"Tenemos que tener fe en ellos, Severus." Dijo confiadamente Dumbledore. "Ellos tomarán las decisiones correctas."

"¿Y si no lo hacen?" se burló Snape con escepticismo.

"Harán que las malas decisiones se transformen en las correctas." Luego del que el silencio se prolongó, por más interesada que estuviera en la conversación con tanto silencio y las palpitaciones en mi cuerpo me encontré volviendo a sumergirme en un sueño antes de que siquiera pudiera combatir el agotamiento.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Este no es el capítulo más emocionante, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo más posible. En el próximo capítulo se empieza a hablar del Baile de Navidad, ¡estén atentos!**

**A los maravillosos reviewers:**

_AnataYume_**: Tienes razón, que Harry no entienda realmente por qué ella está molesta es ridículo. Pero no te preocupes, Audrey no es de las que se quedan calladas cuando está enojada. Ella le hará saber lo que hizo mal. ¡Gracias por el review! -**_Egypt_

_LadyAliceKirkland_**: Me alegra tanto que disfrutes la historia y me siento honrada de que la tengas en favoritos y en tus follows. **_SwiftAlice_ **es realmente dulce por traducirla para ustedse así que gran parte de tu agradecimiento debería ir hacia ella :) ¡Gracias por el review! _-Egypt_**

_Jeka Cullen_**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Decidí hacer a Audrey como una verdadera Slytherin y creo que es allí donde la mayoría de los fics de los gemelos se confunden. Mientras ella tiene cualidades que la hacen sobresalir al estar con personas de otras casas, ella es una Slytherin de corazón -espero que la gente comience a darse cuenta que ser de Slytherin no es algo malo. También espero que mientras avance la historia que veas y te agrade el crecimiento que su personaje debe atravesar. Realmente me gustó lo que dijiste sobre la varita de Audrey y como no obedecerá a alguien sin confianza o convicción; verdaderamente es una gran manera de verlo. Audrey definitivamente demostró habilidades en esta prueba, veamos si será capaz de igualar o superar el nivel para la próxima. ¡Espero que te agrade el capítulo y muchisimas gracias por dejar un review! **_-Egypt_

_Beg-Bura-xD_**: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto como para seguir leyendo; me gusta pensar que se pone aún más interesante así que esperemos que puedas continuar con la historia si te sigue agradando. **_SwiftAlice_ **ha sido maravillosa con su traducción y ella definitivamente debería recibir tantos elogios como yo! Gracias por el review :) **_-Egypt_

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No ha sido el mejor, pero realmente apreciaría que dejen reviews, realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan que pasará en el Baile de Navidad. ¿Con quién irá? ¿Con quién tendrá que compartir el Baile de los Campeones? Podría darles las respuestas, pero amaría oír lo que ustedes creen que su personaje hará... pero les daré una pista: Audrey no quiere ir a este baile. Para nada.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos y recuerden que si dejan reviews (algo que realmente será apreciado) las traduciré y se las enviaré a **_Egypt_ **para que ella les conteste. Ella realmente es muy dulce y se toma el tiempo de leerlas, contestarlas y estar atenta a esta traducción, así que estoy realmente agradecida por eso jaja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

_Analeigh_

_(pd: lamento si hay algún error de ortografía en las notas, pero quería actualizar lo más pronto posible una vez que pude hacerlo; si hay alguno, ¡lo arreglaré tan pronto como lo note!)_


End file.
